Drifters
by Rogue Star1
Summary: Logan took Rogue in when she was a baby, traveling the country for years they now seem to have run into a few problems when two of Mageto's lackeys come after Rouge.ROMY It's here. The Romyness is finally here after 20 chapters it's HERE!
1. Tipping Is Not A City In China

Okay this is the revison of chapter 1. So those new to this fic it know next chapter will not be grammer correct as this one.  
  
:  
  
Disclaimer: All right I do not own X-men. Just making that clear to all of you.   
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 1: Tipping Is Not A City China   
  
:  
  
The roar of the crowded bar echoed threw each individuals ears as the cheering fans pounded against the steal cage, waiting for the next match to be under way. The air reeked of beer and smoke clouded the air giving the entire room a foggy atmosphere as it were. Every other man or woman had either a bottle of beer or a lit cigar or cigarette. Over half the men and women there were to drunk or wasted to the point that they didn't even know where they where, but they still cheered like there was no tomorrow. In small towns such as these, this right here, the matches, was the only thing they had to look forward to.   
  
In the corner of the cage a shirtless man, in nothing but a pair of boots and blue jeans, he slowly paced on his small space, staring into the crowd with an ice-cold stare. He looked like an animal picking out his next victim. It was like the wild, kill or be killed. Taking a swig of beer, he then whipped his mouth clean with his forearm, smiled evilly as his next victim made his way proudly to the cage. He was bigger, that was the first and obvious observation, but bronze only got you so far. It took intelligence and a little help from Mother Nature to do the rest.   
  
On the other side of the room, a woman about no more then seventeen, possibly eighteen was dressed from head to toe in nothing but black. She had a cautious look on her face anytime anyone seemed to get within two feet of her, but other then that she seemed cool and collect, to someone that wasn't paying attention to the details that is. Being one of the many bookies for the night she was taking bets for the next match.   
  
The hood of her coat made it nearly impossible to see her face, and the horrible lighting with the added smoky atmosphere didn't help much. A small silver necklace shone bright when caught by the light revealing a small pendant, about the size of a dime, with a miniature picture engraved on one side, picturing the virgin Marry caring the baby Jesus. The other side seemed to have some sort of writing, but had been worn away so it was dam near impossible to read. But she knew, it read: Forever one. She never removed it.   
  
" All right who will bet meh 200 hundred dollars, that th' Wolverine wins again." The woman said with a smirk waving two two hundred bills above her head, hoping to bait a live one, some might say. It would seem that after already winning over five hundred no one really wanted to bet against her. But perhaps, hopefully at least, maybe with the dramatic size difference she might get lucky.   
  
" I'll take that bet. Little lady." A drunken man said from behind her. Rogue whirled around to find a middle-aged man behind her.   
  
" All right Ah have a taker." The woman called out as she shook the man's hand, as she gave him a smirk. " Good luck."  
  
" Luck." The man said back. Both of them were still shaking hands and even though they both wished each other luck, their eyes said different. Both mentally thought you are so going down. " What makes you so sure he'll win?" The man asked finally releasing her gloved hand, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, not believing that the scrawnier man would win.  
  
" What makes ya so sure the other guy'll win, an' not the Wolverine?" Rogue snapped back with her Southern sass. Spending the better part of her youth in the south traveling, had given her enough credit to call herself a Southern. Just because you have the accent doesn't mean you are a Southerner. It takes heart, she would always say.   
  
" Well… just look at him." For lack of a better answer the man said. The young woman never replied, she just turned her attention back to the cage and watched with mild anticipation for the fight to begin.   
  
The bell rang, and the fight between David and Goliath began. The fight, if you could even call it a fight, was over with two punches, one right to the gut, then the other right to the jaw. Barreling over the giant leaving the Wolverine as the only one standing.   
  
" Pay up shrimp." The woman told her unlucky opponent, placing her gloved hand out to graciously accept her winnings.  
  
" Man, isn't their some sort of rule saying the big guy always wins. I mean- how did you know he would win? And who the Sam hell are ya? I never forget a face, but I can't really remember you what with the hood." The man cried out, slapping the money into her out stretched hand, not at all happy with being two hundred dollars down.  
  
" The names Rogue, and call it…woman's intuition." She said with a smirk, giving him a small wink as she walked off the to the other side of the room. She merely melted into the crowd, disappearing into the sea of drunken men and women. As she walked other she exchanged a quick glance with the Wolverine. Nothing that anyone would ever really catch on too. " Alright I'll go three hundred that the Wolverine win again." Rogue called out into the sea of drunken people.  
  
The surrounding crowd grew loud once more, as another would be fighter entered the ring to challenge the currently undefeated Wolverine.   
  
The rest of the night went on like that, until the bar was empty and the fights were over. The only people left were the waitresses that were happily counting their tips for the night, a few bartenders busting up the tables and cleaning up the last of the beer glasses, and some that were to drunk to drive home, just lying their passed out on the floor.  
  
The Wolverine was sitting alone at the bar drinking his last beer for the night. He was now wearing a shirt to cover his firm stomach with a torn, and worn mothball eaten jean coat that had seen one to many years.  
  
Slowly Rogue approached him, he could hear her easily, and so it wasn't as if she was sneaking up on him. But the way he lived he believed that everyone was out to get him. Hearing the sound of her boots on the wood come even closer, he turned around and in the blink of an eye he shoved his right arm out an inch away form Rogue's face. She never flinched, didn't even blink an eye.  
  
" Ya'd think by now ya'd know it was meh, Logan." Rouge said in a carefree tone as she took a seat at the bar stool next to him, and motioned for a beer. The bar tender slid her down one, but before her hands could get to it, Logan had intercepted it. " Hey." She cried out in protest.   
  
" You know I don't want you drinking." He said gruffly. "So how much did we make tonight?" He asked seeing her frown for a moment then smile as she pulled out about a thousand dollars.  
  
" Ya remember that hundred you gave meh, before. Well we made ten times that." She said with a smirk as she shoved the money back into her pocket.  
  
" Not bad Stripes considering that there were only about 7 matches." He said as he finished his beer, he then moved onto the one he took from her. Rogue watched him drink what would have been her beer, she had never even tried beer before. And the fact that Logan refused to let her drink it made her want to try it even more.   
  
" Ah'll take a water Mark…" Rogue asked the bar tender, and then returned her attention back to Logan. " So where to now. Ah'm havin' trouble getting' people ta bet, seein' how most know ah never lose, or rather you never lose."   
  
" Ya…guess your right…so Stripes where do you want to go?" He asked as he finished the shot of beer.  
  
" How 'bout east?" Rogue said as the bartender walked by and began to whip the counter down near by them, listening because he was board and everyone else had already gone home.  
  
" Any where in particular darlin'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Not really…just sick of this place. I want to see the ocean." She said with a smile.  
  
" Alright, how about New York. We could get some good business there." Logan said as he threw about 25 bucks down on the counter, as the walked out.   
  
" Alright, that sounds good to me." Rogue said. Frowning at the money on the counter she knew he had over ten drinks, she then through another ten down and smiled back at the bar tender that smiled at the tip, then followed Logan out. They walked out into the cold night, under a sky full of bright stars. They headed to a beat up old red truck, with a motorcycle in the back, with a trap draped over it. They entered the truck. Logan was driving and Rogue went straight for the radio. After removing her hood, showing a little longer then shoulder length dark brown hair with white streaks that shaped her face. You could also see her emerald green eyes that sparkled when the light hit them just the right way.   
  
" So when ya gonna let meh drink?" Rogue asked as they drove down a deserted road.  
  
" When your 18." Logan said simply.  
  
" Not fair. I see no reason why I can't drink now." She said as she turned up the music to Still Waiting by Sum 41.  
  
" Cause I said so."  
  
" Why do adult always say that?" Rogue said as she stared at him. She knew how much he hated to be the adult one. Rogue couldn't help but smile when she saw him frown. " So where we gonna eat?" She asked changing the subject  
  
" At the next town if you want." He said as he saw a sign that said next town 40 miles.  
  
" Hey can we stay in a motel tonight, my back can't take sleeping in this truck one more night." She said with pouting eyes. She knew he never turned her down when she pulled that on him.  
  
Logan let out a deep and long sigh to show he was not happy with spending the extra money. Women he thought." Alright Stripes you win." Finally giving in Logan frowned, and refocused his attention to the road.   
  
" YESSS!!' She yelled victoriously, throwing her arms up into the air to show how happy she was.  
  
About an hour later they arrived at a pretty small town, that luckily had a motel, a dinner, and even better, a bar scheduled to have some fights the next night.  
  
" See now aren't you glad ah told ya stop here." Rogue said with a grin, with an I-told-you-so face.  
  
" Whatever." He said as the got out of the truck and walked slowly into the dinner. It was pretty empty except for one or two people. But it was pretty early in the morning, so most people were still at home asleep.   
  
" So what can I get for you?" A waitress asked with short curly red hair, and green eyes, wearing a blue dress and a white apron.   
  
" I'll have a large cup of coffee and some eggs." Logan said with out his eyes leaving Rogue. She had removed her coat, and he saw a clean-cut rip on her left arm.  
  
" And ah'll have coffee, eggs, wheat toast, and side of bacon." Rogue ordered. Smiling to the waitress she smiled and walked away. " What?" She asked trying to find out what Logan was looking at.  
  
" Rogue…" Rogue held her breath. He only said Rogue went he was serous. And when she was in really deep trouble he said her real name. " What happened there?" He asked gesturing to the tear in her clothing.  
  
" Oh…well one of the guys got a little to drunk and, pulled out a knife and cut my shirt, so ah gave him a quick zap." Rogue said gesturing to her finger." Ah'm fine, don't worry."  
  
" You sure your ok?" he asked disbelievingly.   
  
" Ya ah'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, and he smiled back. " Seein' as how my shirt is ruined…" A smile creeping up on her lips.   
  
" No!" Logan said sternly he could already see where she was going with this.  
  
" But why not?" Rogue said with a pout.  
  
" Look Stripes I may be a pretty tuff guy that can handle anything…But the one thing I can not stand is taking you shopping for a new black shirt. You sped about two hours looking for a shirt that looks like your old one." Logan said trying to hold a stern face but it wasn't working.  
  
" Look Ah swear 20 minutes tops. Plus Ah need a new book." She said with a smile. She was seeing his I'm about to give in here any minute look.  
  
" Alright." He said with a small growl, as the waitress brought them their food.   
  
" Thank ya." Rogue said with a smile.   
  
" Your welcome sugah. Your daughter is a sweet girl." Both looked at each other and shook their heads, but she didn't see it. When she was gone the two sat in silence, and ate their food. Which for them doesn't take to long. Not even ten minute later, the two were done, just sipping their coffee, and staring at one another.  
  
" So where do you want to stay tonight?" Logan asked as he stared into his coffee cup.  
  
" No place nice jus' has ta have a bed." Rogue commented as she took another sip of coffee.   
  
" Well that narrows it down…. Come on Stripes, let's go." Logan said as he put his coat back on, and left some money on the table. Rogue looked at the amount and frowned.  
  
" Ya forgot th' tip again…" Rogue called out.  
  
" No, I chose not to give one." Logan stated as he stood by the door and waited for her.  
  
" Do ya ever?" Rogue smirked and placed a five-dollar bill on the table, grabbing her coat she followed Logan out; she also smiled when he growled at her for leaving a tip.  
  
" Why do you do that?" He asked as they walked down the sidewalk. It was early morning, and both of them were total night owls. No one else was wandering the streets, but the two just shook it off.   
  
" What leave a tip?" Rogue couldn't help but smile. They glanced at each other every so often.   
  
" Yah, she did nothing to deserve that extra cash."   
  
" It's not like it's ya'r (your) moneh (money), ah earned it." Rogue said right in Logan's face.   
  
" You wouldn't win that money with out me, Stripes." The two had stopped walking and now were having their age-old fight.  
  
" Ah win that money cause Ah'm smart."  
  
" You win that money cause you place bets on me to win, and then I win the over all prize money. So with out me you would have nothing." Logan said with a smirk.  
  
" What ever you say, but Ah still win when ya aren't fighting." The two had begun to walk again in silence when they finally reached a small motel.   
  
They only had one room, so they took it. Rogue took the bed, and Logan took the couch. Both just lay there for a moment staring at the sky, just trying to think of something to say. Rogue was the first to break the silence.  
  
" Ya know?" She looked over to Logan who looked back so she continued. " Ya could try and make the fight's a little more interestin'." She said as she smiled at him.   
  
" What do you mean by that Stripes?...I make them plenty interesting." Logan was now being full of himself, as he put his arms behind his head, and continued to stare at the ceiling.   
  
" Ah mean ya could at least take a punch, it's not like it would kill ya. Or even hurt and even if it did it'd be fo' all a- what five seconds?" Rogue stated as she rolled over onto her stomach, and looked at him.   
  
" Why should I?" Logan complained not even looking to her.  
  
" Because people could become suspicious." Rogue stated flatly, making Logan frown. Rogue smiled at the fact she got him thinking. She carefully fingered her silver necklace of the virgin Marry and the baby Jesus hanging on her neck. She sighed. " Hey Logan." She said somewhat sad and depressed.  
  
" What?" Logan asked, now looking at her, her tone of voice had caught him off guard.  
  
" Ya think that I'll be able to ever touch a person, ya know with out um going in a coma." Rogue said sadly but tried to joke about it, but failed.  
  
" Stripes…I ain't gonna lie to you, if you ever want to touch a person, your going to have to absorb more so you can understand your power and figure a way to fight it off…that or completely absorb a mutant that can cancel out other mutants powers." Logan meant to make her laugh at the last part but nothing came. They both lay there in total silence. Rogue now began to yawn and was about to fall into a deep sleep, when she began to speak.  
  
" Ya know Logan *yawn*, when Ah can touch, *yawn* ah wan' t' touch ya first." Rogue said sleepily before she was lost in her dreams.   
  
" I'd like that Stripes." Logan commented to himself before he too was lost to sleep. 


	2. Y'Ditchin' Meh?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men......never have, never will so read the fic.  
  
A/N: When I reread my fics I don't catch all the spelling and grammar errors so sorry. If any one out there want to help me with that let me know. And now on with the fic. Oh one more thing, sorry if I've screwed up either Rogue or Gambit's accents, but I'm trying.  
Drifters  
  
Chapter 2: Y'Ditchin' Meh?  
Outside a town a called Sam Hill Falls a man wearing a tan trench coat stood there flipping a card through his fingers, as his scruffy hair was being blown in the wind. He wore all black underneath his trench coat, along with some brown boots. He gazed at the desolate town seeing it through black sunglasses.  
  
The man in the trench coat was becoming impatient, so he decided to follow his comrade into the town. Who had left him to wait until he had searched the town, for what they were looking for. ' Like I'm gonna wait for dey pussy cat.' He mussed.  
  
Walking around the desolate streets for less than five minutes, still fiddling around with the card in his right hand. He heard a few loud crashing sounds, and what seemed like a roaring cat, the man smirked and ran in the bar where the sounds originated.  
  
Inside he found, his comrade with a frighten old man wearing an apron, he was obviously the bartender of what was now a pretty trashed bar.  
  
" Come on kitty cat put down da homme." The man in the trench said motioning with his gloved hands with the fingers cut off.  
  
" Stay out of this Gambit." The beast like cat man yelled out. Tightening his grip on the mans neck, causing his to cry out in pain.  
  
" Look Sabertooth ya don't even know if de fillie and her partner a here, Noh?" Gambit said with a smirk. Frowning Sabertooth dropped the frightened bar tender to the ground hard. " Thank yah." Gambit then walked over to the trembling man and removed his sunglasses to reveal his red on black demon eyes.  
  
" Don't kill me." The trembling man spoke shakily.  
  
Gambit chuckled, and now was right in front of the man. " What y'name homme?"  
  
" M.Mark." He said in a quivering tongue.  
  
" Well Mark, my friend here won't kill y' if y' can tell me if y' seen dis fillie?" Gambit said holding out a picture of Rogue walking on a desolate street. She wore all black except for a silver necklace that dangled from her neck and her hair was short right above her shoulders.  
  
Shaking Mark took the picture. He was about to say no, but he then saw the silver necklace. Straining his eyes to see the silver chain around her neck, Mark remember a girl at the bar playing with a necklace like that. " Was she traveling with a man?"  
  
" Oui, do y' know where dey went?" Gambit asked calmly.  
  
" The girl wanted to go east, and I think the man said New York. Why do you want." But they were gone. Mark was left alone in his torn up bar; slowly standing up and making his way to the door. Mark looked up and saw a card slowly descend to his feet. It had a strange glow about it so he picked it up.  
  
" Couldn't I've just kill him?" A very pissed off Sabertooth asked, as he flowed Gambit out of the city.  
  
" Cause y'way is t' messy." Gambit said as they reached the edge of the town as if on cue a large explosion sounded and the ground shook, beneath them. Still smiling Gambit got on his motorcycle, roared it up and took off.  
  
" Oh and your way is far better, Cajun." Sabertooth said under his breath as he got on to his motorcycle. Taking one last look to the burning city Sabertooth smiled and took off at blinding speed to follow the Cajun to New York.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
" Five more minutes Logan." A half a sleep Rogue tried to yell out. As she swatted away Logan's hand that had been shaking her shoulder. Missing of course.  
  
" Come on Stripes.." Logan moved away from her and grabbed her black jacket. " We've gotta get in a work out before the fights tomorrow night."  
  
" Argh." Rogue yelled as she threw off the covers, walking straight to the bathroom, grabbing her duffel bag on the way. " This time y'covern' up. GOT IT!!!" Rogue yelled from the bathroom.  
  
" Alright Stripes, fair enough." Logan said with a sigh, as he tossed her coat on the bed and changed into a black long sleeve shirt. He rarely wore it, only time he did was when Rogue didn't want to cover up for sparing, so on occasion he would wear it.  
  
Several minutes later Rogue emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top, semi tight black jeans, and a pair of lightweight boots. Yet no make up, and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. And of course she wore her black gloves. She looked so cute Logan couldn't help but smile.  
  
" Ya ready t' go?" Rogue asked as she headed to the door after grabbing her coat.  
  
" Yup, lets go." Logan said as he followed her out the door.  
  
They walked out of the motel it was around the late afternoon, maybe three or four. They walked down the streets in silence. The small town was more alive then it had been earlier in the morning. Making occasional comments Logan and Rogue walked to a small run down park, stepping into a clearing they took fighting stances.  
  
" You pick the steaks Stripes." Logan called out as they began to circle each other.  
  
" All out, powers and all, ah win ya let meh get that motorcycle ah've been eyein'." Rogue said confidently. Logan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.  
  
" Pretty confident aren't we?" Logan asked. " And if I win?"  
  
" Ya win an'.an'..an' ah'll give ya 50% of my winin's for th' month." Rogue heisted a bit but then returned the smirk to her lips. But Logan was shaking his head no. " What da ya mean no?"  
  
" I'm not haven you bet against yourself. That and I wouldn't take your money Stripes. How about we go and check out that school in New York." Logan said calmly.  
  
" You can't be serious." Fear washed over her face flowed by rage. " Hey you were planning on taking meh there all along. WEREN'T YA?" Rogue screamed.  
  
" Now Stripes I." Logan barely got that out before he felt a hard kick to the gut. *Cough*  
  
" YA SET MEH UP!!! You promised you wouldn't take me there." Rogue yelled as she sent her right fist at his head but he blocked it.  
  
" Look Rogue, I'm doing what I think is best for you." Logan said as he dogged another kick.  
  
" Bye ditchin' meh?" Rogue cried out, she put all her anger and rage into every kick and punch. But Logan either blocked or dogged them. One out of five made there mark and caused damaged.  
  
" Who said that.I never thought of ditching you Stripes." Logan let out a low growl and made a grab for her arm, but missed.  
  
With out thinking Rogue shoved her bare elbow into Logan's jaw when it was in range. Logan went still for a moment, and Rogue tried to pull away, but wasn't quick enough, after a few moments Rogue finally was able to pull away but both were affecte.  
Authors Note: To let you know. This is NOT a Logan/Rogue pairing. I hate those kinds, they just seem wrong. Please review and tell me what you think. And for those that are wondering when I'll update my other fics, I honestly don't know. Writing them is like pulling teeth, so I'm sorry, I'll write when I can. But with this fic for some reason the ideas keep on flowing form my head to the paper. My set back is typing them up. So I'll update when I can. ( 


	3. What's In A Name? Part 1

Drifters  
  
Chapter 3: What's in A Name? Part 1  
  
Thousands of images flashed through Rogue's mind as Logan's thoughts, and memories entered her head. She had touched him before, not many, but she never touched him as long as she had just done. Little taps was all she ever had done. Just enough to get his healing power to help her out, but now she was trying to sort through all his memories, which for Logan was a lot. The man was like 185 years old thanks to his mutation, and all those memories were running through her brain.  
  
Some he was in the war fighting for his life, others he was running from something, and he was in a lab or something. Most of his past was all hazy; she saw it all in glimpses. Most of his clearer memories were of her.  
  
XxX// Flashbacks //XxX  
  
17 years earlier  
  
" Please Logan." A woman cradling a baby in her arms pleaded. She had a medium frame, not to thin but not skinny either. She wore black jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt with the hood pulled over her eyes, red wisps of hair could be seen dangling, framing what little you saw of her face.  
  
" No." Logan said coldly. He was wearing his regular cloths a pair of blue jeans a blue muscle t-shirt and what looked like two coats one a thin sweat jacket and he other a jean one, over the other.  
  
" But why?" The woman cried out. It slowly began to rain; both were standing outside on the sidewalk. An eerie silence surrounded them.  
  
" Look Raven.My life isn't a good life for the kid." Logan said calmly, glancing at the baby, then slowly turning around to leave. As if on cue the baby began to cry. Raven slowly began to rock the child in her arms, but the child wouldn't stop crying.  
  
Feeling a very small twinge of guilt Logan turned around and walked right up to the baby and looked it square in the eye. Taking in a slow and long breath. As he did this, the baby fell silent.  
  
" Logan you and I both know you raising her will be better then me bringing her up.look at me Logan. A terrorist for a mother, God only knows where her father is. This is not the right life for HER!" Raven's voice was full of emotion, anger, pity, fear, and sadness.  
  
" And a life on the road is a better one." Logan snapped back, causing the baby to cry again, but Logan didn't let his icy glare leave Raven.  
  
" Please.Destiny has seen what her powers will become, I can't give her to a normal family, I don't trust how they would react. So it must be a mutant. You're the only one I trust." Raven's last words were slow and loud so she knew Logan would hear her, and hopefully understand.  
  
" Why me?" He asked. The rain began to come down a little harder now, so they moved to a spot where the rain hit the roof, then slowly descended down the street, to join the rivers that flowed down the streets.  
  
" You can heal." Raven said bluntly.  
  
" What's that got to do with it?" Logan asked, as he folded his arms over his chest. The baby had shopped crying and slowly drifted to sleep to the soft and steady beat of the rain hitting the ground.  
  
" You can heal her. I know both of you can protect each other." Sighing Raven looked down to the small child wrapped in a green blanket, dressed in white, with a baby blue hat covering her hair. She smiled as she saw her yawn. So did Logan but Raven didn't see him cause as soon as he realized he was smiling he scowled. Then thought about what Raven had just said.  
  
" How can I heal her?" Logan questioned. " Raven.exactly what are her powers?" Raven gulped and Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Any living thing that comes into contact with her skin, she will absorb. There life force, memories, thoughts." Again there was a silence between the two. All you could hear was the soft sound of the rain hitting the ground. Logan could only stare at the baby in Raven's arms with a shocked expression.  
  
" When will she get her powers?" Logan asked, he wasn't really sure why he asked, but for some reason he wanted to know. It wasn't like he was going to raise the kid.  
  
" Destiny says around the time she is eight or nine." As Raven spoke her eyes never left the child in her arms.  
  
" That young?"  
  
" She is a special child. I don't know why, but she will get her powers at a very young age, never having a chance to have a normal life." She said sadly.  
  
" If.and I mean IF.I do this your not going to try and kill me if I were to raise her my way." Logan asked cautiously, Raven looked up with hope filled eyes as she looked up at Logan.  
  
" I would check up on her every so often, but other then that do as you please to raise my daughter." Raven said sadly.  
  
" Alright I'll raise the kid then.what's her name?" Logan asked upset that he was giving in but a small part of him was happy to be getting some company.  
  
" Marie." Raven said softly as she handed her to Logan. Logan looked so clueless as he held Marie in his arms. " I'll leave you some money in your account every month to help raise her." Raven said as she fished for a necklace hidden under her sweatshirt.  
  
" Only until she's 5 or so, then I don't think the money will be needed. She'll earn her own keep." Logan said as he surprisingly began to plan the next few years, of his life with the kid.  
  
" Her birthday is June ninth, each year on that day send me word of how she is, and I will try to give her a gift some how, just so she knows I still care." Raven fingered the necklace then slowly undid the clasp. The necklace was basically a silver necklace with a small pendant on the sliver chain, about the size of a dime; it had a miniature picture engraved of the virgin Marry caring the baby Jesus. She brought the necklace down around Marie's neck, and re clasped it. Logan watched in silence as Raven slowly backed away.  
  
" I'll be seeing ya Raven.hopefully not too soon." Logan said with a smile, as he walked away, he looked back to catch one last look at Raven, but she was gone. The only other person on the street was a businessman in a blue suit, with red hair, carrying a brief case, walking briskly down the sidewalk.  
  
But Logan knew she was there. Raven no matter how hard she tried would always be Mystique. The best spy in the biz. Looking down at the baby in his arms, Logan frowned. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Logan asked himself.  
  
" Alright Marie." Logan didn't like the sound of that, and from he frown on the kids face she didn't like it either. Sighing Logan began to think of a nickname for her, when the wind blew hard at the two blowing off Marie's hat. Revealing her short yet long auburn hair, but what caught Logan's attention was the white stripes of hair that framed her face.  
  
" Huh stripes." Logan commented. The child heard him and smiled. " So you want me to call ya Stripes?" The baby giggled and Logan smiled. " Well Stripes let's get going then."  
Author's Note: Ok let's make sure we are all on the same page here. Marie the baby of course is Rogue, and Logan is Logan, and Raven is Mystique, Rogue's mother. Okay now that we all are on the same page here, you'll have to wait for part two of this chapter. I felt it was to long, that and I haven't finished part two, and I didn't want to leave you in suspense. So you'll have to wait. Please REVIEW, it helps me write faster. : ) 


	4. What's In A Name? Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, Don't sue me, Don't think that I'm weird because I want to. And don't you want to read my fic?  
  
Authors Note: Ok a little catch up. Logan now is raising Rogue. Remember how Logan used to work for the government or some secret part of it. Well in my fic, him and Mystique both worked there, and this how they know and trust each other. but Raven being Raven left the group and became a terrorist. Oh and they both know Destiny pretty well for future reference, I want ch. 3 to focus on Logan and Rogue's history, so I know there is another after this, but if I get stuck I will not leave you hanging. Enjoy.  
  
Drifters  
  
Chapter 3: What's In A Name? Part 2  
  
A Boy, A Horse, And A New Name  
  
7 Years Later (from when Logan received Rogue.)  
  
" And there off." The bells rang and the announcers voice echoed threw the stadium. Logan and Marie hadn't traveled much but Logan was a restless man, so they traveled every so often. When Logan first got Marie he got help for a year or so from his friend Ororo Munroe. She had recently been named an Aunt so she didn't mind having Logan stay with her and her family (Evan's parents.) until Marie was a bit older so Logan could have her travel with him easily. Not that he minded, him and Ororo had always been good friends and that year they spent together they got pretty close.  
  
Like Logan promised he sent Raven a letter to tell her how Marie was doing. By the time Marie was 2 and a half her and Logan had moved out. Logan being interested in Marie's soon to be powers searched to find Irene. (Aka Destiny.) They new she lived somewhere in the South so they spent most of their time searching. Thus Marie developed he accent that we all know and love.  
  
Getting board with the scenery Logan decided he needed a change, so with out finding Irene they left the south. After leaving Logan and Marie found themselves in Washington. Itching to do some gambling Logan took Marie to the horse races at Emerald Downs.  
  
" Alright Stripes to day I'm going to show you how to earn your keep." Logan said to her as they sat down a one of the tables inside. Right next to the window and big screen TV to see the races.  
  
Marie nodded not to sure what he was talking about. She was eight years old with long auburn hair that reached an inch or two below her shoulders. She also had white streaks of hair framing her face. Her hair was pulled back into two low pigtails with small wisps of white hair framing her face. She wore a pair of blue jeans and lightweight brown boots, a red t-shirt saying: Drama Queen. Over a white long sleeved shirt. Along with a pair of black gloves with the fingers cut off, and of course her silver necklace. She was a skinny cute little girl coming up on her teen years.  
  
" Come here." Logan said gesturing for her to stand next to him. " I'm gonna show you something."  
  
" Alright." She said in a sweet voice. She got down from her chair and walked around the table next to him.  
  
" I'm going to show you the basics about horse racing. Now look here, were in the third race, so.you can pick one of these horses and I'll bet on um for ya. I'll start you out for five bucks and see where that takes ya." Logan then processed to explain as much as he could to Marie about horse racing and was pretty sure she under stood most of it, with how the odds and how to place a win, place, show bet.  
  
" How 'bout dat one?" Marie said pointing to a random horse.  
  
" Rogue Belle. Ok I'll go place the bet.how much you want to bet?" Logan asked as he eyed the program one more time to pick a horse for himself.  
  
" Ah need mah moneh first." Marie said as she put her hand out for him putting the money in.  
  
Logan was a little unsure this horse has never raced before and was going against some of the best horses. It had 1 to 12 odds and was owned by some private stable Le Beau something. But Logan new she was as stubborn as her mother so he watched as she took the five ones he handed her and gave him four back.  
  
" Ah want t' bet him t'.win." Marie said as she tried to remember her fifteen-minute lesson of how to bet on horse racing.  
  
" You sure?" Logan asked. Marie just nodded in response. " Alright.wait here." Logan said as he got up and placed his and her bets.  
  
When he got back Marie was looking out the window admiring the horses.  
  
"And they're off.." Once again the bells rang and he announcers voice echoed threw out the stadium. Logan didn't really listen; he was to preoccupied by the woman watching Marie. He inhaled deeply and recognized the scent instantly. ' Raven.' The woman looked at him and smiled. She wore a blue dress, white shoes and purse with brown hair and eyes.  
  
Logan looked back to Marie and then back to Raven, but she was gone. He did see a bus boy walking away and knew it was her.  
  
" Logan look at dat." Marie tugged on his arm snapping him out of his daze, while she pointed to the screen. An auburn horse with white stripes that ran from her ears down right next to her eyes, and down along her cheeks slowly blending into the rest of the auburn hair. The horse seemed really edgy, more like it was in a bad mood. Shown in the winner's circle, the owner and jockey were a few feet away posing for pictures.  
  
But that's not what caught Marie's eyes. It was the little boy petting the horse. He must have been nine or ten years old. He wore a pair of black pants, a blue t-shirt under a brown coat. He had short brown hair that was being blown in the wind and he had a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes.  
  
" Well what do you know." Logan smiled as he followed Marie's finger. " What?" Logan wasn't getting it. All she was pointing to was the kid petting the horse.  
  
" That, ah want t' pet th' horses." Marie said energetically.  
  
" I don't know if you'll be able to pet um, but you can get pretty close." Logan began to pick up his things, and took Marie outside after cashing in her winning ticket. Marie won about 15 dollars on her bet and Logan.well he wasn't so lucky.  
  
They walked outside; lucky it was a nice hot summer day. It was June 21, the first day of summer. They reached the stables for the horses that had already raced or will be racing in future races, Marie just stood silent as she watched the horses. Logan opened his program to see if he liked anyone for the feature race  
  
' Wow' Marie thought. She wanted to get closer so she snuck under the rope and left Logan, he was only ten feet away and there was this horse Marie completely fell in love with. The horse itself was a short-tempered horse, with a bad attitude. She was an auburn color with white stripes that ran from her ears down right next to her eyes and down along her cheeks slowly blending into the rest of her auburn hair.  
  
Slowly Marie approached the horse. The trainers or owner was nowhere in sight so why not go up and pet her. She was less then two feet away; she looked back to Logan whom was eyeing his program carefully. Occasionally glancing at her, but just let her be. Logan didn't get along to well with horses.  
  
Slowly she reached out her hand to the horse; slowly she brushed her hand over the horses back. The horse brought her head down to look at the four- foot 11-inch child right next to her. Marie looked into the horses deep brown eyes, slowly removing her hand from her, and brought it up to her face.  
  
Marie eyed the horse's streaks of white and smiled as she traced them. " Hey ah've got stripes like you." Marie said as, with the other and she showed the horse her own white stripes.  
  
It was then that a stable boy came back and was shocked this little girl had calmed the wild horse.  
  
" Hey kid you're not supposed to be here." As soon as he spoke, he took a step foreword causing the horse to become very protective and wild of the little girl.  
  
The boy jumped back when the horse somewhat lunged at him, and decided to leave her be.  
  
" Well now chere looks like de fillie's taken a shine ta ya." The same little boy Marie had seen on TV was right next her. Causing her too jump a bit. What mad her upset was the fact she didn't hear him coming.  
  
" Y' know what 'er name is?" Marie questioned as she began to stroke the horse's mane again.  
  
" Some call 'er pain in de ass, others stubborn as hell. But me I got t' name 'er, seein' as how she be mine." But the little boy was cut off.  
  
" She's y'horse?" Marie asked in disbelief. She still continued to stroke the horse, but was eyeing the little boy with sunglasses, a brown coat, and black jeans. Along with cute wind blown brown hair. She was eyeing him closely.  
  
" Oui, Remy got 'er for his birthday." The boy said with a nod, in a mild tone folding his arms over his chest.  
  
" Who's Remy, Ah thought you said dis horse was y'eres? (Yours.)" Marie asked suspiciously.  
  
" Ya lookin' at 'im." Remy said putting his hands to his chest to reveal a pair black fingerless gloves, like Marie's. " Me and my Pa own two horses and race um through his uncles stable." Marie took the time to look at Logan. He was staring right at them, he didn't look upset, but he didn't look happy either.  
  
She gave him a smile and a small wave to let him know she was fine, and he nodded in response. He was five, ten feet away and Marie knew he could hear every thing that was being said, and if needed he would be there in the blink of an eye. Remy of course saw this transaction but chose to ignore it.  
  
" What's 'er name?" Marie asked again, looking at the horse.  
  
" Oh, da Rogue Belle. Like you." Remy said in a sweet tone. Even at the age of nine, Remy Le Beau was still quite the charmer.  
  
" Rogue Belle." She tested the sound of it. "Ah love dat name.it fits..ah guess your right 'bout meh." Marie said absently.  
  
" Y'goin' t' tell me y'name pettie." He asked again.  
  
" No." She said smirk.  
  
" Noh?"  
  
" Well ah don't like mah name." She said looking down to her necklace and holding it for a moment, sighing.  
  
" Den I'll give y' a new one." He said in a high voice.  
  
" Really?" She asked, looking at Logan, whom looked a little upset but gave her a nodd of approval. Marie just couldn't figure out what he was so afraid of, from what she'd seen horses had always been really big, and really sweet. So what was Logan's problem, but Marie just shrugged it off and refocused her attention to Remy.  
  
Remy nodded with a smile as he looked at her. " Well chere seein' as how y' like 'er. " he gestured to Rogue Belle. " And y' both have dem white streaks so." the little boy looked up to the roof of the stable as if he would find the name up there. " Rogue." He said simply, still looking up, but then slowly looking down at her.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Rogue.y't' special to be a belle and well y'lone so Rogue fits. Plus I love de name ma self. Ever since he read de Black Belle. Always though it should have been Rogue though. Seein' as how de horse was well a rogue." He said flashing her his best smile. Well Marie was less then impressed, on the outside at least. Logan had already clued her in on guys like Remy, but at the time she didn't really see why, but she was glad she new, if not she would had done something stupid. She didn't know what, but she knew it would have been stupid.  
  
" Well aren't ya th' smooth talker." Marie said a little annoyed placing a hand on her hip. Even at the age of eight she had an attitude.  
  
" Y' don't like de name?" he asked with a fake pout, except a small very tiny piece of him was hurt. (And I mean small, like the size of a pinhead. But it was still there.)  
  
" Nah ah like it." She said angelically.  
  
" REMY Y'FRIEND AND Y' GET GOIN'" A man with the same accent as Remy yelled out, as they began to gather up some horses to load um up for the next race in a bit.  
  
" Right Pa." Remy yelled back, looking to Rogue, whom had began to walk back over to Logan. " Wait chere." Remy called out after her.  
  
The little girl in pigtails turned round to see the little boy in the brown coat and sunglasses run up to her. " Yah?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" I just wanted t' say good bye chere." Remy said as he took her semi gloved hand in his semi gloved hand and brought it up to his lips softly kissing the leather cloth of her gloves. He smiled at the small blush that slowly spread to her cheeks. ' Pa was right dey do blush.' Remy thought slyly. He heard a low growl and looked to see a rather tall, muscular man glaring at him.  
  
The boy backed up slowly , releasing Rogue's hand he smiled his usual smile. Then tipped his sunglasses to reveal a pair of red on black pair of demon eyes. Then quickly turned and walked away.  
  
To say Rogue was shocked would have been an understatement; those eyes memorized Rogue. Before realizing it she and Logan were walking away from the stables.  
  
It was pretty empty now most people left after the feature race so Logan and Marie were just walking around, enjoying the scenery. Logan didn't really say anything to her about the boy named Remy, but she knew it was coming.  
  
" Hey Stripes." he began. " I've told you about guys right." Logan was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He hated it when he was forced to be in a parent mode.  
  
" Ya Logan, don't worry ah know." Marie said instantly. 'Eight years old and ah already have had a sex talk.' Marie thought, as a long silence rolled in. Marie was the first to break it though. " Hey Logan?"  
  
" Yah." He said absently.  
  
" Ya have two names right?" Marie looked up at him, but Logan just stared straight ahead.  
  
" Your point?" He asked with a nod.  
  
" So shouldn't ah have two?" She asked innocently.  
  
He really didn't know how to answer that so he just glanced to her and gave her a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Well ah've always hated mah name so."  
  
" So you want to use the name that kid gave ya?" Logan knew where she was going with this.  
  
" Well in a way it kind of fits." Marie said matter of fact.  
  
" Oh.how so." Again Logan raised an eyebrow at the child.  
  
" Well ah'm a loner, and when mah powers come ah'll have ta leave." Marie said sadly.  
  
" What makes ya say that?" Logan asked softly.  
  
" Ah'll be a danger t' ya." Rogue averted her gaze and became very interested with her boots. For some reason she felt a single tear make its way down her cheek. She didn't reach to whip it off cause then Logan would see that she was crying, so she chose to ignore it.  
  
Unfortunately for Marie, Logan could smell the ears that were welling up in her eyes. " And who said that. Stripes I'm more of a danger to myself then you." Logan got down on his knees to be eye to eye with her. " If anything Stripes you keep me alive. If not for you what reason would I have for waking up in the morning?" he asked with a smile to try and help lighten the mood.  
  
Rogue smiled and whipped away the tears that had descended down her cheeks. " Y' really mean dat?" She questioned quietly.  
  
" Ya I really do Rogue.Would I lie to you?" Rogue didn't miss the fact he called her Rogue, she just smiled. He placed his hands on her shoulders smiling right at her.  
  
" No." She said simply, the reached out and hugged him, bringing her arms around his neck.  
  
" Stripes promise me that you won't leave because you feel you're a threat to me." He said seriously as he returned her hug. His only reply was a faint nod of her head. " Okay then, you know that you can talk to be about anything right?" He drew back a little to look her square in the eye.  
  
" Yup." The eight year old replied cutely.  
  
" Good." Logan stood up and the two began walking to the truck.  
  
" Hey Logan." She saw him nod and continued. " 'bout talking t' ya 'bout anythin'."  
  
" Yah." He looked down to her, and again raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Ya know dat boy, Remy, ah think he's kind of cute." Rogue said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Logan stopped dead in his tracks, and looked down at the little girl, with a totally funny look of pure shock and horror combine. " Stripes let me rephrase that.any thing but THAT." Logan put the stress on 'that'. As to tell her never mention if you think a guy is cute in my presence again.  
  
Rogue just laughed and grabbed his hand, as the walked hand in hand through the huge Emerald Down parking lot.  
  
Author Note: Ok I'm done, thank God. This chapter is to all the Remy fans out there. I have one more I've started writing. It is when Rogue first gets her powers. So please review and the next part should be out next week. PLEASE REVIEW! Review make my day. : ) 


	5. What's In A Name? Part 3

Disclaimer: Don't own x-men or any of the characters, expect Embers, he is my creation. Please just read the fic. Move along there is nothing to read up here that you don't already know.  
  
Oh ya any city or town names in this fic, I made them up.  
  
READ THIS!!!! Authors Note: Ok problem. I wrote this but you are seeing these memories from Logan, but a very key point happens with out Logan seeing it so in seeing these images, Rogue adds in some her own memories to fill the void. OK. Now you can read. Enjoy. :)  
  
Drifters  
  
Chapter 3: What's In A Name? Part 3  
It's Getting Hot In Here  
3 Years Later (from the last part.)  
  
" Stay in the truck Stripes." Logan said sternly, as he closed the door to the blue paint chipped truck.  
  
" But." Rogue began to protest.  
  
" NO." he yelled. Ever since Rogue hit the age of nine or ten Logan became very protective. The fact that her powers hadn't manifested yet was probably the reason.  
  
Rogue huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Frowning and giving Logan one of her best death glares, to which Logan smiled and walked away. Leaving a very pissed off Rogue in the truck.  
  
' Dam him.' Rogue yelled in her mind. She was 11 years old and was suppose to get her powers when she was nine or ten. Given the fact today was her birthday and Logan every year managed to leave her somewhere and come back in a bad mood wasn't helping her bad mood one bit.  
  
Rogue slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm down.  
  
But the fact that she was in some city she never heard of, stuck in a truck. All that and the fact that she had just hear a woman scream.  
  
" HELP!!!" She heard the woman call out again.  
  
Rogue looked around to see no one. She did see a dark alley and could have sworn she heard another sound emit from the alley.  
  
Never being one to sit and wait the 11 year old girl got out of the truck only dressed in a pair of gray baggie sweats, a long sleeve dark blue shirt, black gloves that covered all of her hands and part of her wrist, and a pair of open toed flip flop sandals. She had short hair just a little above the shoulders auburn hair, with her trademark white streaks framing her face.  
  
Rogue ran into the alley without a second thought. She saw what she originally thought was a woman was actually a teenage girl about the age of 15 or 16. She had long gold blonde hair, green eyes, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Some punk kids about 18 or 19, were surrounding her. One was going through her purse. Two were laughing and shoving each other. Another was getting pretty close to the trembling girl. And the last one was looking right at Rogue.  
  
They wore all black, a few had spiked bleached hair, and others had silver spikes on their clothing and the one looking right at her wore a leather coat and combat boots. He must have been there leader.  
  
" Get lost kid." He said angrily. The other four stopped to look at Rogue and smiled, sending chills down Rogue's spin.  
  
" Leave 'er alone." Rogue managed to find her voice after a few seconds. 'Oh GAWD if there were anytime for meh t' get mah powers now is th' time.' Rogue prayed as she took off her gloves and threw them to the ground.  
  
" Are ya kiddin' meh?" Another asked in an accent much like Rogue's.  
  
"No." She said in a cocky tone, praying that the training her and Logan had would help her in real life. Slowly she took a step foreword.  
  
" No?" The others all looked at each other and then laughed, turning their attention back to Rogue.  
  
" Ah said: leave 'er alone." Rogue repeated finding more courage each time she opened her mouth. She then took another step foreword.  
  
The leader of the group took up her challenge and was right in front of Rogue before she knew it. He was a good two feet taller then the 4'11in. Girl. He then slowly bent down to her eye level with a cocky grin.  
  
The next thing Rogue knew was she felt a huge pain in her stomach and she was laying on the ground and the major pain in her stomach keeps increasing. She heard that girl scream again, ' Gawd dat voice is annoying.' Rogue thought to herself trying to forget the pain. Then Rogue felt herself being lifted up by one of them, as she coughed.  
  
She knew she had coughed up blood by the foul taste left in her mouth. " Let her go." A new voice reached her ears. It was male but they didn't sound all mean like the others. Some one else laughed, and then she felt herself being thrown.  
  
" You want her Embers you catch better catch her." The one holding Rogue called out to the guy, as Rogue was in midair. " Just don't burn down the city again."  
  
The fear of where she might land snapped her out of her thoughts. As she felt strong arms catch her. She knew it wasn't Logan, that's all she needed to know, so she began to struggle.  
  
" LET MEH GO!" Rogue yelled and before the guy could do anything, Rogue shoved her hand into his face. The instant her hand came in contact with his face Rogue had no idea who she was. She screamed out in pain at the new force making its way into her head.  
  
Flashes of fights (' Stop it Steve. I don't want any trouble.') A giant fire, ('I'm sorry I didn't mean too.I'm sorry.') a car crash (' Hey mom you ok.MOM!!!' * Crash* glass breaking every where, a body got smashed.) A school she never knew existed (' hey Max!' A girl called out. ' Hey babe.' He called back. ' Cooper bro what's up?' A jock asked. ' Not much.' He shot back. As he continued walking down the hall.) A father walking away ('Hey dad where ya going?" Max called out to his father's retreating form. ' Out.' Was his dry reply. ' look dad I know you and mom have.' But he was cut off. ' Look son your mom and I have tried to talk things out, but what does talking solve?' With that Max's father left.) There was fire, a lot of fire (' I can't control it!' Max yelled out. ' Someone help. It's to much power.') There was so much fire; everywhere she turned it was there.  
  
Rogue finally found the strength to pull away. Her hand reluctantly pulled away, almost as if there was a magnetic pull. Once her hand was removed both of them collapsed to the ground. The guy she now knew a Max Cooper was no temporally out of it but she new he would be up in a matter of minutes. Rogue slowly rose to her feet, and manage to grab one of her gloves before she felt completely lost, again. Who was she?  
XxXxXxXxXx  
Logan had just slammed the truck door shut, as he left a very pissed off Rogue alone in the truck.  
  
It was a farley nice day, so Logan wore a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
He walked over to the post office around the block. He still hadn't told Rogue about the fact that every year he sent her mother, Raven, a letter. This year he wrote:  
  
Raven,  
  
Another year, huh? Well Rogue is now eleven and every year her attitude becomes more and more like yours. But she has yet to receive her powers, which makes me believe that Destiny can't see everything meaning we still have control over are lives. I don't know about you but I like the idea that I can control what goes on in my life. Take care.  
  
Logan  
  
Logan brought out some stamps and sealed the letter, then mailed it without a thought. He then noticed someone was staring at him. He chose to ignore it for now and left. Still the guy in the corner followed him closely.  
  
The guy was thin yet muscular, black t-shirt, blue jeans. He wore a black hair and some funky jewelry, in Logan's opinion, and a leather coat.  
  
Logan decided to end this little came of cat and mouse, so he took a sharp right down an empty alley.  
  
The man quickly followed around the corner, the second he turned the corner, Logan was ready, he grabbed the other guy by the neck and threw him to the wall.  
  
" Who the hell are ya, bub?" Logan asked slightly growling.  
  
*Shwink* Logan brought his claws dangerously close to the guys neck.  
  
" Hey take it easy." The guy gulped, putting his hands up in surrender. " You're Logan Wolf, right?"  
  
" What's it to ya?" Logan snapped back, again growling.  
  
" I was sent to give you this." The man slowly reached into his coat pocket and dug around a bit. Then slowly brought his hand out.  
  
He handed a small box with brown wrapping, and handed it to Logan, then slowly walked away.  
  
Logan looked down at the box in his hands, it read: To Marie.  
  
Logan looked around but saw no one, but he knew she was watching. Just then Logan heard a deadly scream and new instantly it was Rogue. ' OH SHIT!' he thought as he growled under his breath and took off running in Rogue's direction. Dropping the package.  
  
He reached an alley where he knew she had been only to find a girl lying beaten on the ground, with a once white but now blood stained shirt, and jeans. A punk teenager was lying on the ground, with red hair, and a red shirt, and black pants. He was slowly moving but Logan was to worried about Rogue to go and help him. ' Dam it Stripes where are ya?' Logan then began to slightly sniff around, for Rogue. He found her scent and took off running.  
  
He found Rogue stumbling down the sidewalk with a leather jacket on, and was missing a glove on her right hand.  
  
" Rogue." He called out, but she didn't stop, she just kept on walking.or trying to at least.  
  
" Hey Stripes." Logan called out again, grabbing her shoulder, but a sharp pain ignited from Rogue.  
  
Rogue was then surrounded by a huge inferno of flames. Rogues remained in the center, unaffected. Her eyes growled a bright yellow; her once deep emerald eyes were now red on yellow. Logan couldn't look her in the eye her eyes were flaming with rage.  
  
Her body was sweating from the heat, which gave her a glossy appearance, causing her clothes to stick to her skin. Her hair was moist but flared out from the waves of heat.  
  
She had lost her sandals and stood there bare foot facing Logan, with her arms lying life less at her sides, glaring at Logan with a smirk on her lips.  
  
" Leave me alone." The voice that came from Rogue's lips was and wasn't Rogue. It was a mixture of hers and the guy's voice.  
  
" Stripes. let me help you, just calm down." Logan said rather calmly. They were in the middle of the street and most people had left the area already. The few that stayed to watch were watching from a pretty safe distance.  
  
" Logan." Rogue alone said in a week voice.  
  
" Come on Rogue, calm down. Well talk about this, how were going to deal with your powers and all." Logan began to walk slowly up to her.  
  
Rogue was fighting the other guy in her head, she wasn't too sure what but something Logan said made it upset.  
  
" What will talking solve." That voice exploded and the once dieing flames surrounding Rogue ignited and drew power from her rage. Swirling flames surrounded Rogue, slowly burning her once gray sweats into shorts, and the shirt under the coat became a tank top. For some reason the jacket was unharmed.  
  
Logan was thrown back a good twenty feet, and on top of that he was thrown into a guy about 18 or 19 with hair the color of fire. He wore a red t- shirt, and black pants and boots, that's when Logan realized he was the guy from the alley. He was frowning as he looked at the 11-year-old child turning the town of Grant into a giant Barbecue.  
  
" What did ya say to her?" The guy asked, looking somewhat amused at Logan.  
  
" To calm down so we could talk." Logan said bitterly, unsure why he answered the punk's question. As he reached behind his neck to feel a gash wound on the back of his neck that had just finished healing.  
  
" If what I think happened, happened then that would of set me off too." He frowned again, and took a deep breath and closed his eyes as if trying to repress a bad memory.  
  
*Shwink*  
  
The kid opened his eyes and had three razor sharp claws in his face. Logan was barely taller then the punk. " What's your name bub? And what business do you have here?" Logan growled deep in his throat, glaring daggers at him.  
  
" Friends call me Embers, I'm a mutant, an' that girl dere did something funky to me, plus I tried to help her earlier and I think I made it worse, so I want to make it better. Second I want to get my coat back form de kid. If you must know, that is." Embers said smirking.  
  
" Well Embers you're going to help me or I'll kill you if you take another step closer to her." Logan's growl deepened and he moved his claws closer to his neck to prove his point. "Seein' as how part of you is in her, how do I stop her?"  
  
" Well one way to help us both out is to let me fight her so she will be weakened, so then the flames will die down and so will she. So what exactly is her power?" Embers asked a little grateful that Logan had sheathed his claws.  
  
" Well they just manifested, but her power is when ever any living thing that touches her skin she absorbs their power, memories, physical abilities and life force." Logan said as a chill ran down his spin at the thought.  
  
" That's rough.well lets get to work than shall we." It wasn't a question just an invitation to go and save the damsel in distress aka Rogue.  
  
Embers got stone still, as if focusing his energy. Arms at his sides, then he slowly brought them up only bending his elbows. From his elbows up to his arms were still. He took a deep breath, and then looked to Logan. " So, pal what's y'ere name?"  
  
" Wolverine." Logan said reluctantly. " What do you think you're doing, bub?"  
  
" Well you can't take the heat, so.I'm going in after her." Embers tried to give Logan a do it my way or else look, but Logan wasn't caving so easily.  
  
" If any harm comes to Rogue I will personally hunt you down." Logan spoke through his teeth.  
  
" She will get hurt but I'll keep her alive. Oh and you might want to stand back." Embers let out and before Logan could protest Ember yelled out bringing his arms above his head and a similar flame surrounded him, and he took off toward Rogue. (A/N: Like in DBZ when they go super sayain, only with fire, and no change to their eyes or hair. Actually sort of, red on yellow eyes, their hair turn a blood red color.)  
  
Logan could only look on and frown, but he decided to still try and get as close as he could with out getting barbecued. 'Dam.' He thought angrily, as the flames pushed him back.  
  
Rogue and Embers were now both in the center of the inferno. A raging fire hungrily consumed anything in its path.  
  
" Get lost." The twisted voice roared from Rogue's mouth, as did the flames. Rogue's hair now glowed a fiery red, her once auburn hair was more red, and the white streaks had now become a blood red orange.  
  
" Not yet baby doll." Embers yelled out right before he charged at Rogue.  
  
Hoping to get the jump on the girl, Embers charged at her head on. But unfortunately Rogue at this point was Embers in away. She anticipated his attack, by bringing up a flaming shield to reflect him.  
  
Embers couldn't stop in time he wasn't expecting her to use her, his power like that. He was violently thrown back into a brick wall causing a very human like imprint behind him.  
  
Moaning lightly Embers brought his hand to his head, and checked for any blood. Seeing none, he powered up and charged a smirking Rogue.  
  
A volley of punches and kicks were exchanged both easily dodged and blocked only a few made contact with each other.  
  
Logan was stuck on the sidelines, watching Rogue and Embers fight. When out of the corner of his eye Logan saw a fire hydrant, a sly smile appeared on Logan's lips as he walked over to it.  
  
Rogue saw this and quickly grabbed Embers by his shirt and flung him at Logan.  
  
Logan was to focused at the task at hand that he didn't realize until the last second that Embers was being hurled at him.  
  
*Thud*  
  
*Crash*  
  
*Clang*  
  
Logan found himself on the ground knocked into two or three garbage cans with Embers lying on top of him.  
  
" Get of me Sparks." Logan said gruffly.  
  
" It's Embers." He said as he got up to look at Rogue. Some how this little girl had his power and mind and yet she was better are using them then he was, this made him mad to say the least.  
  
" Any other brilliant ideas?" Logan asked as he stood up and looked onto the desolate street that had been destroyed all because of one eleven-year- old girl.  
  
" Ya just on but it ain't so brilliant." Embers said reluctantly as he whipped away some of the blood on his lip.  
  
" Well what is it?" Logan asked then slowly began to walk toward Rogue. Whom had her back to the two and was attempting to leave.  
  
" Well what we do is I'll distract her, and you jump 'er. See ah figure that if you can remind de girl who she is den are problems are solved. And I get my jacket back." Embers then took a step toward the girl.  
  
" What? No, there has to be something better."  
  
" Why not?" Embers asked rather shocked.  
  
" How 'bout I rip that fire hydrant, so she can't burn anything else down, and she can't use.your powers." Logan said as he looked to the fire hydrant from before.  
  
" Wrong. That won't work Claws." Embers stated angrily, causing Logan to reluctantly stop.  
  
" And why not?" Logan slowly turned around, to face a frowning Embers.  
  
" Have ya ever poured cold water on anything really hot before?" Embers questioned a tad annoyed.  
  
" Ya you get a hell of a lot of steam. SO?" Logan was now officially annoyed.  
  
" Which is hotter then the fire itself. We would all melt from de heat, before the water would over take the flames." Embers stated, and Logan just growled. " So I'll distract her and you jump 'er. Lets go.on three. One."  
  
" Hold up." Logan shook his head he didn't like Embers plan one bit.  
  
" Two."  
  
" I said."  
  
" Three." And with that he was off for round two against Rogue.  
  
" Y' again." It was more Rogue's voice this time but Embers was still in her.  
  
" Ok girlie ya damage my jacket an' ah won't play nice this time." Embers was trying to catch her off guard but to no avail.  
  
" Don't call me girlie." And with that the fist were flying.  
  
Logan watched and waited for the right moment to make his move.and there it was.  
  
Embers was concentrating his energy into a fire ball that he could hopefully fire at Rogue and then stun her long enough so Logan could pin her down. She wasn't anticipating it because it was something he had never tried before.  
  
He fired it at her at a deadly speed, and his aim was perfect. He hit her right on her left shoulder. Causing her to drop down from the force.  
  
Logan wasted no time as he sprang into action, he charged behind her and in one slick graceful movement Logan managed to grab Rogue from under her arms, which made her cry out in pain. That's when both Logan and Embers realized the fireball Embers had shot at her had broken through the thick leather jacket and she was bleeding badly.  
  
" Oops." Was all Embers could say. Rogue began to struggle regardless of the pain shooting threw her left shoulder. Though for some reason it was healing rather quickly, but slow compared to Logan's regeneration powers.  
  
" Hey Stripes calm down, it's me Logan." Logan spoke softly, to her. Keeping her pinned down. " Sparks hold her.and watch her skin. No need to make matters worse." Logan said in his usual gruff tone. As Embers held arms at her sides and forced her into a sitting position.  
  
Logan then got as close to Rogue's face as he could. " Rogue listens to my voice."  
  
" Stay away." She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Still continuing to struggle.  
  
" Come on kid fight. You're better then that." Embers said in her ear.  
  
" Come on darlin' remember who you are." Logan encouraged her.  
  
" No he's dead I killed them, both of them dead. It was all my fault. I couldn't control it.. PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" The voices were switching off and on. The Embers inside of her was lost and confused, he blamed himself for someone's death.  
  
" Look ignore it. It was a long time ago and nothing you can do can bring them back. He's dead. And so is the girl." Embers said coldly. After he said this Rogue struggling to get out of Embers hold lessened, and became more of a struggle to regain control of her body.  
  
" Stripes come on focus."  
  
" No leave meh alone, GET OUT OF MAH HEAD!" Rogue yelled at the top of her lungs as another inferno raged out of her. Sending Logan and Embers flying back.  
  
Logan looked up to see Rogue standing alone in the street with a small faint glow about her. Her head was down in shame and her shoulders dropped. Her knees bent and wobbling to hold herself up right. She then slowly raised her head and caught Logan's eyes. Her hair regained its auburn and white stripes look, and her eyes regained their emerald beauty. They started at each other for a few moments. " Logan.ah'm sorry.ah didn't stay in th' truck." Rogue said before she collapsed on the street.  
  
Logan got up and comforted her, her breathing was slow but he knew she would be fine. So Logan just held her. Embers reluctantly made his way over to the two. " Ya know Claws.we don't make such a bad team."  
  
Logan looked up and smiled at the boy. " Ya guess you're right."  
  
" Hey Max." Both Embers and Logan looked down at Rogue, whom was barley awake. She met Embers gaze and smiled " Your dad would have been proud."  
  
" Maybe, kid." Embers smiled then sat next to the two and scuffed up Rogue's hair a bit. She then yawned and fell asleep.  
  
" Logan." A deep woman's voice made both of them snap their heads around to face a woman dressed in a black shirt and jeans with red hair falling free. " You forgot this." She said and put down the package that Logan dropped in his hastened search for Rogue. She turned and began to walk away but then stopped. " This is not only the right life for her, but it is also the best." Raven then walked away, both Logan and Embers watched until she was gone.  
  
Neither of them said a thing about her after she left. Embers grabbed the small brown box, and Logan picked up Rogue. They walked back to the truck. Logan then carefully set Rogue in covering her with a spare blanket, and then walked over to Embers, he was sitting alone on the sidewalk staring at the almost destroyed city.  
  
" It looked like this after the fire, that I caused." Embers said emptily. Logan felt that some where deep down he wanted to know what had cause those things to happen to Rogue and what had made her calm down, so he sat next to him and listened. " I was about eleven. My father and mother had recently gotten a divorce. When I asked him to stay and talk about it he asked me 'what does talking solve?' I didn't see him for about a week, but he came back, and took me out for one last guy's night. I don't fully remember it, but I do recall that I got my powers dat night. We were walking out of the Pete's Grill and all of a sudden I got really hot. My father thought I was getting sick so we headed home." He took a sharp breath.  
  
" But on are walk back my father and I were jumped. The muggers took his wallet and gold watch, they beat him, I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. I just kept yelling. Then finally something inside me snapped.I was swallowed by a giant flame, I could feel the heat all over my body; I could feel my clothing slowly burn away. My eyes became a red on yellow, and my hair was a flaming red. I couldn't think strait; all I could see was the look of pure fear on those jerks faces of the monster that I had become. I just yelled out, I couldn't control my powers yet, I set the whole block on fire, I killed two people, and one being my father the other was a little girl. I remember yelling out 'I couldn't control it, it was too much power.' I was so confused. I could control fire, and for some reason I can heal rather quickly because of that, that's why I don't burn. I had to get fireproof clothing. " The whole experience was replaying before Embers eyes and there was no snapping him out of it, until he relived it fully.  
  
" When I finally regained control, I looked on in horror at what I had done. They said some old wiring in an old building caused the fire but most knew different, they just didn't say anything. They tried to reassure me that I could do any thing, and they said my father had died from a blow to the head, but I think he wanted to make me feel better. The little girl was eight years old, I told the family the whole truth. They said they didn't blame me, they new about mutants. Turns out the mother of the little girl could control water. And it was her fault that we had a flood ten years back before that. So she didn't blame me. Turns out she was very open about death, said it was just her daughters time. That didn't make me feel any better. I wanted them to hate me. but no one did..Over half of this town is populated with mutants and the others fully accept them..After a while I could control my power, so I decided to help people that couldn't help themselves. Just doing little things. Then I met Rogue and I had to relive it. I'm glad though, something like than shouldn't be forgotten." Embers then snapped out of his lost state, and looked over to Logan and smiled. " So where are you an' de girl goin'?" Embers asked his off and on accent returning, trying to change the subject.  
  
" Don't know. Out of here at least. I don't know how many people would want us around after.." His voice trailed off though.  
  
" You'd be surprised. I think they might be upset, but no one will show it. If you're ever in town again, look me up." Embers rose to shake Logan's hand. " Logan."  
  
" Max." Both men smiled, Logan then turned around and headed for his truck. " Hey Sparks.Every one has a past, it just depends on how we deal with the future that matters. But what happens in out past makes us stronger so we can face the future. Remember that." Logan smiled then got in the car a roared up the engine.  
  
" Keep them claws sharp so next time we can have us a fair fight. Oh and tell Rogue she can keep the jacket." He called out over the loud engine.  
  
" Will do." Logan called out as he drove off to the next town.  
Authors Note: Hallelujah I'm done. This chapter took me forever to write, I rewrote it twice, but I am happy with this version the best, and if you don't like well tuff luck. Please review and let me know what you think. In the next part, I will fill you in on 'the school'. And that will be the last part to chapter 3. (hopefully.) So until then, happy reading. : ) 


	6. What's In A Name? Part 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN X-MEN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drifters  
  
-  
  
Ch. 3 What's In A Name? Part 4  
  
-  
  
Practically 6 years later  
  
About 11 months earlier from ch. 1  
  
-  
  
Rogue was practically 17 and had been dealing with her powers pretty well so far. It bugged her but she rarely showed it. Over the years she had kept in touch with Embers. She wrote him a letter once a month, in her last one she had told him she finally had saved up enough for a laptop and had e- mail now. RogueBelle @yahoo.com (Not a real e-mail address.) So they emailed more frequently.  
  
Rogue had at the age of 15 become a semi Goth and gradually worked her way up. She rarely wore a tone of make-up cause Logan wouldn't let her buy it so she had to use what she had, and make it last. Her wardrobe consisted mainly of black.  
  
Logan had recently gone into bar fighting, and earned some extra cash from it. It wasn't until Rogue came to watch him one night and had got in a fight with some guy about who would win; she they bet on it, and Rogue decided to profit form it. He wasn't to keen on the idea but he figured why not. He refused to let her drink though. She tried as hard as she could but failed. Thanks to Logan.  
  
Logan recently had left Rogue alone in Carlton, to meet a friend of Ororo's. The two had met recently and Ororo had said she knew someone that could possibly help Rogue. So he reluctantly left. Rogue stayed in a pretty nice hotel room for a while, leaving her the truck, while he took his motorcycle out to meet Ororo's friend.  
  
He had been driving for what seemed like four hours now, but in real it had only been one. He finally reached the park for the meeting.  
  
He parked his bike, and walked into the center near some park benches and a giant apple tree. He was now under an apple tree, it was late spring, so the tree was already bursting with apples, ready for picking.  
  
A slightly strong breeze blew by with a force, and rustling the branches so a few of the ripe apples fall. Wolverine, being rather jumpy, sliced the apples down the middle in one swift motion, without thinking of what he was really doing.  
  
A small giggle from behind a tree caught his attention. " Weather Witch that wasn't funny." He said trying to sound tuff, but a small chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
" I was simply trying to lightin' the mood." She confessed, as she walked out from her hiding spot, and slowly approached him. She hugged him lightly, and before pulling away she place a light kiss on his cheek. Logan tried but couldn't hide the small blush that made his way up his cheeks.  
  
" Good to see ya again 'Ro." He pulled away and they smiled at each other. Logan took the time to give her a once over to see if anything was different. She wore a white tank top, and blue jeans with a colorful sash holding part of her hair back.  
  
" It has been to long.How is Rogue?" She asked innocently.  
  
" Same old Rogue, she wasn't to happy that I left her, to come see you though. She says hi, though.So why don't we just get to the point and let me meet your friend." Logan said a little eager to get this over with.  
  
" Very well. Logan I would like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier." Ororo said looking at a middle-aged man sitting in a wheel chair smiling at them. He wore a blue suit, and tie with black loafers and well.he had no hair. They slowly walked over to the man. Ororo smiled politely and Logan was well Logan.  
  
" Good afternoon Logan. I am Charles Xavier. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Like you I am a mutant with the gift of telepathy. " Charles made the first move and politely extended his hand out to Logan.  
  
" Nice ta meet ya, Chuck." Logan said gruffly as he reluctantly shook his hand.  
  
" Well now that were acquainted, I know you want to know why I requested to speak to you." Xavier began; Logan just nodded, so he continued. " I run a school that may interest you and Rogue."  
  
" What are you getting at?" Logan cut in. Ororo scowled at Logan for interrupting but Logan just wanted to get to the point.  
  
" Simply that, I would like to invite you and Rogue to my school in hopes that you will become X-Men." He tried to sum it up the best he could.  
  
Sighing Logan sat down on one of the benches near by, and the Professor followed. " So what is this a cult for mutants?" Logan spat out trying to gather information.  
  
" Heavens no Logan, Charles takes in mutants to help teach them control." Ororo said kindly putting a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder. And to her surprise he didn't flinch or pull away like she anticipated.  
  
" I don't know, the kid is a pretty independent person. She'll probally think I'm abandoning her." Logan then sighed again. " She's a wild spirit, I don't know how well she would do being in a place like that. We haven't stayed in one place for more then a week. She is not the type to be tied down."  
  
" I think we should give it a try." Ororo said wisely.  
  
" We?" Logan questioned.  
  
" Yes, I'm going to be taking Evan in the summer after he finishes the school year. I should have sent him sooner but his powers developed late. That and he refuses to leave school his Senor year." Ororo explained.  
  
" It would greatly benefit both of you Logan. I can help teach Rogue control, and I can help you recover missing parts of your past." As soon as the Professor said this Logan's eyes got huge.  
  
" How did..oh right you're a telepath." He said regaining his cool exterior. He was also angry that the Professor had read his mind. Logan just settled on growling to prove his point, that he was not happy and that the Professor was not to do that again.  
  
" I'm sorry but I wanted you to know I'm here to help." The Professor said in pleading tone.  
  
" She's not going to like it, but I'll talk to her 'bout it. I'll be seeing ya 'Ro." Logan said as he stood up, and began to head back to his bike leaving the two alone.  
  
" Thank you." Both Ororo and the Professor said with a nod as they both watched him leave.  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
" Alright Stripes, so what do you think?" Logan had just finished explaining the whole X-men, Xavier thing to Rogue as was waiting for her to respond.  
  
" So ya're sure it's not a cult?" Rogue asked skeptically.  
  
" No, but 'Ro says it's not, so her word is good enough for me." Logan leaned against a near by wall in the hotel room, and crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.  
  
Rogue nodded, she was sitting on the foot of the bed some where deep in thought. She sighed and opened her mouth as if to talk but quickly closed it up again. More time passed slowly by, as Rogue thought threw all the positive and negative things that could happen if she went. " No." She finally said.  
  
" Alright.care to tell me why?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
" Care ta tell meh why ah should go?" Rogue answered back avoiding the question.  
  
" No."  
  
" Alright den." Rogue said as she got up, and stretched.  
  
" So your sure, about your decision?" He asked slightly pushing the subject.  
  
" Yes, ah'm sure, why are you pushin' th' subject Logan?" Rogue snapped back. Glaring at him.  
  
" No reason, just thought you should give it a try." He said nonchalantly.  
  
" Are ya tryin' ta get rid of meh or somethin'? Do ya want meh ta leave?" Rogue asked both angry and depressed.  
  
" No of course not. After 17 years of livin' with ya you'd think that but no. Every day with you is an adventure, can't think of any one that would want to leave you behind." Logan said honestly. ' It's just that I wouldn't mind knowing more about my past.' Logan thought, but would never tell Rogue that.  
  
" Alright, beh sides, ah don't think dey would want a gambling river rat like meh goin' ta dere school." Rogue tried to laugh it off but it didn't really work. She shrugged her shoulders and went to pack up her stuff.  
  
" Stripes I can't think of a reason why they wouldn't want you there." Logan said as he began to help her pack.  
  
" Ok then. So you won't ditch meh somewhere and neverh come back, right? Cause if ya will ah'll leave now." Rogue motioned a thumb to the door to prove her point.  
  
" Don't worry Stripes. Look I know finding out about your mother was a shock, but don't worry no one will ever leave you like that again, not as long as I have a say in it." Logan then gave her one of his rarely seen real genuine smiles. She smiled back through slightly watery eyes.  
  
" Thank ya, Logan." She blinked away the tears and hugged him. After a moment she pulled away. " How 'bout we hit some clubs or somethin' ah have an itchin' ta do some gamblin'."  
  
" Whatever you say, Rogue." Out side Logan looked perfectly happy and content, but inside he was upset that he had let a rare chance to find out more about his past. But he knew the smile on Rogue's face was worth it.  
  
" Ok then." Slinging her duffle over her shoulder, she headed for the door. " Oh ya an' dis time no attempted murders on guys dat hit on meh." She said smiling letting a small and rare giggle escape her lips.  
  
" I can't guaranty a thing." He smiled and chuckled as he followed her out.  
  
~~~//End Flash Back//~~~~  
  
In a few blinks of her eyes Rogue saw her entire life pass her by. But what stuck out the most were the memories of how she came to be in Logan's care, a small Cajun boy, her powers manifesting, and how the whole fight about the school broke out. She screamed out in pain.  
  
It all made sense now. Logan wanted to go to see Xavier to find out about his past. ' Why didn't he tell meh?' Rogue asked herself over and over again. Finally she managed suppress all the memories, and collapsed to the ground from the rush and from exhaustion.  
  
Logan was lying a few feet away from her, slowly regaining his strength. After a few more minutes Logan managed to regain enough strength, by the time he had reached Rogue she was well enough to carry her back to the hotel.  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
" As you can see behind me, the wreckage of yet another small town, that has been partly thrown to ruins. Reports say that the explosion originated from a small bar that once stood where I am standing now. This is the fifth attack in a chain of similar attacks said to have been caused by what eyewitnesses say to be a red-eyed demon." The young reporter with sandy blonde hair said. She stood in the center of a once peaceful looking town, but was not in ruins, and small parts were still burning. She took a deep breath, and continued. " As far as anyone can tell there have been only minor injures and no reported deaths. We are here with Mark Calmbers. Here is his story." The woman walked over to the bar tender from before. " Sir can you tell me in what happened here?"  
  
" A demon with devil eyes tried to kill me, then another blue demon saved me." He said in a trembling daze.  
  
" That's all anyone had been able to get out of him.."  
  
" Fifth one. It could be a coincidence; all five have been at the last places we've stopped at though. But." Logan voiced his thoughts as he turned off the TV.  
  
" Ah don't think so. Some ones afta us." Rogue said sleepily. Causing Logan to jump.  
  
" Maybe. Feeling any better?" He asked as he walked over to the bed, where she was resting.  
  
" Ah guess..He Logan.why didn't ya tell meh dat ya wanted ta go ta th' school ta learn more 'bout your past?" Rogue asked trying to sound more awake then she really was. Logan frowned and sat on a chair next to her bed. He really didn't want to answer this question.  
  
" Well.I just." Logan couldn't really find the right words to say for the life of him. He brought his hand up behind his head and began to rub his neck.  
  
" Didn't want meh ta worry." She finished for him. Logan just nodded. " Can we get somethin' ta eat?" She asked changing the subject, which Logan was grateful for.  
  
" Sure, that diner should be open." Logan stood up and grabbed his coat.  
  
" What time is it?" Rogue asked as she climbed out of bed and slipped on a her boots, and a coat.  
  
" 'Bout 8:30."  
  
" AM?" Rogue asked in disbelief. Logan nodded as they walked out the door to the diner. " How long have ah been out of it?"  
  
" All night, but don't worry." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
" How could he be so careless?" A dark shadow with glowing yellow eyes fumed.  
  
" Don't know." A younger man answered. " Maybe you give him to much freedom."  
  
" How long would it take you to get there?" The older man asked, ignoring the younger boys remark.  
  
" Ten ta twenty minutes."  
  
" Good. Go find him." He said with a smirk.  
  
" What about his friend?" The silver haired boy questioned.  
  
" Well, tell the thief the truth. Also tell him this is his last chance. One more slip up and he can kiss his freedom good bye." With this the shadowy figure left.  
  
" As you wish Magneto." With this the younger man took of running in a blinding speed toward two unsuspecting mutants.  
Authors Note: Oh ya I'm done. Look at me in bad self. Uhuhuhuh. Ok that's out of my system now. The next chapter should be up soon, I just need to type it up. But I am a huge procrastinator, so it will probably be up next Wednesday. Until then. : )  
  
Oh ya this is the last part to Chapter 3. Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	7. Good Luck For Me, Bad Luck For You

Disclaimer: Y' know de drill, so just read, my fic. (Don't own x-men.)  
  
Drifters  
  
Chapter 4: Good Luck For Me, Bad Luck For You  
  
:  
  
Gambit and Sabertooth had just left the town after lying low for a short while, going about 90 miles an hour, down the desolate country road. ' Where is de boy?' Gambit thought, when a strong wind moving faster then them past them in a quick flash.  
  
" Merde." Gambit said under his breath, as he motioned to go faster, then they're already blazing pace, knowing the answer to his question.  
  
They came up on a small town called Cain Bridge, and entered cautiously.  
  
Both parked 'their' bikes, Gambit kept looking around for two things, and saw neither of them.  
  
" Hey where's the kid?" Sabertooth asked.  
  
" Got my pussy cat, but Remy thinks he knows." Gambit said as he found one of the things he was looking for in a diner. " Lets go." He said reluctantly as the two made their way over to the diner.  
  
As they walked all of 20 or 30 feet or so Gambit caught the eye of every young girl. If he had been in a better mood he might of be up for a little lighthearted flirting, but he was to upset at the moment.  
  
When they walked in Gambit didn't even hesitate, he walked right over to a booth, where a young teenage boy about 17, sat smiling.  
  
" Alright Speedy where is he?" Gambit asked with his teeth clenched, as he put his palms on the table, and leaned foreword shoving his face into the smirking idiot before him. The kid had white hair slicked back with too much hair gel, wearing a blue half sleeved shirt, and what he thought were blue jeans and a pair of worn out tennis shoes.  
  
" He who?" he shot back innocently. Resting his chin on his knuckles.  
  
" Don' mess wit' me Pietro." Gambit had to clench his teeth so not to draw attention to them.  
  
The diner was pretty small but scarcely occupied with people, but still enough that Gambit would consider it a crowd.  
  
" Why whatever do you mean Remy?" Pietro made himself out to look like an innocent baby that knew nothing.  
  
Gambit hated the way his name rolled off Pietro's tongue, it made him even angrier. " Look Speedy if y' don' start talkin', Remy 'fraid he's goin' t' have ta get ruff." Remy said as he absently reached for his cards.  
  
" Oh don't give me that load of crap Card Boy." Pietro spat out rather loudly, surprising Gambit. " You think that Magneto isn't on to you? He knows that you haven't killed anyone you've encountered. Do you know how dangerous that is? What if the others find out about his plan, huh? Did you ever think of that? You're a thief shouldn't you know better then to leave a trail." Pietro paused to let his words sink in.  
  
" You never killed them?" Sabertooth decided to make his presence known.  
  
" Nope, Remy be glad he didn't. Gambit may be a t'ief but he neva killed a man before." Gambit said proudly.  
  
" How'd ya do it? I saw you blow those places up sky high." Sabertooth said between growls. He was mad and confused that the Cajun had managed to pull one over on him. Sabertooth also notice the number of looks he was receiving, and the fact there was less people in the diner now.  
  
" Ya know de kid dat been travlin' wit' us?" Sabertooth nodded, so Remy continued. " Well y' ever notice he always appeared on my bike late after we do some damage? Well he gets dem out so Remy's conscious can be spared." Gambit shrugged, but then remembered why he was angry a moment ago. " Now daddy's boy where's Kurt?"  
  
" Either dead or long gone by now. Magneto told him that you were a dead man, and to leave." Pietro said grinning at the very upset Cajun. " Magneto was very disappointed in you, you should have found her by NOW." Pietro yelled.  
  
" This not be Remy's fault. If he were to get some men he could trust well den.no fence pussy cat but you stand out to much." Remy joked as he laughed at the funny look on Sabertooth's face.  
  
" Fine do what you want, here's the number." Pietro tossed him a card with a phone number on it; Remy picked it up and left to make his call.  
  
Pietro and Sabertooth watched as Remy got yelled at over the phone. Magneto yelled so loud that sometimes that the few people that were left in the diner turned to look at the Cajun. Eventually the smooth talking Cajun got what he wanted.  
  
" Alright." Remy said clapping his hands together. " Looks like dis be are last nigh' toget'er Pussy Cat." Remy said in a fake disappointed tone. " Mags gonna bring in de ot'ers, and take y' two out." He stuck his thumb in a hitchhiker motion toward the door.  
  
" Are you serious?" Pietro exclaimed. " After all the mess you've caused how could he?"  
  
" He did, and it's done Speedy. SO Remy's worked up an appetite talkin' t' Mags over there so.Chere, could y' help Remy out here p'tite." Remy gave the waitress a sly smirk. She giggled then sauntered over to where they were sitting.  
  
" Well what can I get for you?" She asked, trying to hide her blush.  
  
" Well chere you can help Remy by tellin' him if y' seen dis fille?" Remy then flashed the picture of Rogue to her. The waitress studied it for a moment or two, and then smiled.  
  
" Ya her and her father had breakfast here yesterday morin' and I think this mornin' too but I'm not sure." She said sweetly. The woman was in her early thirties, she wore a blue dress and white tennis shoes with her blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun.  
  
Remy's smile widened. ' If dey were here dis mornin' den dey still must be here.' Remy thought then that his luck couldn't get any better, but he was wrong.  
  
A few minutes after Remy received his food, Logan walked in the diner, and up to the front counter. The boys had just, well Remy had just ordered some lunch. Remy had just taken a sip of his water when he saw him. He quickly spit out the water he was drinking, out of pure surprise, on Pietro who yelled out. " HEY."  
  
" Quiet Speedy, look dere.isn't dat de Wolf she travels wit'?" Remy asked to Pietro who just nodded. Remy's smile widened as pushed up his sunglasses up on the bridge of his nose and walked up to the front counter a few feet away from Logan, and carefully eves dropped.  
  
" Well how are you, is your daughter feeling better?" The waitress asked a bit concerned.  
  
Logan and Rogue had both given up trying to tell her Rogue wasn't Logan's daughter but she didn't get it. So he nodded. " Yah, she's doing much better, I wanted her to rest before we go to the fights tonight at the bar."  
  
" Oh, are you just betting or are you fighting in the matches?" She asked, every one in town went to the fights on Saturday nights, there really wasn't any thing else to do.  
  
" I fight and she bets. I told her she couldn't go until she got some rest." Logan had no idea why the hell he was being so open with the woman, but for some unknown reason he was.  
  
Remy smiled as he slowly drank the coffee he had ordered while up there, just to appear normal. ' So de fille likes gamblin' huh?' The Cajun smiled, at the thought.  
  
Logan had been eyeing the Cajun the whole time and knew he was listening. But for the moment he would let it go. He grabbed the food and turned to leave when he heard a young man complaining about water on his new shirt so he glance over to the table, and there his eyes met Sabertooth's for the first time. It was safe to say they hated each other from the start. They glared at each other for a few moments, until Logan growled deep in his throat and left.  
  
Gambit watched the little glaring contest going on between Logan and Creed, and when Logan left he got up from the counter and walked over to the table. 'Well now Gambit knows where to find dem.' Remy thought as he walked back to find Sabertooth picking at some food grumbling about something, and Pietro was whipping the water off his shirt. And with a sly smile Remy said, " Are troubles are over homes Remy's found dem."  
  
: )  
  
Authors Note: Ok sorry for the short chapter. I have the next one written, so all I need to do is type it up. SO that means some time next week. I would also like to let you all know that no matter what I will finish this fic, because I hate it when writers all of a sudden say they don't feel like writing it any more. I don't intend to be mean, but * cough * Rogue Lebeau, * Cough* I would really like it if you would keep writing. And a special thanks to those of you that put me on your favorites and reviewed. THANK YOU.  
  
: )  
  
Here is the answer to the one question almost everyone had asked me. : ) When are Rogue and Remy going to meet? : ) WELL.I plan to have Remy and Rogue meet, in about two more chapters, so please bare with me. Also I do plan to have Kurt and Rogue be brother and sister, and I have really no other future plans for this. Every thing I write is just off the top of my head. : ) I do how ever know the title of my next chapter: Enter the Three Stooges  
  
: )  
  
Ok the reason for the smily faces is this.Every thing always clumps together at the bottom so I am trying to figure out a way to space everything out.  
  
Until Next chapter!!!!!! 


	8. Enter the Three Stooges

: Disclaimer: I don't on X-men so please don't sue me. :  
  
Drifters : Chapter 5: Enter the Three Stooges : Logan walked back into the motel, to find Rogue was asleep, or so it seemed.  
  
" How do you sleep with all these smells and sounds." Rogue complained. It had been only half a day and she still had his heightened senses. All those memories returning to her like that, along with all the emotions that accompanied them. She now knew more of the school Logan wanted her to give a try, but she still had her doubts about it.  
  
" Ya learn to block some things out." Logan shrugged. " Brought ya some lunch." He raised the bag of food up, then set it on the table. Rogue nodded and climbed out of the bed. While he was gone she had taken the time to change into her favorite halter top, she only wore it when she was alone or when Logan was busy and she wouldn't accidentally touch him. And a pair of really faded black sweats and a pair of black gloves, of course. Her hair was semi pulled back and partly down and her face was bare because she decided to be lazy and didn't bother to put on her make-up yet.  
  
" Lets see what ya got." Rogue commented as she rummaged threw the bag of food. She found a one bowl of salad, a box with a burger and fries, and another box with just fries. In his hands he still held two cups of coffee. " Alright, ah'm starved." She stated as she settled herself on the bed and began to eat her food.  
  
" Kind of figured. " Logan muttered as he managed to snatch a few fries.  
  
They sat in silence and ate. Logan was thinking about bring up the fact that he thought those guys were here and after them, but he decided against it. Rogue had enough problems to deal with.  
  
" Ah got an email from Max, before ya go here." Rogue said breaking the silence.  
  
" How's he doing?" Logan asked thankful that the silence had been broken.  
  
" Pretty good. Said he got a new job, helpin' out mutants. Told meh he wasn't able to tell meh because of some rules. Ah said no problem, ah also told him 'bout what happened. He told meh, ah due for a mental break down." Rogue and Logan both laughed.  
  
" That is true.hey." Logan said as Rogue playfully hit him in the arm.  
  
" Ah am not some nut case." Rogue defended herself.  
  
" Whatever you say Stripes." Logan commented.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
" Alright Kitty Cat we have t' make y' look a lil more like a biker boy." Remy said as he looked paced about the room, they got. It was nicer then the one Rogue and Logan got, but not by much.  
  
" What's wrong with the way I look?" Sabertooth complained.  
  
" Well for one homme, y' look like an assassin, and what we need is a man dat looks like as fool fo' pickin' a fight wit' de Wolverine." Remy continued to pace as Sabertooth walked over to the mirror to see if the Cajun was right. Remy saw this and smiled, just then there was a knock at the door. " Finally dere here."  
  
Remy walked to the door and opened it to find two men. One rather tall and bulky, he seemed to be depressed about something, but smiled to greet Remy. The other was a tad shorter but not by much. He had red hair and a red goatee. Along with a mysterious smile plastered on his fac, like he was grinning. At something with an I-know-something-you-don't-know, look about him.  
  
" Well if it isn't Remy, calling us here for help, to find a Sheila no less." Pyro said still grinning, occasionally glancing at Piotr.  
  
" Johnny boy, good t' see ya." Remy opened the door wider and welcomed them in. " What's wit' him?" Remy asked nodding at Piotr.  
  
" Huh? Oh well mate, I found Petey here scooping this one Sheila , so I told him to go talk to her." John was then cut off, by a rather large hand covering his mouth.  
  
" You say another word and I will not hesitate to hurt you." Peter said threw his thick accent, keeping his hand clamped tightly to John's mouth.  
  
" Oh come on homme, let de poor boy go." Remy attempted to reason with the not so friendly giant at the moment.  
  
" Only if he stops talking." Peter said looking at John. All you could hear coming form him was some muffled words, sounding kind of like: ok uncle I give. Reluctantly Peter let go. John hurried away and stood behind Remy, gasping for air.  
  
" It was just a little joke mate." John said in his defense, with a hand to his chest. Remy just laughed. " Like I was saying."  
  
" JOHN!" Peter lunged at the Aussie angrily.  
  
" Hey Kitty Cat lil help here." Remy called to Creed, while trying to hold Peter back from killing John. Sabertooth just chuckled and shook his head. " Fine, Remy just do it himself." Pulling out a card from his trench coat, he light it. " Alright Petey settle down." Peter stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the glowing card. " Okay.Remy wants t' know what de hell happened on de train ride over."  
  
" But." Peter protested.  
  
" No buts, or I'll let de card blow, now Johnny boy continue." Remy said calmly.  
  
" Now where was I.oh yah I told him to talk to the Sheila but he said no. And I asked him why not, and he gave me this long list of excuses as to why he couldn't walk over and talk to the Sheila. And by the time I coaxed him into it, he ran into a food cart and knocked it over, taking the waitress down wit' him. After he cleaned himself up and was about to try again the train pulled into the station, and we had ta leave, so Petey here never got his chance." John managed to say all this about two breaths.  
  
" Oh Petey, Remy going t' have t' teach y' 'bout charmin' de filles." Remy had already drained the energy from the card and put an arm around Peter's shoulder and a small grin appeared on Gambit's face as he walked a short distance with Peter right next to him. " Well now dat we got all dis settled, for now mind y'. We will pick dis up later, Petey, but now we have t' make de Pussy Cat look a little less conspicuous."  
  
" And the reason is." Peter trailed off, thankful that the subject had shifted from him, to Creed.  
  
" T' nab de fille of course." Remy said it as if it explained everything.  
  
" Ya Petey, even you should know that." John said sarcastically, playfully whacking Peter on the back of his head.  
  
" Don't hit me." Peter was not in the mood, so he hit John back a little harder then he meant to.  
  
" Why not?" John then hit him again. The two began slapping each other, again and again.  
  
Remy watched this slapping his forehead. "Ceci n'arrive pas à moi. ( This is not happening to me.)" He mumbled as he attempted to break up the little squabble between his two comrades. " Alright homes, lets break it up.HEY." In a failed attempt to break up the fight, Remy managed to get himself pulled into it. " Not de face." Remy yelled a couple times, after receiving a blow to the stomach, Gambit had had enough " ALRIGHT DAT'S ENOUGH!" Remy yelled charging yet another card, but he charged it a little too much do to his bad mood at the moment. The card glowed bright red, almost like a flame was being emitted from it. Both John and Peter stopped instantly, and stared at the glowing card.  
  
" Alright, now Remy put that thing out." John said a little uneasily, backing away from the enraged Cajun.  
  
" Yah Rem." Peter agreed.  
  
It was at that point Remy noticed how much he charged the card. " Remy, come on I think that's enough." John asked again, still slowly backing away.  
  
" Uh Remy can't, he charged it to much." Remy voice was now full of panic.  
  
" Well get rid of it, Cajun." Sabertooth yelled, reminding them he was still there watching. Remy ran over to a window and threw the card out into the air, luckily they were on the top floor. Remy got rid of the card and closed the window in the blink of an eye, when a loud BOOOM!!! Sounded.  
  
" Remy sorry 'bout dat, mon amis." He said a tad embarrassed. A small sound almost like laughter was heard by Remy, John and Peter, all three turned to see Sabertooth laughing.  
  
" What's with him?" John asked really confused.  
  
" Got me. Hey Pussy Cat what's wit' y'." Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" You three remind me of the three Stooges." Creed finally said.  
  
Remy understood whom Creed was talking about, but John and Peter were totally clueless. " Who are they?" John finally asked. Peter nodded in agreement.  
  
" Huh? Oh dere diss, well dey where.y' know were getting off subject again." Remy complained, folding his arms over his chest huffing.  
  
" Fine if ya don't know just say so." John joked.  
  
" Remy know, mon ami. It's just off de subject." Remy snapped back.  
  
" Sure Rem." Peter added in.  
  
"Pouvons nous obtenir de nouveau à trouver la fille, svp." Remy yelled.  
  
" Huh?" Both Peter and John said in unison.  
  
"Can we get back to finding the fille, please." Remy translated, whenever he got really worked up he started to speak French.  
  
" Hey Rem, how do we find de Sheila if we don't know what she looks like?" John asked turning around and facing Remy.  
  
" Like dis, homme." Remy said handing the picture out to John but Peter grabbed it first.  
  
" Hey," John yelled as he tried to look over Peter's shoulder to see the picture. Peter examined the picture of Rogue closely. " Come on mate, let me get a look see." John complained, after a second or two Peter gave an impatient John the photo. " Thank ya, mate..well ain't she a beaut."  
  
" What does changing Creed's look, have to do with this again?" Peter asked a few seconds later in his thick Russian accent.  
  
" Cause de fille is here, in dis town. Remy heard her friend talkin' dey goin' t' dey fight, t'night. So Kitty Cat keeps de wolf busy and we grab de fille, and Remy have his debt paid up, so he can go home." Remy felt happy that if all went well he would be back home by the end of the week.  
  
" So after two years mate your free." Pyro said with envy.  
  
" Yup." There was silence for a few moments.  
  
" SO what happened to the road runner, I thought he was here?" Pyro asked trying to get rid of the eerie silence.  
  
" Left. After me and Creed left dey diner Speedy took off. Mad as hell." Remy chuckled at the memory. He hated Pietro and was glad he managed to tick him off, before his hastened departure.  
  
" Wish I could off seen the little brat that pissed off." Peter piped in.  
  
" You should of, but it wasn't a pretty site, mon ami." Remy said as all three laughed at a image of Pietro upset.  
  
" So."  
  
" So.why don't we just give the mate some jeans and a worn t." Pyro suggested. " I'm sure Petey here has something that would fit the Cat." Pyro looked to Peter who looked to Remy who looked to John, and smiled.  
  
" Dat could work, mon ami." Remy said as he fixed his eyes on Sabertooth. " Come on Petey get out de stuff."  
  
Peter reluctantly grabbed some clothes he could part with and gave them to Gambit.  
  
" Ok Pussy Cat here we go." Gambit said as the three of them got to work on Sabertooth's new look, all three with an evil grin on their faces.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: HALLIUJAH!!!!!!!! I'm done. And early for that matter, I'm on a roll. Well enjoy this early chapter, and next chapter the long awaited Remy and Rogue meeting will happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review and tell me what you think. Oh ya. Rogue Lebeau that was a cruel April fools joke. But I am glad to hear that you are still writing Captured Pain. If you haven't read it. read it. That and Giddy, by Seven Sunningdale. Both are really good, there are so many other fics that are great but at the moment those are the only two I will talk about. Look for the next chapter next Wednesday. : Thanks to those that have reviewed!!!!! :  
  
Until next chapter!!!!!! 


	9. Ah Will Not Blush

OKAY THE LONG AWAITED REMY AND ROGUE MEETING HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. SO ENJOY AND DON'T HATE ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. IT WILL GET BETTER. I PROMISE.  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. I'm not that creative to think of it, so don't sue me.  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 6: Ah Will Not Blush  
  
:  
  
" Alright lets get these matches under way." A man in a blue pin stripes dress shirt and black pants, shouted over the roaring crowd. " In the first match we have last weeks defending champion, Matt Tanner." The crowd was in an uproar again and the announcer motioned to quiet down again. " He will go up against new comer, the Wolverine." The crowd roared but you could still here most bookies placing bets on the upcoming fight.  
  
The stench of beer and cigarette smoke filled the air as both Matt Tanner and the Wolverine entered the caged fighting ring. Matt Tanner appeared to be a force to be reckoned with. Both fighters sized up their opponents both had sly smirks appear on their lips.  
  
" Alright here we GO!" And with that the fight began. Rogue watched from the sides, shooting comments to the bookie she had just bet with. A smile on her face as she watched Logan fight. Her smile grew wider when Logan won, and she became five hundred dollars richer.  
  
Across the room four young men stood tall watching the match.  
  
" Alright hommes, let's get dis party movin'" Remy called to the rest of them as he lit his cigarette.  
  
" Will do mate. Come one Creed lets go." John said as he and Creed walked over to the side of the cage Wolverine was in. Both Creed and Logan glared at each other.  
  
" Okay Petey jus y' an' Remy.Petey?" Remy looked to see a dazed Peter, he followed the mans gaze and smiled when his eyes fell on a girl sitting alone at a bar.  
  
" It's her." Was all he said. It took him a minute to realize who her was, but when Remy did he had a huge grin on his face. " Is dis de fille from before?" He asked, Peter nodded and Remy just laughed. " Well den go talk t' her, homme." Remy said as he gave Peter a little shove in her direction.  
  
The girl was sitting at the bar, feeling out of place. She looked to be 16, and appeared to be just here for the night, and went out to have some fun. She had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail; she wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
" I can't." Peter said in a panic. Remy frowned.  
  
" An' what make y' say dat?" Remy still continued to push him closer to the girl.  
  
" What can I say?"  
  
" Tell de fille she looks nice, den go from dere." Remy encouraged. Reluctantly Peter walked over to the girl.  
  
" Hi, you um look nice." Peter said meekly, realizing how stupid he must of sounded to her.  
  
The girl blushed. " Thanks.um you look good to." She complimented him back.  
  
" Thanks." He replied. Peter had already taken a seat at the bar stool next to her, and both desperately tried to think of something to say.  
  
" The names Katherine Pryde, but my friends call me Kitty." She smiled and extended her hand out to him.  
  
" Piotr Raspueten, but my friends call me Peter." He smiled back at her and they shook hands. " Can I buy you a drink?" He asked timidly, she shook her head and he panicked.  
  
" I don't drink." She said a tad embarrassed, relief washed over Peter's face.  
  
" Really? Same wit' me." He said happily. So they ordered two Shirley Temples and ended up having a good conversation.  
  
" Remy would wish y' luck mon ami, but y' don' need it." The sly Cajun said as he looked upon the two, he then turned to look for Rogue.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
Across the room Pyro and Sabertooth were watching Wolverine finish off his latest victim.  
  
" Now remember you gotta give de wolf dere a worth while fight, mate." Pyro reminded Sabertooth, as they watched Logan deliver a solid blow to his opponent stomach. " Cause if ya don't we can't snake de Sheila. Comprende?"  
  
" I know." Sabertooth snapped back, Pyro jumped at the louder then necessary response.  
  
" Ok then mate, I'll leave ya here ta handle him on ya own." Pryo said as he walked off, leaving Sabertooth to do as he pleased. And Pyro free to try and pick up some Sheila's, the key word being try.  
  
" And the Wolverine wins again.Now who will challenge are mighty champion?" The announcer called out surveying the crowds.  
  
" I'll take him." Sabertooth said calmly, approaching the fighting area.  
  
" And we have a challenger." The announcer yelled pleased. Sabertooth then walked up and was on the far side from Logan.  
  
Logan glared at the beast before him; he wore jeans, a white t-shirt and black vest. His long gold hair was pulled back into a long braid and on top of his head was a red bandana.  
  
In turn Sabertooth sized up Logan. Logan was simply wearing a pair of blue jeans, no shirt, showing off his tone muscular upper body. Sabertooth snarled at him.  
  
" Alright here we go, the Wolverine vs.."  
  
" Sabertooth."  
  
" Sabertooth, the Wolverine vs. Sabertooth. Remember anything goes.." The announcer yelled out as he quickly retreated from the arena.  
  
Sabertooth and Wolverine eyed each other, waited for the fight to begin. They walked slowly to the center eyeing each other closely. Wolverine twitched his fingers ready to through a punch Sabertooth was the same.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:  
  
Remy had just left the two love birds at the counter, hadn't even been a minute before he caught sight of a girl with two familiar white streaks of hair. Remy smiled and walked over behind her.  
  
" Told ya he would win." Rogue told another man as she counted threw her winnings.  
  
" I think ya cheated some how wench." The drunken man complained.  
  
" Ah didn't cheat." Rogue snapped back defensively.  
  
" I doubt that." The drunk man said as he reached for the money in Rogue's hand, but his hand was stopped mid way, when another hand grabbed his wrist. " Hey."  
  
" Gambit thinks y' should leave de fille alone." Remy said calmly, deciding to interfere with this.  
  
" This ain't your business." The drunken fool then struggles to get his hand free, he had to be about 35, brown eyes and hair, he wore a pair of blue jeans and a tattered jean coat.  
  
" Gambit's makin' it his business." The Cajun smiled as the poor fool struggled, he then absently tossed his lit cigarette, and stomped it out, while the man struggled. " Now leave de fille alone, an' if Gambit sees y' near 'er again he'll come after y'." Remy then quickly flashed his demonic red on black eyes and the man ran out of there as fast as he could, shouting something like you'll be sorry.  
  
Remy laughed at his, but when he turned to see the girl he helped, and frowned when he saw she was nowhere in sight. Near the ring Gambit caught sight of her again, and quickly made his way over to her.  
  
He leaned forward and was whispered in her ear. " Hi." Rogue practically jumped at the fact that he was that close to her.  
  
Rogue did a quick 180 and saw a tall lean man in a worn trench coat and sunglasses. She quickly recognized him as the jerk that thought he helped her. " If you wanted meh ta say thanks, ya won't hear it come from my lips." She frowned at him and folded her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her right leg. She had to fight the smile, and the thoughts that wandered around in her head. ' Not bad lookin'.WHAT? No focus, focus.."  
  
" Y' wound me chere. Gambit was jus tryin' t' help de fille in distress." Gambit couldn't help but smile at her. ' She looks cute when she's mad. She also looks better in life den in de picture.' He thought, which only made his smile grow even wider.  
  
" Well Gambit, Ah didn't ask for yar help. Ah can take care o' mah self." Rogue then shifted he weight to her left leg. ' Don't look at his cute smile.' Rogue told herself.  
  
" Yo' sure 'bout dat now?" Remy asked with a sly smile.  
  
" Course.Now ah gotta get back ta work." She looked him in what she thought were his eyes, and could have sworn she saw a bit of red.  
  
" Oh? Doin' what?" He knew the answer but he needed an excuse to stay with a little longer.  
  
" If ya must know, ah gotta find a crazy fool dat's willin' ta throw away deir money by bettin' against meh." Rogue answered as she watch Logan's next challenger enter the cage.  
  
" Sabertooth. The Wolverine vs. Sabertooth. Remember anything goes." The announcer drowned.  
  
" Well den. Look no further chere." Remy said pointing at himself.  
  
" Pulease." Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
" Pourquoi pas?" Remy fake pouted.  
  
" Ya don' look crazy for one." Rogue commented.  
  
" Crazy 'bout y'." He then gave her one of his classic debonair smiles.  
  
" Has dat line evea worked?" Rogue laughed, trying to fight away the blush that crept its way onto her cheeks. ' I will not blush. I will not blush. I WILL NOT BLUSH!' Rogue practically screamed at herself.  
  
" Don' know, did it?" He asked back.  
  
Rogue turned her back to him, so he didn't see the blush on her cheeks. " So how much ya willin' ta bet?" Rogue asked changing the subject. ' So much for not blushing.'  
  
Remy smiled at this. " How 'bout a dime?"  
  
" Seriously?" Rogue asked in disbelief.  
  
" Sure why not. Dey Kitty Cat'll win and de Wolf dere'll lose." Remy walked a circle around her as he spoke. He then stopped right in front of her, putting his hand out for her to shake.  
  
Rogue glanced at his hand then to Sabertooth; she then made a real quick check that she had her gloves on, and then the smirk she had been fighting off showed on her lips. " Alright." She then put her hands in his, and they shook.  
  
" Prepare t' lose p'tite." He said back, he then brought her small hand up to his lips. He bent down to kiss the back of her hand, but unfortunately his lips met his on gloved hand.  
  
He looked up wide-eyed and frowning to see a smiling Rogue. " Nice try Cajun."  
  
" How'd y' know Gambit was Cajun, chere?" He asked a little tongue-tied. A rare thing for the smooth talking Cajun. ' She looks even better when she smiles.'  
  
" Yar accent. Spent some time in New Orleans last year. Whole mess of Cajuns, and thieves, there. But th' city itself is beautiful." Rogue then routinely ran a hand over her pockets to make sure her money was still in her pockets.  
  
" Dat it is." Remy added. They looked at each other for moment, Remy was grinning, and Rogue was fighting not to blush. Both seemed quite taken by each other.  
  
" Alright, READY SET GO!!!" The announcer yelled. Both Rogue and Remy stopped looking at each other and turned to watch the fight between Sabertooth and the Wolverine.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Alright it's done. They met and now you can stop asking me about when they are going to meet. Next chapter is going to have some action, in it. The fight between Logan and Creed, and remember the drunken mans threats. Well I'll update when I can. Most definitely by next week. I have spring break, so I'll try and give you more then one chapter. Take Care.  
  
Oh ya. PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter. In other words please REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Logan vs Creed, Anti Mutant Mobs, and Tr...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. I may be creative but I'm, not that creative.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 7: Logan vs. Creed, Anti Mutant Mobs, and Trask, What Else Could Go Wrong?  
  
:  
  
She flew gracefully through the air, cutting through the cold night winds with ease. She had been flying for two hours straight now, and decided she needed a break.  
  
She landed on a near by roof, with out a sound. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching. She then reluctantly retracted her elegant blood red wings back into her he back. She cringed a bit in pain as the slits where her wings were healed up slowly. She recently had learned how to retract her elegant wings, but the only problem was it hurt to do so, but it was pain she was willing to go through to go out in public with out people looking at her strangely, and the occasional anti mutant mobs that attacked her. She sighed in relief when she was done and the pain was gone.  
  
She slowly untied her dark green trench coat from her waist and put it on. She stood there alone and cold watching the practically life less town below. Her black wind blown hair fell across her soft pale face, masking her reddish eyes. She looked about 17, and like she had been on the run for a long time now. She saw about two and a half blocks away from a bar that looked to be full of people. Thinking it would be a good place to start her search she skillfully and silently descended down a near by fire escape, into a dark ally.  
  
" Lookie here boys, we got ourselves a Mutie." A man from above her called out. All most instantly four men blocked her only exit, and two more joined the man on the roof.  
  
The mutant slowly was backed into a corner, already to tired to fight back. The man whom she thought was the leader dug out a lead pipe from the trash. Terrified would have been an understatement for how scared the mutant girl was, but she would never let them see it.  
  
Everything began to move in slow motion. Her heartbeat was slow and steady it rang strong in her ears. She looked to each of them thinking 'Oh God is this the end?' All of them gave her an ice-cold stare, as evil smirks played there way upon their lips. She heard everything, every step they took, the clicking of their shoes on the cold wet concrete ground; the crunching of newspapers and glass crunching beneath their shoes. The sound of metal trashcan lids hitting the ground and the ringing sound they make stay strong in her ears, as did the crackles of laughter echo and surround her. Every time she blinked she could see her eyelids roll over her eyes, the swishing sound they made as she blinked.  
  
She continued to back away until she felt a cold rush come against her back. Every fiber in her body tensed at this, he back was to the wall and she had nowhere to go. Then all of a sudden the men parted ways, to let a tall lean man with dark skin, and dark brown hair along with cold brown eyes; stand before her flicking his wrist and slapping the pipe in the palm of his other hand grinning. If her heart rate wasn't fast enough it some how managed to increase; she felt as if her heart was going to explode right out of her chest. Slowly she removed he green trench coat and let it drop to the ground.  
  
He was laughing right at her, she summoned all the strength that she had left in her body and in one swift and blinding motion her nails grew an extra foot into long razor sharp claws, as she charged in a blinding rage at one of the men. She felt her claws dig into the flesh of the man. Her hand was drenched in his blood; she pulled away and was about to strike at another man, when a sharp wave of pain flew her body. The pain originated from her back and continued to shot threw her body showing no mercy, the pain cause her to let her long blood red wings come out from her back, her wings encased herself in them hopefully providing some protection. As she slowly descended to the ground, at the mercy of the group of mutant haters.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
The fight had started two minutes ago and neither Wolverine nor Sabertooth had made a single move. Both just glared at each other. The entire crowd was in an uproar, all but Rogue and Remy. They stood two feet away from the cage and waited patiently, Remy occasionally would try and snake his arm around her shoulder or waist, but Rogue would just pick it up and drop it, sounding annoyed, but what he didn't see was the smile on her face every time he did.  
  
Logan and Creed glared at each other, waiting for the other to slip up or be caught off guard. It wasn't until Logan decided to take a quick glance at Rogue that his attention was drawn away. What Logan saw made him pretty shocked and pissed. He saw a gruff looking teenage guy about 19, trying to put his arm around Rogue, and what shocked him even more was the small smile on her face, as she removed his hand.  
  
Sabertooth of course jumped at the chance, he caught Logan off guard and got him right in the jaw. Logan was thrown off balance by this and fell to the ground growling. He had to resist all urges he had to a) pull out his claws, and finish this quickly and b) Kill the kid making the moves on Rogue.  
  
" That's one, next time ya won't be so luckily, bub." Logan growled, whipping his jaw, with his fist as he got up. Only to receive another punch, this one came at his stomach then quickly followed by a second but unlike the first two, Logan caught Sabertooth's fist, and kneed him in the stomach.  
  
Creed coughed a bit but recovered quickly. There was a series of kicks and punches, neither one was fighting at their max, they were just testing each other.  
  
At this new turn of events Logan found it difficult to concentrate knowing that some guy was making advances toward Rogue. That and the fact that he knew the boy was the enemy, did not hold well for Logan.  
  
" What's wrong?" Sabertooth asked with an evil smile on his face. Logan had just barely dodged a raging fist coming right for his head.  
  
Both were lightly panting and both were grinning at each other, because they had finally found a worthy opponent.  
  
" Nothin'."  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
Sitting, all alone at the bar was St. John. It was safe to say he was board out of his mind. He had his elbow lying life less on the counter, propping his head up as he swigged another shot of whisky down. He sighed and plopped the tiny shot glass by seven others that looked the same.  
  
He took another look around; he saw Peter and the Sheila from the train talking. ' Boy finally found some courage. He has no problem fighting off sentinels, but talking to a Sheila he has problems with. Go figure.' The Aussie thought as he took in another shot of whisky. He then glance over and saw Wolverine and Sabertooth testing each other, cause he knew Sabertooth can fight way better then what he was doing now. So it wasn't that much of a match to watch. But John did however notice Logan's moves were on the sloppy side, as did Sabertooth, something was distracting Wolverine, so he wasn't sparing at his top.  
  
Then he saw it. Logan kept glancing over to a couple in the crowd. It took a minute to recognize them cause he wasn't that sober at the moment. He then realized it was Rogue and Remy. John smiled at this, Remy kept putting an arm around her shoulder, but she kept removing it. ' Smart Sheila.' John thought. He also wondered if Remy was just having some fun before they nabbed Rogue or was he waiting for Logan not to be watching. He figured he just wanted to have some fun, and do some flirting first. John sighed. ' What I would give for some action right about now.'  
  
As if on cue, suddenly the doors to the bar flew open and an angry group of men stood there. Everything stopped and grew silent, even Logan and Creed stopped. The smart ones that knew what was going on were already making there way towards the door.  
  
" Which one of you is Gambit?" A tall lean man with dark skin, and dark brown hair along with cold brown eyes called out. He just wore pretty simple cloths blue jeans, baggie t-shirt and a jean coat. But if you looked real close you could see small trails of blood on his clothing.  
  
" Merde." Gambit said under his breath. Rogue looked to him then slowly got ready to attack if need be. " Dat would me."  
  
" This him?" The tall man nodded at Remy. As he asked about a 35 year old man, with brown eyes and hair, he wore a pair of blue jeans and a tattered jean coat.  
  
Then it hit Remy like a ton of bricks. It was the drunken fool he had showed his eyes to. ' Guess de man was more sober then Remy thought. Sober enough to grab some friends at least.' Remy thought as he mentally took a head counts of how many guys there were. There were seven of them, eight is you counted the drunken fool. Then he figures he could use this to his advantage.  
  
" Yup, that's him." The drunken man nodded as well.  
  
" Well then boys, lets get us another Mutie." By this time everyone was gone or heading for the door, all but Remy, Rogue, Logan, Creed, and semi drunk St. John. The people of this town know of this group of mutant haters, all to well, every once and a while they would find a mutant dead, bloody as hell in an alley. Every one was afraid of them, and didn't do anything about it, because they were too strong.  
  
" Two in one night. What are the odds?" A short skinny man said as he began to make his way forward. At this in one swift unseen motion Remy had opened his coat and pulled out a hand full of cards all charged, waiting to be released, all while taking a defensive stand shielding Rogue's boy with his.  
  
The brawl, fight, battle, massacre, whatever you want to call it began with a boom. Gambit threw the cards down to the ground in a fury, creating three things, one being a huge hole in the ground, two being a hell of a lot of noise, and three being a tone of smoke. Perfect to make a quick exit. He then grabbed Rogue's wrist and took off running.  
  
Wolverine and Sabertooth eyed each other as the smoke surrounded them. " Well finish this later." Logan growled.  
  
" Count on it." Creed replied. " Names Creed."  
  
" Logan."  
  
At this temporary truce, both leaped out of the cage and began to knock out the Anti Mutant mob of idiots. As Logan attacked he looked around for Rogue. ' Dam it Stripes where the hell are ya?'  
  
Creed and Logan finished off the men, and Pyro tried but still wasn't sober enough to help. " Where the blood hell is Gambit, mate?" Pyro asked being rammed into a wall, by Logan.  
  
" That's what I'd like to know. Cause if he took Rogue, I'll personally cut him up inch by inch. And if you had anything to do with this then you'll wish I killed you like I did your friend." Logan growled, holding the Aussie a little above his head.  
  
" Alright mate I get it." With that Logan socked the Aussie right in the gut.  
  
Then all of a sudden blinding white lights filled threw the windows. All three raised their arm to shield their eyes. " Mutants we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands where we can see them. " A loud voice echoed threw the rooms. The sound of helicopters and guns loading was heard everywhere. There had to be about three helicopters and about fifty or so men outside waiting for them.  
  
" Oh shit, Trask found us." Creed cursed.  
  
" You mean these guys have been after you. And you lead them right to us? ARGH Rogue is out there right now." Logan was very close to losing all the self-control he had left.  
  
" So is Gambit, and they're probably together, so don't worry, Gambit will take care of her." Creed yelled trying to figure out a way out of this mess, as he pressed his back against a wall to avoid being seen. He already knew Gambit had Rogue; he just had to make sure Logan didn't go after him. Not that he would ever admit it but he liked the crazy Cajun." Where's Colossus?"  
  
" Gone." Peter said coming too.  
  
" What?" Creed growled.  
  
" He got de one Sheila out of here," Pyro ran past the window as best he could but wobbled a bit. "Ya know de one from the train."  
  
" The one you guys had that fight over, in the hotel room?" Creed asked out of curiosity forgetting where he was for a second.  
  
" Dat's de one." Pyro slurred.  
  
" Ladies we don't have time to talk about your friends love life. There gone, hopefully safe so lets try to save are hides at the moment." Logan growled.  
  
" Mutants this is your last warning. Show your selves." The voice echoed threw again, as they heard another helicopter fly overhead.  
  
" Well some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morinin' mate." John yelled over to Logan, standing next to Sabertooth, totally ignoring the cops warning form out side.  
  
" Don't push me Aussie, you're already on my list." Logan threatened pointing a claw in his direction.  
  
" Come out now or we will open fire." The voice yelled again.  
  
Sparks began to shoot out threw the building, the glass shattered instantly. The bar was hit hard, as all the glasses and liquor was lost to the ground. " What a waist of good rum." John complained when he saw this.  
  
" SHUT UP!" Both Creed and Logan yelled to John.  
  
The bullets rick-a-shaded (can't spell.) against the metal as Logan John and Sabertooth shielded their heads and dove for cover.  
  
Logan was tempted to just kill the Aussie now but refrained from doing so. " Any one know any way out?"  
  
" De roof could work.. Ahhhh" john suggested as a bullet grazed his arm.  
  
" Lets get are assed up to the roof den." Sabertooth yelled as three silver containers about the size of a pop cans, trailing smoke flew in.  
  
" GAS." Logan yelled covering his mouth. John managed to be right in the center of all three so he got hit hard with the gas.  
  
" Oh shit. Come on Logan." Sabertooth yelled as he ran over and grabbed a coughing John.  
  
" I knew ya * cough* liked me Pussy * cough* Cat." John said in between coughs as the three of them ran up the stairs to the roof.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Note: Wow. Hey I finished that way quicker then I thought I would. Maybe cause I have no school today. Oh ya, I'm on Spring break now. THANK GOD!!! Another week of school and I would have died. Well tell me what you think. I personally liked writing this chapter. I enjoy writing action, but I don't know if I wrote it well or note. PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING.  
  
:  
  
Summery "Okay let me 'splain, no there is to much, let me sum up." (I love that movie just to let you know. The Princes Bride is a great movie I suggest you watch it.)  
  
The girl in the beginning is going to be important in the next chapter ok. The group that beat her up is the same that the drunken man went to find and brought back. Logan and Creed took care of them with ease, of course. Then Trask came and now the three of them are going up to the roof to try and escape. Peter got Kitty out of there before hand, but he will be back. Remy dragged Rogue out so they are alone together. I have ideas for the next chapter so all I have to do is write them up. Thank you for reading and have a great weekend. : )  
  
: )  
  
Next Chapter: A New Set of Wings  
  
:  
  
Until next time. 


	11. A New Set Of Wings

: Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I didn't create them, I'm not that creative.  
  
: HEY PLEASE REVIEW!!! 2 MORE REVIEWS AND I HIT 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:  
  
" " = Talking  
  
' ' = Thinking  
  
* * = Talking over a communicator :  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 8: A New Set of Wings  
  
:  
  
Rogue felt like her arm was about to be ripped off, as she ran or rather was being dragged, God knows where. Having enough she jerked her arm free causing Remy to come to a skidding halt.  
  
" What th' hell was that about? An' why are ya dragin' meh along with ya? Ah want some answers Swamp Rat." Rogue demanded, stomping her foot on the ground. From what she could tell they ran about two and a half blocks away from the bar, leaving Logan behind. It was dark, pitch black, with some light coming from near by taverns, and such, the moon was suppose to be full tonight but you couldn't see a thing with the overcast of the clouds.  
  
" Jus tryin' t' get y' out of dere so y' didn' have t' watch dose fools an' dere talk 'bout how mutants are de scum of de earth an' all." He then shoved his hands into his pockets, as he fished for a cigarette, to calm his nerves.  
  
" They were lookin' for ya though." Rogue accused, she then shivered as the cold wind hit her neck. All she really was wearing was a black pair of jeans and black boots, her black sweat jacket over her favorite black halter top, black gloves, and about a pound of make-up, and her hair was partly pulled up, and partly down.  
  
" Oui..cold chere?" He asked when he saw her shiver. He then had a triumphant smile on his face when he found his cigarette.  
  
" No." She then had to fight back the urge to shiver when another chilling wind blew, as she turned her back to him. Remy smiled and then draped his worn trench coat over her shoulders, she gasped at this and turned around facing and glaring at him. " Ah don't need yar coat. Ah'm fine." Rogue snapped.  
  
Remy put his hands up in surrender and shook his head. " Jus helping de femme, p'tite." Rogue still glared at him.  
  
She was about to say something when three helicopters flew quickly over head. " What th' hell?" She said as she felt herself get jerked down into a dark alley right as about half a dozen police cars and a few SWAT trucks rushed by them.  
  
Remy shoved his back against wall pressing Rogue closely against him, using his right hand to cover her mouth. After he thought they were gone he leaned his head forward to check to make sure the street were clear and safe.  
  
Rogue was freaking out. He was way too close for comfort. She tried to break free but to no avail. Finally he let go, Rogue backed away from him wide eyed and was about to yell at him, but then she heard a man on a blow horn. This caused both Remy and Rogue to turn there heads in the direction and listen. The man yelled out some threats to the mutants in the bar. Then it hit her. " Logan." Rogue yelled as she tried to dash out of the alleyway to find him.  
  
She was then jolted right back into Remy as he snaked and arm around her waist. Causing Remy's coat to fall to the ground, followed by a small piece of paper to fall down right beside it.  
  
" Easy p'tite." Remy tried to calm her down but she refused to listen to him, as she continued to struggle.  
  
" No, let meh go Gambit. Ah gotta help Logan." Rogue cried as she struggled against Remy. Just then the voice over the blow horn yelled out again. Followed by a round of gunshots. Rogue froze and nearly had a heart attack right then and there. " Please let meh go." This time she struggled even harder and almost got free.  
  
" It's suicide Rogue, if y' go y'll get killed." Remy snapped, sounding a little harsher then he intended, but it was the truth. He was also great full that she didn't notice the fact he used her name and she never gave it to him.  
  
" Ah don't care." Rogue snapped back, as she continued to struggle vigorously. " Ah have ta help him." She said looking back to the bar.  
  
" For all y' know chere, he could be beyond y're help." Remy told her truthfully. At these words Rogue's struggle slowed and she bent her head down. He turned her around so she was facing him, he then used his left gloved hand and gently moved her head up to look at him. What he saw shocked him, she was crying. Remy felt so rotten at that moment, he hated to see girls cry and for some reason seeing her cry right then made his heart feel like breaking.  
  
" Please." She asked again weakly, looking at him with the saddest eyes Remy had ever seen, even threw his sunglasses he saw her face perfectly.  
  
" No chere." He said again. He had both of her arms pinned down at her sides and Rogue saw only one way out. Slowly yet quickly she raised her face up to his and kissed him briefly, just enough to knock him out for a while.  
  
Remy was shocked beyond all belief as quickly as the kiss stared it ended and Remy felt himself slipping away into the darkness. Muttering " wow." Rogue then was surrounded with his memories., there wasn't that many actually, but then one memory told her that he was some was a telepath so he must have had them blocked, and for some reason he and some other guy were looking for her. But one memory stuck out to her.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
What's the hold up Creed?" A very pissed off Logan asked. They had stopped outside of a large door that lead to the roof, Creed had handed John over to Logan and was trying to break the lock on the door.  
  
Creed just growled in response. For some reason there was a rather large lock on the door and steel hinges so they couldn't break the door down.  
  
Logan growled again, and began to pace. " Ya know mate, a wise Cajun once told me patience is a virtue." John said to the stressing out Wolverine.  
  
" Shut up." Both growled at John, as Creed continued to try and rip the lock off the door.  
  
" Just give me a another minute." Creed added. Just then down below they heard Trask's men below, making there was up.  
  
" Minutes up." Logan yelled as he threw John to Creed and brought out his claws and began to slash at the lock. It did nothing.  
  
" Well that went well." John said sarcastically. Logan growled at him.  
  
In a blinding rage Logan just continued to strike at the lock. Trask's men were getting closer, and with the last of Logan's strength the lock broke away. Right as Trask's men began to open fire on them.  
  
They ran out onto the roof, only to be greeted by several spotlights focused brightly on them. " Out of the frying pan and into the flames." John yelled as he shielded his eyes.  
  
" Shit." Both Creed and Logan cursed as they looked around for a way out.  
  
Some how out of the corner of his eye Creed saw four metal orbs fly by and land three or four roof tops away. No one seemed to notice them. He just needed a distraction, to get over there. He knew he could easily leap the rooftops and get there in no time but he needed a distraction. Creed then looked over and saw Logan an evil idea formed in his head.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
" So you're sure your friends are coming?" Peter's thick Russian accent coming out strong, as he spoke.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure." Kitty answered back, just then Peter looked up and saw the same four orbs fly above and land about a few block away on a rooftop.  
  
" I've gotta go." Peter said as he turned to leave. " You'll be ok right?"  
  
" Ya, I'll be like fine." She then waved good-bye to him. " Will I ever see you again?"  
  
" Maybe." He answered truthfully. They both smiled, and Peter walked back up to her. He gently took her small hand in his large one and kissed it. " I've seen my friend do that a million times, and I've always wanted to try it." Peter said with a small smile on his face as he looked up to her. Kitty giggled and Peter then left, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Kitty sighed and looked at her hand, and giggled. * Kitty. * A voice yelled from a pen like thing in her pocket.  
  
" Ya, Scott?" Kitty asked a little upset that he spoiled her moment. As she removed the communicator from he pocket, and held it a foot away from her mouth.  
  
* Are you in position? * Scott asked.  
  
" Ya, I see them from here. Three of them. They're on the roof. Trask has them surrounded." She told him, she was a few blocks away from them but she could clearly see them.  
  
* Good, we are almost their now.* Scott said, in a little panicky tone.  
  
* Is she there? * Another voice asked female this time.  
  
" Uh.No she's not Jean."  
  
* What do you mean? * It was Scott again, yelling at Kitty. * You lost her? *  
  
" It was an accident, ok. The Cajun ran her out of there before I could follow um." Kitty tried to defend herself.  
  
* So they have her now?" Jean asked, trying to clarify things.  
  
" Ya they do?" Kitty said disappointed in herself.  
  
* Well, this complicates things a bit. *  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ :  
  
The taste of blood was fresh in her mouth; apparently she had coughed some up. Slowly she opened her eyes. She couldn't even move her eyes with out feeling pain. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. She could tell she was lying on her back in garbage no doubt. She knew for sure her legs were broken, her arms and even one of her wings. But she couldn't feel any of it. She couldn't even move her hands either; she had no idea how she was still breathing.  
  
She didn't know what made those jerks leave her alone but she was grateful for what ever it was. The last thing she could clearly remember was one of the jerks choking her, strangling her neck. Maybe he snapped her spinal cord? Maybe?  
  
She figured she was just going to die here. Her spinal cord had been snapped and there was no way she was ever going to fly or walk again. The last thing she wanted was to die but now, living in a wheel chair all her life didn't really sound like living. So at that moment she welcomed death will open arms.  
  
It was then the soft sound of crying made its way to her ears. And for the first time she realized there were two other people in the alley with her. She tried as hard as she could to turn her head to see them, and when she finally managed to the pain was excruciating, but what she saw shocked her more. The girl had just kissed this guy and he collapsed.  
  
The girl appeared to be in pain, as she clutched her head, and then her hands began to glow a deep pinkish color. " Oh no." Rogue yelled as she ripped off her gloves and tossed them deeper into the alley. A semi large blast shook them shaking some garbage about. " Stupid Swamp Rat's powers."  
  
Seeing this as her chance she called out to Rogue. " Help." She called weakly, grateful that her voice still worked.  
  
Rogue froze at this, she was about to just brush it off and leave Remy there but the voice called again. " Help me.Please." Rogue then gathered her courage and slowly began to walk back deeper into the ally.  
  
" Any one dere?" Rouge called out.  
  
" Over here." Rogue followed the voice and gasped when she came across a very battered girl, and as a side thought, Rogue wondered why she was seeing things in red.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
" Who's bloody idea was it to go on de roof?" John asked, panicky.  
  
" Now's not the time Aussie. Though it as yours." Logan said threw clenched teeth as he growled in frustration.  
  
" And you listened." John snapped back.  
  
" Pyro." Sabertooth snarled. " Pyro, you think you can knock down the choppers?" Creed spoke quickly.  
  
John just nodded. Creed slowly put him down as Trask's men came out and surrounded them. Logan and Creed took this time to attack the men on the roof while John took care of the helicopters.  
  
John then dug into his pocket and pulled out his favorite lighter, it was silver with painted flames on it, he never went anywhere with out it. He then cupped his hand over the lighter and flicked it to light, instantly the flame grew in John's hand as he quickly aimed and threw at the first chopper he saw, the helicopter when down instantly, the sound of the men jumping out of the plane and the men below yelling filled the air. Quickly John got another fireball ready and aimed it at the second. But before he could relight and get ride of the third Creed had grabbed John and began to hop the roof tops to the four metal orbs, leaving Logan to fend for himself.  
  
" CREED." Logan said in a rage as he continued to fight of the men that kept growing in numbers and slowly over powered him.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
" Oh mah Gawd..Are y' ok?" Rogue asked kneeling down beside the battered girl.  
  
" Do.I look..ok?" The broken girl asked in a joking manner, it was then she saw the girl had glowing red eyes, but decided to leave them alone for now. This was her chance to get saved.  
  
Rogue would of laughed at the small joke if it had been any other situation. The girl was pretty beat up. Her cloths were tattered and stained with blood. She had bruises on every part of exposed skin Rogue could see, and her body lay limp, lying helplessly on the ground in the garbage. Her ribs must have been broken on account for the huge amount of swelling she had all threw her chest, and stomach area. Her legs and arms looked to be broken as well, at least fractured. Even her wings looked broken and life less.wait wings? Rogue slowly moved to touch then but stopped when she realized she didn't have her gloves. Her wings were a blood red color, molted from her beating most likely. Small feathers lay life less on her body, and now that she looked harder the girl had a few rather long nails, and few looked broken. Rogue cringed at this. " Does it hurt?" ' Stupid question Rogue, no duh it hurts.'  
  
" Yes and no, I can't ..feel from..my neck..down." She chocked out.  
  
" Who did dis t' y'?" Rogue asked as she continued to stare at the her broke frail body, a little bit of a Cajun accent seeping into her speech.  
  
" A group..of mutant..haters." Right then Rogue felt great pity for the girl, no mutant, no one for that matter should go threw this kind of pain for something they can't control.  
  
" Oh mah Gawd..ah'm so sorry." Rogue knew it wasn't her fault but felt she should still say it.  
  
" Why.you didn't.do..anything." The girl choked out, as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks without her noticing. " What.did you do.to him?"  
  
Rogue knew instantly she was talking about what she did to Remy, and was afraid to tell her. " Ah.absorbed him.ah absorb a part of people when mah skin comes in contact with anothah persons skin." She had to fight back the tears that wanted to come out, she hated her powers, she rarely showed it but she hated them, and wished they would go away.  
  
The girl tried to nod and asked another question she wanted to know. " Why.were you crying?"  
  
At this Rogue remembered Logan. " Logan.ah gotta help him." She got up and turned to leave.  
  
" Wait."  
  
Rogue looked down to her and asked. " Why?" It was a stupid question but it just slipped out.  
  
" Let.me help.you.." She trailed off.  
  
" Ah don't think yar in much of a state ta help any one sugah." Rogue told her truthfully, and kindly. " Ah'll come back fer ya with help. Don' worry."  
  
" Absorb me."  
  
" WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rogue practically screamed, as her voice echoed threw the alley. " Ah could kill ya if ah..NO!!!!"  
  
" I'm dead any way.I could help you." She coughed a bit of blood, and looked Rogue straight in the eyes. " I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a wheel chair." Again the silent tears made there way down her cheeks. " I could die.tonight from..internal bleeding..please..I don't want to die knowing I failed...I help you...you help me..simple.."  
  
" Not really sugah. I've never absorbed a full physic befoh." Rogue said afraid and a feeling a tad guilty, she wanted to help her, but at what cost.  
  
" There's..a first time.for everything.. Please." She asked again. She felt weaker like she was slowly slipping into the unconscious.  
  
" Ah." Rogue didn't know what to do. Sure she needed this girls powers to help her save Logan but at what price. " Ya won' try an' take ovah mah body. Will ya?" This was Rogue's greatest fear. Most physics she absorbed tried to at one point take over her body, even the smallest ones, but a full physic? She didn't really want to take that risk.  
  
" I won't" She tried to reassure her.  
  
Rogue then took a deep breath. This was the biggest decision of her life, she would be stuck with this girl in her head forever, and she didn't even know her name. " What's yar name?"  
  
A little thrown off by the question she had to think. " Alex Cooper. Yours?" Rogue thought for a moment that she could have been related to Max, but shrugged it off. Cooper was a pretty common last name right?  
  
" Rogue." There was another small silence then Rogue took another deep breath and sighed. " Alright." The girl's eyes widened with happiness, and if she could of Rogue knew she would be hugging her now. " Ah hope ah'm not gonna regret this." Rogue said as she raised her bare hand over Alex's for head.  
  
" You won't." Rogue nodded, with that Rogue placed her bare hand on Alex's forehead.  
  
Alex tried as hard as she could to refrain from screaming for as long as possible. She felt her life force slowly get pulled away from her. Rogue had to fight the urge to pull her hand away from Alex's forehead, all these memories of her's came flooding into her, and she was having a problem keeping who she was inline.  
  
Rogue's back all of a sudden tensed up and she cringed as she felt two small wings pierce threw the skin of her back and grow. By now both girl were screaming in pain as Rogue felt her nails begin to grow into razor sharp claws about a foot long. She gasped when she actually looked down at them, almost breaking her hold on Alex. Slowly the memories of Alex Cooper stopped flowing into her mind, and Alex's screams died down, until she was silent and Rogue's powers stopped absorbing.  
  
Rogue slowly lifted her hand from her forehead, and gasped when she saw, Alex's pale life less face. She couldn't tell if she completely absorbed her or if Alex had died. Either way Rogue felt like shit for what she had just done.  
  
She looked down at her hands and saw her knew claws, and gently touched her knew elegant blood read wings.  
  
Did it work? Rogue heard a small voice ask. She spun around, her knew blood red wings slowing her down a little, to see who was there but saw no one. Then it clicked it was Alex, it had worked.  
  
:  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Oh my God that was hard to write. Way harder then I expected but hey I'm done. I wanted to have it out sooner, but I think it was worth the wait. I find that it is hard to write this when I'm not at school, there I don't have a lot of things distracting me, so I can write. But oh well. I hope I can come up with the next chapter before next Wednesday but no promises, it just depends on my mood, and other things. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok here we go for all those that are a tad lost. A lot happens in this chapter so I will try to clarify for all of you that are lost.  
  
The chapter starts with Remy dragging Rogue away from the bar. She hears gunshots and wants to go back and save Logan, but Remy stops her. To get free she kisses him, which completely throw off are Cajun Charmer. So now he is out of it till next chapter. He had some minor telepathic abilities so Rogue didn't get a hold of all his memories, just the fact that he has been looking for her, nothing about Magneto and his plans for her. All she saw was him and Creed looking for her, and one memory that she can't ignore. And if you don't know what memory I'm talking about go back and read Chapter 3 part 2 please.  
  
Then we go to see how Creed, Logan and John are doing. And for some reason I decided to put in a huge door that gets in their way, why you may ask. I don't know why honestly, I just liked the idea. One the roof, we see that Magneto knows what's going on so he sends his little flying metal orbs to save his lackeys. Then we check up on Peter and Kitty, Peter sees the orbs and decides to leave Kitty. Kitty then gets a call from Scott and Jean basically telling her they are on their way. Kitty then tells them that she lost Rogue. Then Creed decides to ditch Logan, and grabs John to back to the base, hoping that Remy has Rogue. Leaving Logan to fend for himself against Trask's men, but to make my story better Logan is going to get over powered and is going to need some help.  
  
Then we go back to Rogue and the girl from before that got beaten up. Alex Cooper. Alex is basically going to die in the alley. There is no way really to save her. The only way she will be able to live on is if Rogue absorbs her. So after much debate she does.  
  
:  
  
I hope this was helpful to those of you that couldn't really follow what I wrote. Any more questions please e-mail me.  
  
:  
  
Until the next chapter: Old Friends  
  
:  
  
Enjoy : ) 


	12. Old Friends

Disclaimer: He I don't own X-men. If I did then a certain Cajun would be the one kissing Rogue in the X2 movie not Bobby.  
  
: AUTHORS NOTE: Men are so stupid. Sorry to all the guys out there, all but one. I have had a little heartbreak and a lot of tests so sorry this chapter was late, but I think it was worth the wait. Also I was in a rush to finish up so sorry about any grammar errors. ENJOY!  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 9: Old Friends  
  
:  
  
' I'm gonna kill um. Next time I see um, I'm gonna kill um.' Logan thought with a growl as he continued to fight off Trask's men. He was doing fairly well, against them, but was slowly losing his advantage.  
  
Slowly they began to overpower Logan, it just seemed like they had totally forgotten that Sabertooth and Pyro had escaped from what he could tell. For all he knew they were long gone, or maybe by luck, they had gone after them and caught them and threw them behind bars. That's what Logan wished.  
  
** Click**  
  
Logan froze as he felt the tip of a gun on the side of his head, some how he had let his guard done and wasn't paying attention. Stupid, he told himself. He slowly raised his hands up in surrender, planning to attack in a spilt second; well he was about to do all this when two hands slapped a pair of pretty strong cuffs on him. Logan growled at this and searched for a way out. Slowly tugging on the cuffs to try and loosen them as he moved his head a got a better idea of his predicament. How did he manage to slip up this bad, he thought over and over again.  
  
Trask's men smiled in triumph at this, more men then made their way up to the roof, and most where reloading guns and began to simultaneously aim them at Logan. The sounds of the guns loading up rang in Logan's sensitive ears. 'Shit. You really screwed up. You know that?' A small voice inside him echoed. As a small steady fog slowly rolled in, gradually growing thicker, some of the men noticed others that were more focused on Logan didn't realize the fog was there until they could no longer see him.  
  
Some of the men surrounding Logan faltered and looked around asking questions like " Where did the fog come from?" or comments like, " I can't see." But the two with their guns pressed to Logan's head didn't falter and look around at the strange phenomenon going on around them.  
  
Almost instantly after the fog had fully rolled in spouts of blazing red flames surrounded them on the roof, from what it looked like the fire wasn't to hurt anyone just get dangerously close to them. Causing most of the men to freak out and attempt to leave by jumping off the roof. The flames slowly depleted, and just when you thought they were gone another round started up aimed at Logan and the two other men holding him at bay. Not being one to like being barbequed Logan ducked out of the way, just as his two guards did the same.  
  
" Ya almost took of my head Fire Fly." Logan yelled out too whom he thought was John, and for a brief moment he thought they had come back for him. Logan couldn't really believe what the hell he was thinking, but he couldn't think of anyone else that could control fire. Only to be answered by a hearty laugh as more fire shot out scaring the remained of Trask's men off the roof, and leaving a few unconscious.  
  
" Fire Fly huh? Dat my new nickname? Must say I liked Sparks or Sparky better Logan." A familiar voice called out. As a man in black with a fiery glow emitting from the shadows.  
  
" Max?"  
  
" The one and only." The cool familiar Max Cooper commented. The once lean 18-year-old man was now about the age of 26. He was more muscular and that showed through with his tight fitting black suit that loosened in the legs finished with a pair of red boots to match his semi long red flowing hair, tied back into a small pony-tail at the back of his head. As he walked into the light, Logan could clearly see the boys red eyes, and what appeared to be a ruff looking goatee, as the fire reflected off his dark skin.  
  
" Never thought I would be glad to see you Sparks." Logan said gruffly as he slowly stood up, trying to figure out a way to break the cuffs, his hands were to close together to use his claws to open them.  
  
"Didn't think I would be saving your butt again." Embers said as he walked over and put a glowing hand on the cuffs as they slowly melted a bit, as Logan broke them the rest of the way. As the fog slowly began to clear away.  
  
" Don't think you'll get the chance ever again. I could have handled it." Logan said in a joking manor.  
  
" Ya and Rogue will sprout wings and fly. Speaking of which, where is Roguey?" Embers asked; it was as if realization had just dawned on Logan, that Rogue wasn't there.  
  
" Rogue, oh shit she was with this guy, and he took her." Logan growled out shooting out his claws.  
  
" Hey Roguey met a guy? That's new." Max commented Logan growled at his lack of concern for the situation. Just then the fog finally completely cleared and the wind blew a little stronger as tall elegant woman with flowing white hair landed gracefully down on the roof with a long cape trailing behind her.  
  
" Logan, good to see you again, though I would of hoped it would have been on different circumstances." Strom said as she walked up to him, but stopped when she saw his claws were out. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Roguey's out wit' a fella, and he's steamed cause his little girl is all grown up." Embers joked then felt himself get lifted off his feet as Logan grabbed him but the neck of his shirt.  
  
" Why are you being so careless, Rogue's been kidnapped." Logan growled.  
  
" No, we have a person following her, so don't worry about it. If anything happens to her, then she'll contact us." Embers said putting his hands up in surrender. All the while Ororo watched this and listened to what Scott was saying over the comlink. There were two teams; Storm and Embers were to go ahead because they already knew Logan and Rogue, while the rest of the team, which consisted of Scott, Jean, her nephew Evan, and Amara would meet up with them later. Kurt and Kitty were on private missions. Kurt was to keep an eye out on Magneto's lackeys and Kitty was to follow Rogue once they reached the city. Who knew they would all meet up like this? Strom's eyes widened as she listened to what Scott was telling her that Kitty still couldn't find Rogue.  
  
" Um boys we have a problem." Strom said calmly. Both of them stopped bickering and looked over to her. " Cyclopes says that Shadowcat still can't fight Rogue." Logan and Embers eyes grew wide.  
  
" She what?" Embers practically yelled out, and then was violently dropped to the ground by Logan.  
  
" Who's Shadowcat?" Logan asked in anger not showing as much self-control as Max.  
  
" She can't find her. She having trouble, she said there were to many of the soldiers around for her to walked around freely to find her." Strom said disappointed, as she looked to Logan and then to Embers, but when she looked back at Logan he had just jumped off the side of the building onto the next one in the direction Sabertooth and John headed. " LOGAN!" She called after him.  
  
" Yo Claws where are you going man?" Embers asked as he leaned over the edge of the roof and watch him leap another building.  
  
" To find Creed, his buddy was with her, where he is I know she will be." Logan said then took of at full speed.  
  
" I'm following him. You go meet Cyclopes and the others at the meeting point okay?" Storm nodded and Embers took off after Logan. " The things I do for old friends." Max said as he took a running start over to the next building.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
" Oh mah Gawd." Rogue said aloud as she tried to calm herself down. She had a major headache, and was trying to adjust to the new weight of her new wings. " Okay Rogue be calm. Relax.deep breath.ok.LOGAN!" Rogue remembered now why she was in a hurry before hand. She had to go find Logan and save him. Though she doubted he needed saving, but she still had to find him and make sure he was okay just the same.  
  
She turned to look at the end of the alley and walked slowly hearing her footsteps echo through out the alley. As she passed by Gambit, she noticed her hands had no gloves on them, and she wasn't in the mood to add another physic to her all ready large collection. She then began to look for her gloves, but then remembered that they had exploded when she absorbed him. She sighed then noticed that he was wearing a pair of gloves. Think it was his fault that she had no gloves the least he could do would be to let her borrow his gloves. It wasn't steeling if she was going to give them back right? But did that mean she wanted to see him again? Who would want to, she asked herself. I mean he is a dirty heartbreaking Cajun, Rogue thought to herself.  
  
He's cute. Rogue heard Alex comment, and rolled her eyes to the comment.  
  
Gathering her courage she walked over and knelt down beside him, and slowly and as carefully as possible began to remove one of his gloves. Once she removed the first one she found she had ran into a problem. Her claws. ' How do ah fix dis?' Rogue thought as she tried to focus on retracting her claws. Alex? Little help. Rogue projected to the new girl in her head.  
  
Just relax and search for a small pulse in your fingers, once you feel it and harness it they should retract. Alex answered not missing a beat.  
  
Okay, and th' same thing ta bring dem out? Rogue asked back.  
  
Why? You plan on fighting or something? Alex asked; Rogue could hear the small tone of fear in her voice.  
  
Uhuh. Ah gotta find Logan. Rogue said back while trying to feel the small pulse in her hand she then found it and harnessed it, and in the blink of an eye her claws retracted to there original size. Rogue sighed in relief and took off Remy's other glove and slipped it on. Alex never answered her, she remain silent while Rogue concentrated on retracting her claws. After few more moments she spoke up.  
  
So who is he? Alex finally asked with a hint of excitement and curiosity.  
  
Can't really say for sure. His name is Remy Lebeau, he lived in New O'leans, and ah think met him befoh a couple years back but ah'm not sure. Rogue answered truthfully as she began to walk out of the alley, leaving Remy's body behind.  
  
Aren't you going to help him? I thought you said you knew him? Alex questioned raising her voice a little.  
  
Not so loud. Rogue projected back, she then froze to the sound of gunshots and looked up to see two figures jumping across the roof. " Huh?" She then heard the sound of footsteps approaching, actually a lot of footsteps. She then looked back to her only exit to see right in front of her blocking her only exit were five soldiers, holding guns ready to take fire at Rogue.  
  
And it just so happens that Remy picked that time to wake up. Rogue heard him give a small groan, as he slowly raised his head up to right at her. Remy was totally oblivious to the men pointing their guns at them.  
  
" Freeze." One of them called out to Remy, Rogue turned and glared at the them, slowly slipping off Remy's gloves and shoving them into her pocket, trying to find the pulse in her hands to bring her claws back out. " I said freeze Mutie." He called out again.  
  
Remy glared at him, and stood up tall, wobbling a bit still out of dizziness from the kiss Rogue gave him. He had a smirk plastered on his face and Rogue tried to avoid his gaze. Remy then turned to face the five soldiers, and flashed them a grin. " Dat be no way t' talk t' a femme." Remy said with his eyes half open half closed as he gracefully pulled out a hand full of cards, and they began to glow. He smirked at their vacant expressions and threw the cards. Unfortunately Remy was still pretty drained and Rogue watched as he collapsed to the ground after he threw the cards. Cursing Rogue shot out her claws and charged at them. Remy had knocked out three of them leaving only two left. The explosion had thrown them a bit, so Rogue decided to give her wings a try and went after them, bring out her claws.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Okay done. I would of written more but I'm late with the update as it is, please update and tell me what you think. I had so much trouble writing this chapter, but towards the end my love for this fic had been brought back to life, so I'll update on time next week. Later. 


	13. You Want Something Done Right You Have T...

Disclaimer: Hey when have I ever owned it? I don't and if I did own X-men I would of given Remy a bigger part in the X2 movie. Which I saw and it was good.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 10: You Want Something Done Right; You Have To Do It Yourself  
  
:  
  
'It's like dat saying.' Rogue thought as she charged at her last two opponents. ' Ya want somethin' done right; ya gotta do it yar self.' Rogue thought as she flung her right-clawed hand into the man's shoulder blade, like she had seen Logan do many times before. Knowing that he would survive the blow but be rendered useless the rest of the night. Sending the man down instantly, Rogue stood above him. A big mistake on Rogue's part was forgetting about her second opponent.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Like a thousand knifes stabbing her at once, the one she let out of her sites shot her right in the back above her right lung. She fell to her knees in pain. Retracting her nails instantly Rogue clenched her wound with her left hand, and curled her right hand up into a fist digging her nails into her skin to try and channel away the pain, which didn't work to well. She could feel it. The bullet inside of her, it hadn't gone threw her all the way. At the moment she couldn't detreme if that was a good or bad thing. She felt like she was losing touch with reality she suddenly felt very tired.  
  
*Cha Chink*  
  
The man reloaded his gun; he stood before her with cold eyes. His gun aimed right at her head. Rogue was still on her knees, out of breath and panting. Her right arm was going numb and the bleeding wasn't slowing down. She tried to stand but couldn't, her legs were too weak. The bullet had hit just above her shoulder blade right next to her lung. And now she wished that the bullet had gone threw all the way. Then at least she wouldn't feel it in her body blocking her blood flow.  
  
In the back of her mind she could hear Alex telling her to get up and move, but everything was so hazy her vision was being to fade. What was wrong with her? Again Rogue heard Alex call her, but she didn't respond. She didn't have the strength to.  
  
Rogue saw him itching to pull the trigger he was about to, too. When a small piece of paper, about the size of a card, landed at his feet, blowing up instantly. The man cried out in pain as Rogue regretfully saw him lose his left leg. Slowly Rogue looked over to Remy, only to see him trying to hold him self up giving her a small tired smirk. Rogue gave him a faint smile and shook her head trying to look at him straight but couldn't focus.  
  
Rogue tried as hard as she could to push away the pain in her shoulder. She had to get the bullet out of her shoulder, slowly removing her left hand from the wound she stared at it. Her hand was covered with a mix of her own blood and the other mans. The blood was warm and thick, to the touch, as it slowly descended down the front and back of her hand down to her wrist and the rest of her arm. She took a deep breath and reached into the wound trying to remove the bullet, at the same time practically biting her lip off trying not to scream out in pain. Her fingers fished threw the open flesh wound. She could fell the bone, hard and coarse to the touch slippery with blood. Her blood squished in between her fingers along with clumps of broken tissue under her nails. Rogue could taste the blood run down from her lips and down her throat. She wanted more than anything for the pain to go away, but she couldn't find the bullet for the life of her. She couldn't relax her back, it kept tensing up and in the process of trying to push away the pain she triggered something to retract her wings. Rogue's back tensed up even more causing her bullet wound to gush out even more blood forcing her to pull her hand from the wound with out the bullet and try not to focus on the added pain from her now retracting wings.  
  
Alex tried to comfort her, now Rogue could hear Alex clearly. She didn't know if she was just being quite or if she was in too much pain to listen to her.  
  
Rogue yelled out both mentally and physically. Small tears made there way to the corners of Rogue's eyes as she clenched her teeth, rather then biting down on her bottom lip which was almost raw from biting down so hard on it, trying stop screaming.  
  
Alex tried again. Rogue didn't answer though. She just grabbed whatever she could find, which happened to be a pop can. To try and transfer the pain, anything to make the pain go away.  
  
There was a high pitch screaming siren noise ringing in her ears. She felt like she was going to pass out. Some one was calling her. Some one was trying to talk to her other then Alex. But who?  
  
" Chere, get rid of it. Toss de pop can." Remy tried as best he could to tell to throw the pop can she had accidentally charged. Remy was still pretty weak, but wasn't willing to see her get killed.  
  
Finally the pain eased up as he wings finally fully retracted. She was panting and was trying to figure out what Remy was saying to her. Can? What can? Rogue thought. She opened her eyes and saw a glowing red light being emitted from the pop can she was squeezing the life out of.  
  
Coming to grips with reality quickly Rogue threw the pop can as far as she could out of the alley before she collapsed to the ground. Still conscious just tired beyond belief. She had no idea how much energy it took out of her when she ran two and a half blocks, drained a little bit of Remy, drained all of Alex. Fought a weird looking cop, getting a bullet wound right about her lung, trying to pull it out, and failing, along with accidentally retracting her wings. That should leave her this out of it though.  
  
Rogue projected weakly to Alex.  
  
Alex answered back; Rogue could tell she was relived. Rogue nodded and tensed when she heard weak footsteps coming closer it didn't occur to her she wasn't alone in the alley.  
  
Rogue was lying on her left side with her bare hand covering her wound. In the process of trying to remove the bullet she managed to only make it worse, it went form being about an inch in diameter to about four inches. Her hands and shoulder were dripping with raw thick blood. Rogue was having a great deal of trouble with trying to breath, and found herself gasping for air every few seconds.  
  
She could feel the person bend down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She cringed at a bit in pain; the pain lasted a moment then blended in with the other pain coursing through her body. The hand then left her shoulder. She was so out it. She had lost too much blood; she could barely make out things in front of her. She strained her eyes to see straight. After closing them for a short time slowly, she opened her eyes and there squatting down before her with his hands resting lazily on his knees, was Remy, giving her a tired smile, and looking at her with glowing red on black eyes.  
  
The little girl in pigtails turned round to see the little boy in the brown coat and sunglasses run up to her. " Yah?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" I just wanted t' say good bye chere." Remy said as he took her semi gloved hand in his semi gloved hand and brought it up to his lips softly kissing the leather cloth of her gloves. He smiled at the small blush that slowly spread to her cheeks. ' Pa was right dey do blush.' Remy thought slyly. He heard a low growl and looked to see a rather tall, muscular man glaring at him.  
  
The boy backed up slowly, releasing Rogue's hand he smiled his usual smile. Then tipped his sunglasses to reveal a pair of red on black pair of demon eyes. Then quickly turned and walked away...  
  
Rogue all of a sudden was hit with a memory about ten years old of a little boy with demon eyes. It calmed her to see those eyes; they looked so kind and gentle. She saw this memory not as her own but as Remy's. Rogue felt darkness surround her as she lay there staring at Remy. And finally broke the silence, giving him a tired smile, " Hey, it was you." She said as she the darkness fully surrounded her.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
" Hey Claws wait up." Embers yelled as he lagged behind.  
  
" Can't keep up then leave." Logan yelled back. Right ahead of him he saw three figures. " There they are." Logan yelled unsheathing his claws as he speed up. " Creed." Logan called out.  
  
Sabertooth was about to get into his orb and take off with out a second thought, until he heard Wolverine call him. He turned to see Logan stand before him. " So Logan, you're alive." Creed growled with a smirk as well as a playful glint made its way to his eyes. Logan then landed gracefully onto the roof before Creed smiling, which should have been Creeds first sign of trouble.  
  
" Leavin' so soon Creed?" Logan asked with sarcasm.  
  
" Couldn't help it I'm a eat and run kind of guy." Creed shot back smirking and getting into a fighting stance. By now Embers was standing behind Logan, while Pyro and Colossus stood behind Sabertooth.  
  
" You'll be a dead kind of guy when I'm done with you." Logan growled, as Creed laughed.  
  
" Where's Rogue?" Embers asked in a deadly tone, stepping in front of Logan.  
  
" Well Embers long time no see. Ya don't write or drop us line, and now ya come to us wanting something. Not a good way to treat an old friend mate." John teased as he stood behind Sabertooth. Logan gave Max a well talk later look, then growled.  
  
" Where is she, Victor?" Embers asked he knew how much Creed hated his first name. Creed growled then let it go smirking.  
  
" Don't really know?" Creed said idly.  
  
" She's here, I can smell her near bye." Logan growled again, making John a little uneasy.  
  
" You want her? Then fight me." Creed growled as he charged at Logan.  
  
" Fine." Logan yelled shoving Max out of the way.  
  
" Logan." Embers yelled about to interfere but a string of fire flying in front of his face stopped him. Embers looked to Pyro and Colossus. Colossus just stood there in his metal form, but Pyro had a playful glint in his eyes, and he tossed a fireball in his left hand up and down like a man aimlessly flipping a coin.  
  
" Max a million just couldn't stay away could ya?" Pyro said to him with a tint of hatred and sadness, as he casually tugged on his earring.  
  
" Oh you know me Johnny, I'm always up for another chance ta kick your ass." Embers said back charging up.  
  
" Maybe mate, but things are a little different this time." Pyro answered as the two began to circle each other as Peter watched arms folded over his chest.  
  
" Really how so, mate?" Embers said mocking John's accent. John frowned and glared at him absently.  
  
" See, you may be able to produce fire. But I can control it." Pyro said as he motioned his hands to control the fire surrounding Max to ignite and become even stronger around him. Embers began to panic a bit, he could with stand the heat for only a short time, his small regeneration power only would heal his skin fast enough to keep it form completely burning off. But this was hotter then it had ever been for him.  
  
" Wow, Johnny you've gotten much stronger I'm impressed I admit this is hotter then I'm used to. But you see Johnny Boy, if you would have been smart like me." Embers said as he focused his energy and the raging flames began to slowly calm. " Then you would have gotten stronger, like me." Embers said with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. As the flames ceased, Embers sent them right back at Pyro stronger then ever as they raged around him. Unlike Max, John's skin couldn't recover from the harsh heat of the flames.  
  
Pyro let out a faint but still understandable " Oh shit." As he pulled his hands up to try and stop the raging flames from getting to close to him. His plan only succeeded in the sense he was slowing it down. It was at this time that Colossus decided to interfere with the fight, by yanking Pyro behind him, having himself take the majority of the blow. With his metal armor it wasn't that bad but it still left Colossus a bit weaker then he expected, it would seem that Max had gotten much stronger then the last time they met. The fire only managed to hit John's right shoulder rendering it useless for the rest of the night, John's shoulder now looked black, with small gashes of pealed skin along with small trails of blood making its way down his arm.  
  
Colossus crouched beside his wounded friends as he looked over the wound. Embers was shocked, he didn't think he had it in him. John and him had been like brothers at one point yet he just attacked him like there was nothing between them. Just then a crackling sound in his ear shook him of his thoughts.  
  
* Embers Come in Embers. *  
  
" Ya Jeanie?" Embers replied keeping a close eye on Peter and John as he talked in the two-way radio earpiece in his ear.  
  
* We can't get any closer to the city. There is some sort of barrier. * Jean answered back. * We can't even get through on foot. *  
  
" WHAT?" Embers questioned rather loudly. Colossus and Pyro were now looking at him, Colossus looked like he was about to attack him; Embers gulped and decided to rap this up.  
  
* It's like some magnetic field. * Jean said a little panicky. * How are you guys doing over there? *  
  
" Uh listen Jeanie." Taking a deep breath then said very quickly. " Look everything is fine here, no need to panic take your time, and I'll see ya back at de institute, adiós mi amor." And Embers closed the lines before Jean had a chance to reply. Embers looked around for any sign of him. He knew he was here, he just didn't really know where. Embers then felt a small but still noticeable pull at the metal on his clothing and tensed up, just then Colossus charged at Embers catching him off guard a bit but quickly recovered the upper hand.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
Logan and Creed's fight went like any other fight. Logan would punch Creed and Creed would hit back. Both skilled fighters managed to predict the others movements quite easily, which Logan was counting on. Logan saw Creeds fist in slow motion come at him, as he fought all instincts to doge or block it. The punch hit him square in the jaw as Logan fell to his back.  
  
The punch hit him harder then he expected it to be, never the less, Logan waited for Creed to be in the right position. Logan lay on his back till Creed stood over before him, he used his right leg to sweep under him and knock him down. Like Logan predicted Creed jumped to avoid his legs knocking him down. Whipping out his claws in a blinding speed Logan jumped at Creed in mid air lunging his clawed fist right at him.  
  
Creed hit the ground hard with Logan sitting on him, his two outside claws out trapping his neck with the center claw dangerously closely to slitting his throat. Creed gulped. " Now I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where's Rogue?" Wolverine growled dangerously low, with his claws itching to dig into Sabertooth's flesh. Creed then spit on Logan's face. Logan just blinked and gave Creed a discussed look and growled deep in his throat. " Wrong answer." Logan then in a rage of furry pulled back his right clawed hand holding Creed at bay, back in lineament with his face, then pushed his clawed hand right down into Creed's throat. At least it was suppose to. All of a sudden an inch before Logan's claws reached Creed's throat, Logan could no longer move. ' What the hell? I can't move.' Logan thought as he tried with all his might to move his claws the last inch into Creed's throat, as he growled furiously. Sabertooth then gave a semi triumphant smirk.  
  
The same happened over near Embers, Pyro and Colossus. (Who were losing by the way.) They all stopped as they felt a strong magnetic field brush past them, all three of them looked to the sky, Embers frowned. ' He's here.' He thought as a dark figure with a long cape and a mask shielding his face made his way slowly down to the roof before them.  
  
" I ask of you four a simple task. Bring me the girl. But you can't even handle that." The dark figure said coldly as he landed on the roof near the metal orbs and Embers. All five of then all ceased fighting and stared at the tall man before them. " Well, well. Mr. Cooper, we meet again." He said looking at Embers. " To bad are meeting is to be short lived." He pulled his cape back and from his belt flew two small metal needles flying right into both Embers ad Logan's necks. Neither one of them had any time to react and were down before they knew what hit them. " You want something done right you have to do it yourself." He muttered.  
  
" Look Mags we could of handled it." Pyro said snapping out of his frightened daze. Magneto just shook his head.  
  
" Where is Gambit?" He asked his voice echoing off his helmet as he surveyed the roof. Creed stood alone glaring at Wolverine's unconscious form at his feet. Pyro was holding his shoulder in pain as he looked at Magneto. Colossus was taking down his steal form as he looked down at Max with sorrow filled eyes.  
  
" He should have her. Somewhere. He has yet to check in. He could of left, knowing him." Peter answered letting the last part slip.  
  
" I see." Magneto pondered. " Load them up." Magneto ordered looking at Max and Logan.  
  
" Why?" The outspoken Aussie questioned.  
  
" If Gambit does not return with her, or not return at all we shall use them to bring her to us. I did not waist two years of my life for it to all go down hill because of a pathetic Cajun. NOW LOAD THEM UP!" Magneto yelled out coldly. Sabertooth carried Logan on one shoulder over to the fourth orb and while Colossus carried Embers over and dropped him in the same orb as Logan. The rest of them entered their own orbs and took off with out Gambit.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Oh YEAH I'M DONE!!!!!! Thank God I finished. I was trying so hard to finish typing it up, but decided to take my time trying to finish it up, cause the last chapter I rushed and wasn't to happy with it. But here we go, I'm done and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and be on time next week, but knowing me I won't. So sorry in advanced.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	14. Fifty Miles East

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own X-men if I did then Rogue would be dating Remy in the X2 movie. I hate it how he wasn't in X2. The only part was when his name was in the computer. But hey this is a disclaimer not a review, so read the chapter and review.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 11: Fifty Miles East  
  
:  
  
Gambit sat there in silence listening to everything that was said between Magneto and the others. Earlier Remy gave John a two-way radio so they could hear each other if they needed help, otherwise don't turn it on and leave it alone. Were Remy's words, as he gave it to John. It was connected to his earring that he always wore, and fiddled with. So Remy wasn't sure if he had either intentionally or unintentionally turned him on, so Remy heard everything that was said and wasn't too happy. He was totally pissed off to be precise. One that Magneto had lied to him, he said just the girl no one else will be taken or harmed. And the fact that he now knew Magneto had no intentions of letting him go, he wanted revenge.  
  
Remy sighed and shook his head of his plots for revenge, for now any way. He had to focus on helping Rogue, whom was the only one that he knew he could get to help him get his revenge, considering that Magneto had a lot of friends in high places.  
  
First thing he noticed was she had his coat and gloves. Remy chuckled still pretty weak he said " Y'd make a good t'ief chere." He then picked up his gloves and put the on, like a doctor prepping for surgery. Carefully he inspected the bullet wound on her right shoulder, and cringed when at the sight of it. " Remy t'ink y' made dis worse p'tite." Remy said quietly as he took a deep breath. " Remy sorry 'bout dis." He said as he put his gloved thumb and pointer finger inside the wound to retrieve the bullet. Rogue's body tensed but she did no wake. Remy was grateful that she was still out of it. No need for her to go through more pain then she needed to.  
  
Finally he found the bullet and slowly pulled it. There in the palm of his bloody gloved hand lay a small inch long silver tranquilizer, practically empty except for a few drops of a green chemical that Remy had never seen before. ' Dam.' Remy thought, the dart had poisoned her. That's why see became so out of it and collapsed.  
  
Remy pocketed the dart and tried to figure out how he could help her, but nothing came to mind. There was nowhere he could really take. She needed medical attention but where? She was a mutant and he couldn't get doctors to help her with out them figuring out she was a mutant, and Remy was willing to bet that the hospitals here were not mutant friendly.  
  
Remy tried to think of where he was. His first instinct was to take her to the hospital but that was out the window, his next thought of a totally safe place was his home, in New Orleans. It was the only place that he could be sure that she would be completely safe. Though he wasn't too sure that his family would be willing to help, of course they would help. Not for him but because it was the right thing. He tried a couple other scenarios in his head but they all played out all wrong. Rogue's only hope was if he took her to his hometown, as much as he didn't want to. Remy sighed he had no choice. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let her die. And besides New Orleans was only six hours away, and knowing him he would be able to cut it down to four maybe three and a half.  
  
Remy took his trench coat and covered her making sure that none of her skin was exposed. Going over his so called brilliant plan that made no sense what so ever. He was going to steal a truck, motorcycle, car whatever drive about four, five hours to the Bayou in New Orleans, to a family he wasn't to sure would even want to see him but at least he knew they would help Rogue. He wasn't even sure why he was so determined to help. He was willing to go back to a family that he hadn't seen in years. He was supposed to take her to Magneto so that he could get his revenge. Remy himself wanted revenge against Magneto. And helping Magneto was not an option.  
  
He wanted to get back at Trask for locking him up. It was after he left home, Trask had found him captured him, and then experimented on him. Even though Magneto saved him from that hellhole with Trask. Magneto didn't exactly give him the freedom he hoped for. He basically gave him an ultimatum of either staying with Trask or working for him. At the time going with Magneto sounded a lot better, with all his talk of making things better for mutants he didn't think it would require him to do some things even he wasn't to proud of. On a few occasions when he got up enough courage to leave Magneto or disobey him Magneto would beat him to a bloody pulp for even attempting such a thing. Throwing anything that he could grab with a magnetic pull and fling it at him while he ranted on and on, made him see where his daughter got the temper. He didn't want to go back but he had to get this stupid tracking devise behind his ear removed. He didn't know if others knew about it, but he found it after the first time tried to escape, he figured it was there before that though. All Magnetos' lackeys had them whether he trusted them or not. And the only non life threatening way to remove it was to have the devil himself, the master of Magnesium remove it cause it was connected to some important vain that led to the brain, how something so small could be such a problem he didn't know.  
  
Remy walked cautiously down the way to quiet streets, caring a totally out of it Rogue bridal style in his arms, he was still aware of Trask's men still wandering around as he walked. Some people had returned to the streets, a very few number of people, most were injured and appeared to be heading toward the hospital, which were Remy would have been taking Rogue if he felt that she would be safe there. Why her safety at the moment meant so much to him he didn't know and didn't dwell on it. It was then that an elderly man walking alone down the streets appearing to be injured, as he walked with a limp either of old age or injury he didn't know. Remy tried to avoid walking by him but the man came walking right up to him, giving him a questionable look.  
  
The old man eyed Remy and the girl in his arms; he could see the blood that had begun to sink threw Remy's trench coat, and the small blood trails that were on her face. " You should take her to the hospital young man." He said simply, acting like it was no bid deal. Remy nodded, to act as if he was going to take his advice but the old man shook his head and gave him a knowing smile. " You know about 50 miles out of town heading east, there is a man that used to live her until his mutation. He now lives alone and takes care of injured mutants that the rebels attack, the ones that we can save at least. He can help you and her." He said as he began to limp off towards his destination. " His name is Hank, Hank McCoy. Tell him Peter Samora sent you." He said as he gave him a final look.  
  
Remy stood there shocked. How did he know? What made him think he knew he and Rogue were mutants? Remy turned around quickly to see the old mans retreating form." Hey Monsieur, how'd y' know?" Remy had to ask; it was one of those things that if you didn't find out and you missed an opportunity to find out you would kick your self later. The man slowly turned around at the sound of his voice. He didn't say anything just gave Remy that knowing smile that all elders have when they are trying to teach you something important. The old man looked over his shoulder and with his right hand brought two fingers up and pointed at his own eyes, smiled and kept on limping off.  
  
It was then that Remy realized he had yet to put his sunglasses back on, in fact he remembered taking them off or rather them falling off when he had help Rogue in the alley, when he collapsed. So she saw him his eyes and didn't say a thing. Granted she was poisoned and totally out of it but still, it was nice that someone didn't totally freak out about his eyes. Remy walked away with out looking back in search of a car he could hot wire and get to this Doc McCoy. It was better then risking his family's wrath at the moment, so his new destination was now to head 50 miles east. Although it could be a trap, but for some reason he felt he could trust the old man. Why he didn't know? Turns out he didn't know as much as he thought he did this night. Every thing was thrown out of perspective.  
  
Remy walked the streets still holding Rogue's body close to his until he came upon an old looking beat up truck with the paint chipping away, with a trailer hitched up the back, covered by a tarp, obviously hiding something. To his luck the door wasn't too difficult to unlock with Rogue still in his arms, of coarse this was after he picked the lock a bit. Remy slid Rogue into the passenger side of the truck then slid into the driver's side. After checking the dashboard, sun visor, and under the ignition for the keys Remy settled on crossing a few wires and hot wiring the truck. Finding a pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment he slid them on a drove off no need to freak out any more people with his eyes.  
  
At first he drove the run down old truck slowly and cautiously a big change for the mad driver he usually was. So that he wouldn't add more trouble to the situation. He had been lucky so far; he hadn't run into a single soldier yet. He couldn't see why not. Why wouldn't they suspect a teenager leaving town at about one in the morning?  
  
Just when he thought he was home free he came across a roadblock that was crawling with soldiers just his luck. What could he say? Anything but the truth, hello sir me and my friends here are mutants running away from you, we just need to get by and to the doctors. Thank you. Sure that would work. He looked over at Rogue and pulled her a bit closer to him so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. Making sure to hide the blood that was still flowing from her wound. While putting an arm behind her back and across her shoulder being mindful of her wound he began to slow down, as an officer walked up to the window. Remy took a deep breath to try and clam down and come up with a better excuse in oh about three seconds.  
  
He was at a complete stop now about a few feet away form the barricade. About six men with flashlights stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Four out of the six had firearms and two of them had them already aimed at him. Remy gulped. Never before had he ever been so nervous. Why? Maybe cause he knew that if they caught him they would drag him back to area 51. Back to his life of being experimented on, and this time no one would be there to save him. He didn't want to go back to being a lab rat; there was no way he would go down with out a fight. So what if there was no one to save him, he didn't ask Magneto to save him. He could of broken out, eventually.  
  
A tall man in a dark navy blue suit with patches of bulletproof vests shown threw in areas mostly targeted for gunshots. He was obviously a captain. He held a flashlight a little above his head as he walked toward the truck window. Remy greeted him with his best there's-no-problem-here-smile.  
  
" Where are you off too, this late?" he asked coldly, glancing into the truck at Rogue resting comfortable in Remy's arms. He shown the light in on Rogue's face causing her to squirm a bit, apparently she was no long unconscious.  
  
" Logan?" She said in a tired and completely out of it voice. Remy shushed her quietly and then hugged her closer to him.  
  
" Easy p'tite we be dere soon. Go back t' sleep." Remy then looked over at the angry looking soldier. " We.we be goin' t' a'loop." He lied. That was it, this was his brilliant plan, to lie and say he and Rogue ran away to get married. Why? He was such an idiot. Even he wouldn't believe it if he heard it. So this was it, he was going to go back to Trask and be experimented on like a lab rat. All thanks to his dumb ideas, why did he take this way? Why didn't he just wait it out? Why was he in such a rush and couldn't think straight recently? Why was he second-guessing himself? What's with all the questions? Remy's mind was a confused mess at the moment with all these questions plaguing his mind.  
  
The captain gave him a skeptic look, like he was trying to figure him out. It was also a look of I-wasn't-born-yesterday-you-know. He looked over his shoulder to another officer that had just walked around the back end of the truck and he nodded. The man that he emerged form behind the truck nodded in response, he was much younger and beneath his helmet you could see his light blonde hair. Which confused Remy a bit, why were they nodding. " Alright you can go." Relief washed over Remy, inside he was overjoyed, as he externally remained calm, and nodded. The barricade lifted and Remy slowly drove off.  
  
That was too easy he thought. There is no way that he would just let them go with that lam ass excuse. He didn't even believe it himself, why should he? Why did they let them go that easily?  
  
" Why did you let them go so easily Captain Garcia?" The one younger man asked the captain. The captain looked down at him and snorted.  
  
" Are you questioning my authority? We have more important things to do them worry about a bunch of horny teenagers. Now get to work and find me those mutants." He ordered as he walked back to his tent, as he turned to walk back his eyes let off a small faint flash of a yellow glow.  
  
" Yes Sir." The blonde saluted and turned around to follow orders.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
Once out of view form the city Remy hit the gas and sped off, fifty miles east. From what he could tell Rogue fell back into the unconscious, she was still losing blood and really needed some professional help. Even though he wasn't too sure if he could trust this Doctor Hank McCoy he was still willing to risk it.  
  
He was hitting about ninety miles per hour as he hit the fifty-mile mark and began to slow down. Then he saw it a small old country cottage came into view. It was a deep brown color though who could tell at the dead of night. It was surrounded by a small area of rather large trees and a glass green house on the far right of the property about 20 feet or so away form the house it self. He thought he heard some toads, and crickets from a near by swamp but it was again too dark to tell.  
  
Remy carried Rogue out of the truck bridal style as he continued to huge her limp form close to his. He walked up the four small steps that led up to the porch. On the porch were a number of flowers and on the far end form what he could make out was an old white porch swing. . He slowly approached the large oak door, and looked around the frame for a doorbell. He found one easily on the left side and bumped his elbow into it. The loud ringing of the bell echoed in the empty house. Remy waited a few seconds, and then rang the bell again when there was no answer. This time he heard a small thud every so often. Not at all like footsteps, it was as if some one was hoping to the door. Before Remy could think about this anymore the door swung open. Remy look ahead but saw no one, until an extremely tired voice from below caught his attention.  
  
" What? It's like two in the fricken morin' yo." A filthy looking teenage boy about 16 or 17 complained, one hand holding the doorknob and the other rubbing his tired sleep filled eyes. He had greasy looking hair that went every which way and was in a pair of green and yellow frog boxers, and a dirty white T-shirt. He was crouching down on the floor just looking up at Remy waiting for answer. Remy couldn't really answer. This was the Doctor McCoy he was sent to?  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! I have the worst writers block ever. This is as much as I wrote before I got stuck. But here you go please enjoy and sorry for the late update. Oh and just for those of you that didn't get it, the Captain was Mystique, and the frog boy at the door is Toad. Until my next update. Which will be while thanks to my writer's block. Suggestions are welcomed. And does anyone out there know what the one guy, Master Minds, real name is. You know the guy that altered Wanda's memories in the show, if you know please tell me. I need it for future chapters.  
  
:  
  
Take Care Rogue Star 


	15. Loud Mouthed Aussie

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Never have never will. * sighs *  
  
:  
  
Okay here we go Chapter 12. Sorry it took so long and the fact that the chapter is short. But I decided to cut this chapter in half cause I still need to work on the last half. I will update by Monday hopefully. This chapter is dedicated to Eixid, who told me and I quote " And you had better get off your butt and post another chapter to " Drifters"!" end quote. This is for you. You motivated me to post this portion. I also love your fic and please update " Here's to the Good Life" Soon PLEASE! I also would like to thank everyone else that reviewed; you motivate me to keep writing.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 12: Loud Mouthed Aussie  
  
:  
  
" You fools. Idiots. Simpletons. Halfwits. Morons. Blockheads. Nitwits. Numskulls. Nincompoops." John had to chuckle at the last one. Magneto was pissed off at them, he had been ranting for twenty minutes now, and hadn't let up a bit. And he was getting worse, you could tell because the bigger metal objects in the room had started flying around dangerously close to their heads. Magneto paused and glared at John standing in between the two giants, Peter and Creed. " I can't believe you, you of all my warriors. My top mutants can't even handle a simple meager task. Get the girl and bring her here. How hard is that? Why couldn't you just follow my orders and just do as I asked?" He still continued to rant but it began to slow a bit, John thought it was because he had ran out of words to insult them with.  
  
In the center of all this chaos Peter and Creed did not move at all. They stood there, stoned faced not even blinking. John on the other hand was flinching at everything coming with in four feet of himself. He couldn't hold still for the life of him. Even if a small paperclip came at him he would jump behind Peter. The first time he did Peter glanced back at him but then returned his attention back to the ranting Magneto.  
  
By now you could tell he was calming a bit cause the flying metal object in the room had slowed down and began to land simultaneously about the room. Magneto glared at the three of them, the room was now dead silent and knowing John he had to open his big mouth right then. " Look Mags, it's not like this is a major set back. We still have Max and Wolverine so well get her back and then you can go and fulfill your plans of revenge. So cheer up mate." Pyro said trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately it only made Magneto even madder. Magneto gave Pyro an infamous death and got right up close and personal into John's face.  
  
" St. John, for your sake you had better pray that she takes the bait." He said slowly and deadly. Pyro was terrified, he was looking right into Magneto's ice-cold eyes. Those eyes were like piercing into his soul, at least that's what it felt like. John was shaking in his boots and wished more than anything that Magneto would leave. Some how John managed to nod his head in response to show Magneto he was listening, and then gulped. Magneto smirked and for an instant John forgot about his fear and saw where Pietro got that stupid little smirk of his. Magneto backed up and began to walk away, but turned to have a final word, " However.you three have a small chance to redeem yourselves. Retrieve Gambit within 48 hours." He then exited through a huge metal door, leaving the three of them alone.  
  
John released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and collapsed onto he ground. He looked up to see Creed still stone still and frowning. Peter was in the same position only with his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head at the Aussie. It was at that moment that John really wished the cocky Cajun was here, it was so creepy and boring at times with these two, they rarely talked and when they did it was mostly to yell at him. " Well that went well." John finally commented.  
  
" Shut up John!" Both Creed and Peter yelled at him. Creed growled and walked over to a metal table at the far end of the room muttering something about stupid kids and how do I get my self into these things. Carefully he picked up a small rectangle shaped devise emitting a faint white light from a small screen.  
  
" Let's get this over with. The worst that could happen is Trask has him, but I doubt that." Creed then motioned for them to follow him, with the small black box still in his hands. John wanted to know what the heck that little thing was but wasn't in the mood to get yelled at again. No he would wait, wait or just take it and figure out on his own. Either way John saw himself getting yelled at.  
  
They walked out of the same door that Magneto had exited from before hand, into a bright metal hallway leaving the trashed dark room behind. Their boots clicked and echoed threw out the empty halls. Creed and Peter walked in front and John trailed behind, fiddling with his lighter. A habit he's had since before his mutation. It was when he saw his father light a cigar with a beautiful silver engraved lighter, he flipped it open the closed it in one swift fluid motion that was considered pretty cool for the ten year old Aussie. After that he bought himself a lighter and enjoyed just repeating the swift fluid motion over and over again. It wasn't until he had had it for almost a year that he discovered his powers. It was when he was staring at the flames and running his hands threw the flames, just twirling his hand about it, when all of a sudden the flames moved at his will, they circled about his hand and continued to grow until his father walked in a broke his concentration making the flames disappear instantly. John was snapped out of his memories when he ran right into the back of Creed, who growled but didn't say a word. Peter gave John the shhh sigh with his finger to his lips so for the time that day the Aussie held his tongue.  
  
John tried to look over the two giant landmasses but couldn't see, so he opted for plan B and dropped down to the floor, he lay on his stomach peering between Peters legs and saw Pietro carrying a body bag, talking to Magneto. John's first thought was oh God not Remy. He remained silent and strained his ears to listen. As he tried he thought of how lucky Creed was to have super hearing. John couldn't hear a single word and when he finally could all he heard was Magneto saying, " Pietro take are guest here to the infirmary and get her clean up. I must see to are other two guests." Pietro nodded and sped off. It was then John realized that the body appeared to be to small for a male, but it looked too large for a Sheila though. Magneto glared at the three of them causing John to jump up from the floor. " Well, Why are you three just standing around here? Go retrieve Gambit or it will be your heads instead of his." He threatened. John gulped and self- consciously rubbed his hand over his neck as he followed Peter and Creed out of the base to a small metal plan.  
  
" So what was that about?" John asked Creed knowing very well he heard everything. Creed didn't answer though; he just glared at the Aussie. " Fine don't tell me." Peter took the front co-pilot seat next to Creed whom took the controls. The two started flicking some switches as the plane more like a jet started up, creating a loud screeching sound as the engines fired up.  
  
" Buckle up." Was all Creed said before they took off. John wasn't even in his seat yet and they had already taken off. He flew to the back wall of the jet and hit his hard head against an even harder metal wall of the jet. " Kids." John heard Creed mutter as he rubbed his head, John scowled at the over grown Pussy Cat. It was then again that he really missed Remy. At least with Remy there someone at east was on his side. John sighed and decided for once to take the high road and just sat down and buckled up, sitting there staring out the window fiddling with his lighter.  
  
:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Okay once again sorry for the short chapter. I want to tell you guys why I put Toad in the last chapter. I have no idea why I just like the little slim ball. So if you don't like him tuff. I'll try and update by Monday, I'm stuck at home cause I'm sick anyway so, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll show you what's going on to Logan and Embers in the next chapter as well as Remy and Rogue. I am also sorry for the lack of Romyness in this fic but I'm leading up to it, in about two, three chapters probably. SO please be patient. Until the next chapter: Bad Memories.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	16. Bad Memories

Disclaimer: Not that creative to come up with X-men. I just take what they had and make it work for me. I don't own X-men.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 13: Bad Memories  
  
:  
  
Remy finally snapped out of his dazed state at the sight of the odd looking teenager. It wasn't until he felt a small pull in one of his muscles from carrying Rogue that he snapped out. " R' y' Doc. McCoy?" He finally asked praying that this wasn't him, and that he was just at the wrong house.  
  
The young man opened his mouth and took a deep breath as if to say something but a much deeper, and sincerer voice answered. " No, I am." Just then the door opened wider, revealing a large blue creature. He had from what Remy could see in the dim light a gentle appearance, though he didn't really pay attention to his face, more so to the large claws on his hands. Remy gulped and yet again for the night was speechless. Why was that happen so much today? It was actually happening too much for his taste. " What can I." The beast's gaze dropped down to the unconscious girl in Remy's arms. " Oh my stars and garters.follow me." He ordered. Remy just followed and forgot about the fact that this supposed doctor was blue and his assistant, at least that's what he figured looked like a human frog in a way. He was a mutant, Rogue was a mutant, the doctor was mutant and he was pretty sure that the funny looking kid was a mutant as well. So Remy had kept his silent promise and gotten Rogue to safety. Now all he had to do was wait and then have her help him get his revenge. The thing was he needed her to get into the base with out getting killed. Magneto would kill him if he didn't come back with Rogue.  
  
" So what's her problem yo?" The small toad like kid began to hope next to Remy as they walked down a long hall. Remy acted as if it was normal to see a kid hop next to him. He also wondered why this house looked so small from the outside and so huge on the inside.  
  
" She's been poisoned." Remy stated simply. The toad like kid looked down a sec as if he could sympathize with Rogue.  
  
" Dat's ruff yo. By whom?" The toad like kid asked, by then they had finally reached the end of the hall and Hank walked through a sliding glass door that led into a pure white and sterile hospital room. Actually rooms, a few feet away there looked like to be another door leading into another room identical to the one they were currently in.  
  
" Man named Trask. Leads Area 51." Both the Doc's and the toad boy's eyes grew wide and Hank quickened his movements.  
  
" Please set her down, and step aside Mr.."  
  
" Lebeau. Remy Lebeau. De fille's name is Rogue, an' don' touch her skin other wise were going to have more problems on out hands." Remy answered and warned them. Both nodded and asked no further question on the subject.  
  
" I'm Hank McCoy and this is Todd Talansky, show me her wound if you please. And Todd please retrieve my medicine kit." Remy complied and set Rogue on the bed, slowly pealing away his coat that was now stained with blood. There goes his favorite coat, he thought wistfully. Mr. McCoy snapped on a pair of gloves as Todd walked out to get supposedly the doc's kit.  
  
Remy stared at her wound for a moment before Hank to examine it. The wound appeared to be growing like the poison was eating away at her flesh or something. Or maybe he had been careless and let it get this bad. Either way the wound was pretty deep and you could just barely make out the coarse bones in Rogue's shoulder.  
  
Hank inspected her shoulder without a word. Remy had stepped off to the side to try and make heads or tails of the situation. Remy watched closely, and saw every little thing that Mr. McCoy did. If anything happened to Rogue then his whole plan for revenge would be ruined and he would have to come up with something else. Todd had returned and handed Hank his bag, well more like a briefcase. Mr. McCoy opened the case and took out two small slides. " Do you still have the dart that carried the poison Remy?" Remy nodded and with out a word handed the small silver tube to Hank. " Thank you." Hank answered and set to work.  
  
He took a few drops of blood from Rogue and as much as he could of the green liquid form the tranquilizer Remy had handed him. Hank then proceed to hand the two glass slides to Todd. " Could you look over these for me." Todd nodded and walked as normal as he could over to a counter and slid the slides underneath a microscope and began to examine them. He didn't look so young as he looked through the microscope at the poison, not as trashy either. Kind of like a.oh what was the word. Doesn't matter right now anyway Remy thought, now was not the time.  
  
Remy tried to keep his thoughts straight. He hated hospitals, even if this wasn't one it came pretty dam close. He had nothing but bad memories in places like this. He saw Hank checking the other bruises and scrapes on Rogue. Remy tried with all his might to keep his breathing normal, and try not to think about his past, but when he saw Hank give Rogue a shot his mind was sent reeling back.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
The ice-cold table beneath his bareback was maddening. It pierced threw his skin and sent chills up and down his spin causing the small hairs on his neck to stand on end. You would of never noticed though the way Remy's features remained stone still, void of and emotion other then anger. He refused to show them any weaknesses what so ever. He would die before they saw him cower. His eyes were dilated and couldn't focus on anything, though it didn't show, all he could make out was a bright white light above him.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy suddenly became short of breath and began to pant. He removed his sunglasses, not caring at the moment. He then brought his hand up to cover his eyes and try to gain some control.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy pulled at his arms and legs only to find them strapped down with a thick metal. A fifth strap was situated on his waist making sure that he would stay put after his many failed attempts to escape. Around his neck was a small black collar constantly emitting a red flashing light. Even though it was futile he continued to struggle.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Remy's panting seemed to increase, he had to use the wall a few feet away to stable himself. The room seemed to shift from the one of his past to the room it was currently. He wasn't thinking clearly he felt like he was still there. Still in Area 51, still being strapped to a table against his will, still being experimented on, still being driven to the edge with trying to find a way to stay sane. Todd and Mr. McCoy looked up at the sound of Remy knocking over a table, still covering his eyes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The clip clap of steal toed boots on the hard and cold steal floor echoed through out the entire hall and into the room, Remy was being kept. Remy finally released a breath he didn't know he was holding; when he heard the footsteps pass the room he was being kept in. The cold table on his back was driving him crazy he felt he would snap at any time now. But they returned, the once fading foot steps grew louder and louder, closer and closer. Remy tensed as they grew near, he wanted to yell out "stay away" at the top of his lungs, but bit down on his tongue to keep his calm and cool exterior. It was always like this. They would have all the mutants gathered up and prepped. Then he himself would chose who would be spared and would be experiment on for the day. Every day, day in, day out, and somehow Remy was always chosen. One day he was lucky enough to be spared, but that was one day. One day out of every single day. He healed quickly, not because of a mutant power he just naturally heal fast, and his stubbornness. They wanted to break him. They wanted to see him cry out for mercy, wanted to see his demon eyes show fear for once. Wanted to see that cocky grin and smart mouth disappear. But it never worked, the harder they tried the more obnoxious Remy became. " Well, well Mr. Lebeau." A cold voice dripping with venom spoke.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Mr. Lebeau." Mr. McCoy called out again to Remy. Shaking his shoulder a bit. " Remy." It was then that Remy was snapped out of his painful memories. His head snapped up, and he looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. His eyes settled on a blue furry mutant, and he sighed in relief. He wasn't there anymore. He wasn't there. That was behind him, though he still wanted his revenge. He then looked to Rogue's limp form on the bed, what he saw was not Rogue but his last hope. His last chance to get what he wanted.  
  
" Sorry 'bout dat." Remy said shyly.  
  
" Are you all right my dear boy?" Mr. McCoy asked looking down at Remy. It was then that Remy finally realized he was sitting on the floor. How he didn't notice this before it baffled him a bit. He was always so aware of his surroundings; he never had flashbacks like that before. So why now? Remy nodded and slowly rose to his feet. Mr. McCoy cast Remy a confused look and was about to question further when Todd called him over.  
  
" Look at this." Todd pointed to the microscope and Mr. McCoy looked  
in for a moment then raised his head with a dropped jaw.  
  
Remy was once again confused and couldn't quite hear what they were saying, from the bit he heard it sounded bad. Mr. McCoy walked over to a cabinet and began to rummage around for something.  
  
" If y' don' min' Remy askin' but what is wrong wit' Rogue?" Remy asked, Todd had left the room with out a word and it was just Mr. McCoy and Remy now. Mr. McCoy paused for moment then kept on looking.  
  
" It would appear that she is in great danger. I'm not sure if she will be able to make it." Mr. McCoy sighed. " She has lost a great deal of blood, and has been infected with a special toxin made by a small unknown section of the government." Mr. McCoy looked over to Remy to make sure he was understanding. Remy nodded, so Mr. McCoy continued. " I've had many run ins with this type of poison before. It was actually how I came across Todd. Though the toxin he was infected with was much more primitive then what she had been exposed to." He gestured toward Rogue. "It is eating away at her flesh and is slowly tearing up her insides, as well as altering her genetic coding." Mr. McCoy came across what he was looking for and walked away from the cabinet and toward a counter separating him and Remy. Remy said nothing. He just took it all in. Outside he appeared to be unaffected, but inside he was pissed off. Remy turned his gaze toward Rogue's limp form on the bed.  
  
" Can y' save 'er?" Remy asked, he knew his voice sounded a bit pleading but he was okay with that. She was his last chance.  
  
" There is a slim chance that I may be able to. I sent Todd to check to see if we have her blood type stored." Remy decided to brush past the thought of them storing blood in a house. " The government has been trying to come up with more effective way to render a mutant powerless, with this toxin a mutant loses the ability to control there powers, it is as if they never existed. You see the X-gene is a recessive trait, with this toxin they have been able to implant a gene that will alter that recessive gene into that of a dominant one, causing their mutation to vanish. The drug they are using is a mix it is almost like an acid. It is the only thing strong enough to change the genetic coding. It eats away at the body; actually it eats away at a mutant's body. Once the X-gene has been removed the acid will stop eating away at her, and lye dormant inside of her, so if we try to reverse it the whole process will start all over again. And it will be very painful. That's why her wings and claws disappeared, that's why she couldn't think straight her powers were leaving her. Think of it as a huge weight being taken off your shoulders, you wobble around until you get used to it." Mr. McCoy finished, sighing in deep frustration. Remy was shocked beyond belief, how could they help her now? There was no way to save her.  
  
" So dere's no hope den?" Remy asked already know the answer. Mr. McCoy looked up from where he was mixing a number of chemicals most Remy had never heard of.  
  
" Oh no. There is always hope. We just have to find it." Mr. McCoy answered, Remy just looked at him like he was crazy. This man was so optimistic it was sickening, to him. One minute he was Mr. Dark and Gloomy and the next he is Mr. Mary Sunshine. Just then Todd returned in a panic, and hoped up onto the counter next to Mr. McCoy.  
  
" We have a problem yo." Todd said in a panic, Mr. McCoy raised an eyebrow at him tilting his head as if to say go on. " We don't have any type AB blood."  
  
" Oh my." Mr. McCoy's mouth dropped a bit. " I feared this would happen, with her rare blood type I doubted that we would have it here." Remy watched them. AB. Now why did that sound familiar. He had heard it before. Yes it was a blood type and people talked about them all the time but AB. AB. ARGHHH this was driving him crazy, he hated it when he couldn't remember things. And times he would remember thing he didn't. Remy braised himself for the flood of memories he couldn't stop.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The devil himself stood before him. A middle age man with graying hair on his sides gave him an evil smirk. He stood over Remy, and then walked over to talk to the doctors, or as Remy liked to call them the mad scientists. They were talking about him. What else would they be talking about? Remy thought. Then he heard it AB. Was it his blood type? Or was it another code name for another experiment. That was probably it. He saw the mad scientist in there white lab coats surround him. One of them has a knife or a scalpel either way it was going to cut him open. Then he saw another one hook up a blood bag to an IV stand. He heard about this. If they hook up a blood bag then they were going to seriously do some damage to your insides. Remy was glad that they decided to put him under. It was the best thing, he would rather not be awake as they did this to him, and what ever they were doing he didn't want to know he wanted it to be over ASAP. After the one that put the blood bag up Remy looked up at it and stared. It read clearly: AB.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" THAT'S IT!" Remy shouted, now remembering where he had heard it form. Both Todd and Mr. McCoy looked over at him from their debate on how they were going to get the blood for Rogue.  
  
" Excuse me?" Todd asked raising an eyebrow, at the Cajun.  
  
" Yes, Remy what is the cause of this outburst of yours." Mr. McCoy asked from his position behind Todd. Remy approached them and threw his hands down onto the counter.  
  
" Take Remy's blood, Doc." Remy ordered, not in a rage but in a tone of hast.  
  
" What? Why? You have her blood type?" Mr. McCoy asked a bit baffled, he then glanced over to Todd who had the same confused look.  
  
" Yes, Remy does, no y' gotta save de p'tite." Remy again ordered, Mr. McCoy nodded and grabbed Remy's hand. He took a small tack out of a small dish and pricked Remy's finger. Remy didn't even wince, he held his tongue for a moment trying to figure out what he was doing. Then it clicked, he didn't think he was telling the truth with the blood so he was testing it. Mr. McCoy squeezed his finger and placed Remy's blood on another slide. He then handed it to Todd, who soundlessly took it and jumped down and hoped over to the microscope with out spilling a drop. And that's all it was on the slide a drop.  
  
There was silence; it was as if they were pondering on what to say next. Mr. McCoy went back to mixing his chemicals, and herbs. Why he needed herbs, again Remy didn't know. After about five minutes of waiting, Todd confirmed that his blood type was AB. Mr. McCoy asked Remy a countless number of times. Remy told him that it was fine and he was okay with doing this. He needed Rogue, other wise his entire plan was ruined, up in smoke, caput, finished, over before it even started.  
  
" Alright Remy. I hope you don't have a problem with needles." Mr. McCoy joked not even aware of what images it brought to Remy's troubled mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Alright 45, shall we begin?" One of the mad scientists asked. 45 was what he was called, every mutant got a number. No one was referred to by his or her name, if you were then it was never a good thing. That meant that they had looked over your sheets and read your name, it meant that they were going to get rid of you or do something to horrible for words. His new name was 45, the sad thing was he had gotten used to it, when someone called out 45 his head would turn in that direction. He hated himself for that.  
  
He saw it, the long slick silver needle with its dull tip from being punctured into a countless number of mutant's skin. What little light in the room at the time barely but still reflected across the thin smooth surface of the needle. Slowly the crazy scientist with the crazy hair do, lowered it down to his arm, he gave a cold evil laughter before Remy felt the dull needle being forced into his arm. The needle pierced threw his skin, after having this down to him like every other day for about two years or so neither his face, nor his body showed any sign of pain only annoyance. He just took it all in and waited for the darkness to come and take him like it always did.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The shot was in and out before Remy could make heads or tails about it. What a difference a clean and sharp pointed needle made. Remy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blood being drained out of him. He looked over to Mr. McCoy who now had a fresh blood bag hook up, and was connecting it to Rogue's IV stand. He saw Mr. McCoy also administer a few drops of the concoction he had been working on. Drop by drop into her wound, and then began to stitch it up slowly.  
  
Remy sighed and raised his hand over his eyes, and for the first time Remy realized that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He couldn't even remember taking them off. He felt the outside of his pocket and they were gone. He looked around and found them lying on the floor on the other side of the room.  
  
He casually got up from his seat on the med bed, and walked over. As he bent down to grab them he was hit with a wave of dizziness. He leaned against the wall for support but was to weak. He hadn't eaten anything since the early morning at the diner, and he had given all that blood. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't slept in three days, and he guessed those things added up. He felt himself get pulled into the darkness, and collapse onto the floor giving into the little voice in his head that said he would be safe here, and he needed to rest. Not at all caring that he was about to land on the floor. He just let the darkness pull him in.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Way longer chapter then I expected. I had this written out but I didn't follow it at all, well some parts. This chapter was for all the people that review that wanted a little more insight into Remy's past. Not much of an insight, but a little. Beggars can't be choosers, some said don't know whom but someone. All right I hoped you like this chapter. Thank you to those of you that told me what Mastermind's real name was. Really helped. He will appear in about three, four chapter. I have another favor to ask of you wonderful people that read and review this fic.  
  
Question: If Rogue were to get amnesia would the people in her head remember there lives or forget as well? It depends on the answers I get whether or not I will go with this okay. Thank you so much for reading and review and if you wait a little long I promise the Romyness will come. Remember patience is a virtue.  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	17. You Wouldn't Dare

Important message: Okay finally Fan fiction let me update. Sorry about that. This would have been up on Tuesday but the stupid thing wouldn't let me upload my chapter. So sorry and her ya go. :  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men haven't you read the other 16 of these. Shish. Now read the story.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 14: You Wouldn't Dare  
  
:  
  
* Dunnngg. *  
  
The loud echoing of something strong being flung against a thick metal wall caused a loud deep echo to hum threw the tiny cell, as well as Logan's ears but he paid them no mind. As he blocked it out he once again rammed his shoulder into the metal wall. At what he thought was the entrance or the exit, it depends on how you look at it.  
  
* Dunnnggg*  
  
" Claws." Embers called out to him. He lay their still pretty weak compliment to the tranquilizer Magneto threw into his neck. From what Logan had told him he himself was out for five minutes and found himself and in a small metal orb like thing with Embers unconscious body beside him. Logan recoiled back but continued to charge again.  
  
* Dunnngggg*  
  
" Claws, you keep this up you're going to break something." Embers called out again. He still couldn't use his legs, everything above his waist was functional. So he sat there paralyzed against the wall, watching Logan ram his body against the large metal wall every few seconds, in there ten by twelve cell.  
  
* Dunnnngggg*  
  
" Logan come on, this isn't helping." Max tried again. Logan didn't answer.  
  
* Dunnnnngggg*  
  
" Logan."  
  
* Dunnnnngggg*  
  
" Logan."  
  
* Dunnnnngggg*  
  
" LOGAN."  
  
* Dunnnnngggg*  
  
* Crack.*  
  
A small chuckle escaped Embers lips. " Ya did it. Ya finally broke something." Embers slapped his knee. " Maybe now you'll jus sit and wait mi amigo?"  
  
" Shut up." Logan growled. He collapsed beside Max holding his shoulder, and panting lightly. Logan gritted his teeth as he popped his shoulder back into place.  
  
* Creeick pop.*  
  
Embers eyes grew huge as he cringed at the thought of doing that himself. " AW man do ya have ta do that right next ta me?" Embers complained trying to scoot away from Logan, but failed do to the fact he had very little feeling in his legs.  
  
It was now Logan's turn to chuckle lightly, as Embers shook his head clear of all unwanted thoughts having to do with putting broken body parts back into place. Embers shived at the very thought. "Eso es él que lo le pierden. Él piensa que él es Evil Kanevil y que va a matarse y más probable tómeme junto con él.." He ranted in his native tongue.  
  
" Hey." Logan called out, now standing preparing to charge at the door again, now that his arm was all fixed up thanks to his healing power.  
  
" Huh?" Embers stopped his ranting and looked over to Logan whom was rotating his shoulder like nothing had happened.  
  
" If you're gonna talk trash about me, the least you could do, is do it in English. Okay?" He asked, Embers could have sworn if the light was better that Logan was smiling.  
  
" Fine." Embers then folded his arms over his chest like a little kid being punished. He tried again to move his legs and found that it was getting easier to move them. " Hey I can move my legs a bit."  
  
" Good. Then I'll turn it up a notch." Logan called out as he lunged at the door again. But this time instead of the normal sound of his body being hurled against the hard metal there was silence. Dead silence. Logan growled and struggled as he felt his arms get pined down to his sides, constantly growling.  
  
" Where's the bang?" Embers asked after a moment of silence. It was to dark to really see anything and all he could hear was the sound of Logan's constant growling and him muttering something about a stupid metal body. Suddenly Embers felt a familiar magnetic pull as the door opened.  
  
" Bang, Mr. Cooper." Magneto's cold voice echoed as his loud metal boots touched the hard metal floor. His cap making a small swinging sound as he walked in, letting in some much needed light.  
  
:  
  
:  
  
It had to be about four am by now. But Remy was still awake. After his little fainting spell Remy was out of it for an hour of so. As soon as he remembered everything he got out of the bed they had put him in and he made his way back into the med lab to check on Rogue.  
  
He pulled up an empty chair and made himself comfortable sitting next to her bedside. Just watching her. Mr. McCoy told him she was awake just resting now and it would take a few days for the medication to completely extract the- what he referred to as AM Toxin. AM standing for Anti Mutant. Clever huh? He also said that there'll be some slight brain damage with the trauma she's been threw but should recover fully in a few days.  
  
Remy watched her closely. Rogue looked like she was having a nightmare. Feeling a little useless he reached for her bare hand and held it in his bare one. He was amazed to see that he could touch her no problem. Remembering when she first touched him brought a smile to hip lips as he touched his lips softly. Even thought it was a brief kiss and left him unconscious for a little while it was still nice.  
  
Rogue seemed to calm a bit at the feel of his hand in hers. To bad. Remy thought, she was touching some one for the first time in a long while and didn't even know it. He sighed. It was then that Remy heard the faint distant sound of loud footsteps belonging to someone wearing heavy boots. Remy raised an eyebrow and strained his ears to listen as the footsteps grew closer. It reminded him a lot of his time in Area 51, but he managed to block out the memory, for now at least.  
  
Suddenly the constant footsteps stopped and the door to the med lab slid open to reveal a slender Goth looking girl about Rogue's age walk in. As if she knew exactly what and where she was going she headed for the cabinets with out noticing Remy or Rogue in there.  
  
Remy released Rogue's hand for the moment and snuck up behind the Goth looking girl. She had short black hair that was dyed red at the top. She wore a long red trench coat and torn up black jeans. She grabbed a small vial of a green liquid and pocketed it. Remy was right behind her now and she still had no knowledge of his presence. He was about to make his move and grab her when she twirled around and brought a knife to his neck in one quick and graceful movement. " You." She hissed after recognizing him.  
  
Remy was still a little unsure but looked at her closely then gulped realizing who it was. Only one person could get the jump on him like her. " Bonjour Wanda." Remy said as kindly as he could, what with a knife to his throat and all.  
  
She had grabbed the neck of his shirt and held him there, tempted to kill him. She sighed in aggravation. " Is my father here?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
" Non." Remy answered simply the knife pressing into his neck.  
  
" If you're lying." She threatened.  
  
" He's not lying. He's here because of her." Todd had entered the room now, he came up close to Wanda but still kept his distance pointing to Rogue's limp form. Wanda looked at Todd for a moment then to the girl lying in the bed life less then back to Toad, she sighed in anger.  
  
" Your not worth my time anyway Swamp Rat." Wanda growled dropping Remy roughly to the ground.  
  
" Sweetums, your temper needs some work." Todd said out flatly. Remy looked form Wanda then to Todd. Remy reached up and felt his neck. He pulled his hand back and saw a little blood on his fingers. Great, he thought.  
  
" I told you not to call me that Toad." Wanda growled at him forgetting about Remy for the moment. Remy just watched not daring to say anything.  
  
" But Cupcake." He began. But Wanda didn't listen to him she just walked out not bothering to listen time him or say good-bye. Toad looked depressed like a little kid that just found out there favorite TV was canceled. But he saw Toad follow her out. He thought he heard them argue a bit and a loud thud of someone crashing into a wall but he wasn't too sure.  
  
Remy decided now was a safe time to get up. He reached into his pocket and fingered the small vial that he managed to snatch from Wanda's pocket when she wasn't paying attention. Dam he was good, Remy thought with a smug smile. He eyed the vile closely. He was to shocked to really think straight. It was the AM Toxin. Why would Wanda want this, what reasons could she have for this?  
  
" CAJUN!" He heard Wanda yell out from down the hall interrupting his thoughts. He cringed. She knew. She found out he had taken it. DAM. In about five seconds flat Wanda was in the doorway glaring at him. The lights began to flicked and it seemed she was playing with the power in the building.  
  
" Chere." He tried to calm her but it didn't work. It only seemed to make matters worse.  
  
" GIVE ME THE VILE NOW!" She ordered in a deadly tone as more objects in the room seemed to accumulate in the air and fly at his head.  
  
" What's it for Wanda?" Remy asked calmly, as he casually avoided a few flying objects heading directly for his head. Wanda's temper seemed to grow the more he talked.  
  
" Give it to me now." She wasn't yelling. That's what scared Remy the most, she wasn't yelling she was being deadly calm. Boom like that her mood switched way to easily. Though Remy showed no such emotion.  
  
" Tell Remy now, or y' can kiss dis vile au revoir." Remy said calmly as the vial began to glow a deep pink. Remy's smirk grew wider but Wanda's eyes still glared at him as if she didn't buy his threat.  
  
" You wouldn't dare." Wanda stated calmly as she folded her arms over her chest. Closely watching the Cajun the held the vial up in the air right in front of his face smirking.  
  
" Oh really chere?" He asked giving a devilish grin, as the vial began to glow an even deeper pink now more of a red crimson color.  
  
" If you were to blow that up then it would infect both of us and most likely kill us. You don't know the full extent of that toxin, now uncharged it." Wanda said shifting her wait to her right foot moving her hands to rest on her hips.  
  
" Don' care." He stated simply, as he began to increase the charge in the vile. Now Wanda was starting to believe him, her eyes grew wide and fear filed them. A small humming sound began to emit from the small vial as Remy began to charge it even more.  
  
" You wouldn't?" Wanda breathed out, her mouth opened a bit.  
  
" Tell Remy's why y' want dis vial den p'tite?" He asked again pretty calm for a man that could kill them all if he was to let his concentration slip.  
  
" I.I." Wanda looked around seeing no other way out of this situation she had to tell him. " I was going to use it to poison my father base. No give it to me and I'll spare your life." Wanda threatened. Remy laughed.  
  
" Chere do y' really t'ink y' are in a position t' be threatenin' Remy?" He asked trying to contain his laughter. Wanda's temper boiled over with that.  
  
" If you don't give me that vile now." The objects in the room became more aggressive as Remy tried to avoid them.  
  
" Again p'tite Remy say dat." But he was cut off Wanda sent a chair flying at right at him as Remy struggled to dodge it while dogging everything else he dropped the vial.  
  
Wanda watch with wide eyes as the small vial slowly descended to the tile floor. Oh God. She thought. She didn't actually think he would have dropped it. If it dropped no problem but if it were to be exposed to an increased amount of heat it would become a gas like vapor and then become a far more deadly poison to mutants. It would pass threw the body slowly, as it left small trails of it's deadly form in the body where ever it managed to pass threw. The blood stream would soak it up and once in the human body long enough it would become a liquid once more and flow threw the blood increasing the area of damage it could cause.  
  
That was her plan to let it lose in the air vents to leave her father to die a painful death .But now she was about to suffer the fate she so desperately wanted to have her father endure. The last thought that popped into her head the last few seconds before the vial hit the floor was Toad isn't that bad of a guy. Why that thought popped in there she had no idea.  
  
The vial hit the ground and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Once it hit the contents caught on fire and a small yet still powerful explosion sounded in the middle of the room. Causing the room to shake and more vials to fall and add to the combustion.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Ya I'm bad but oh well. Stay tuned to find out. Okay the stay- tuned part will have to wait for about two weeks. I have a huge Bio project and then the week after I have finals so two weeks then schools out and then I will pick my writing back up. And do to the fact that there is a lack of Romyness in this fic I have taken time to write a side story. Called Can't Stop Loving You. I needed to write some do to the lack of in this fic but I am getting there. This last part of the fic just popped into my head at the last minute so the Romyness is being delayed so sorry. But is still coming. I personally like slower moving fics as long as they are still moving, not the ones that move so fast and people skip the detail and just write the Romyness no you sign up for a story so put it all in. PLEASE bear with me and see ya.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star  
  
:  
  
Translations-  
  
Eso es él que lo le pierden. Él piensa que él es Evil Kanevil y que va a matarse y más probable tómeme junto con él.. - That's it he's lost it. He thinks he's Evil Kanevil and is going to kill himself and most likely take me along with him.  
  
:  
  
I don't know if I spelled it correctly. You should be able to sound out his name. You know the guy that jumped the Grand Canyon. Evil Kanevil I don't if it is spelt with a C or K, but either way. 


	18. Infected

Disclaimer: Hey you know the drill, I don't own X-men, and I don't even own a car. All I own is..this is sad I can't think of anything.ahhhhhhhhh oh wait I own the CD player I bought last week. Okay I'm good now. GO. GO READ NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 15: Infected  
  
:  
  
The only thing he could do at the moment was dive for cover and try to protect himself from the deadly gas that could fatally kill them all. Bringing his worn trench coat up over his face he heard a woman's voice call out. He couldn't quite understand her but he could tell she was pissed. A thick and cloudy gas filled the room and Remy's thoughts flew instantly to Rogue. She could die with all the gas in here her breathing was slow enough with out the gas making it worse. Remy felt in his pocket real quick and checked for something, finding it was still there he rushed over to Rogue's bedside. " Come on chere y' can sleep later." He gently nudged her and she began to stir then began to cough. Remy immediately picked up her limp form and carried her bridal style out of the clouded med lab.  
  
Once out the sliding doors closed and a strange voice filled the room. " Danger, acid and radiation levels in med lad 4 code number 5679B45 have reached a dangerous level." Remy's head snapped up at the mention of 45. 'Dam he thought. He hated how his head still snapped up when he heard it. " Med Lad 4 code number 5679B45 will be fully sealed off in 10." Remy looked around the hallway and saw Toad laying on the ground against the wall. So that was the thud, Remy thought. ".9."  
  
Remy heard the soft thud of large foot steps coming quickly down the hall he began to panic a bit until he saw it was Hank. He looked calm with all things considering.  
  
" 8"  
  
" Oh my stars and garters..What's going on? What happened?" Mr. McCoy began to question, Remy really didn't have any good answers to give him at the moment.  
  
" 7"  
  
" Well uhhh."  
  
" 6"  
  
"Sweetums?" Toad's voice cut Remy off, the boy was still on the ground but he was waking up. Both Remy and Mr. McCoy looked over to Toad he slowly began to get up and rise to his feet. Mr. McCoy looked over to Remy with horror written all over his face.  
  
" Wanda's here?" He asked with great urgency. Remy nodded wondering how they knew Wanda. He walked to the side of the wall and set Rogue gently down on the ground. Mr. McCoy walked over and checked on Rogue.  
  
" 5"  
  
" Where is she?" Toad asked to Remy. It was then that Remy realized that she wasn't out there, she was still inside the Med Lab. " Is she still in there?" Toad asking in a panicked voice as his eyes grew huge.  
  
Both of them looked back into the Med Lad. You couldn't really see anywhere in there, and before Remy knew what was happening he saw Todd jump like a mad man into the Med Lab with out a second thought. " Come back." Remy shouted at the last minute but he was already gone. Remy shook his head and looked over to Mr. McCoy. " T'ink he'll make it?" Remy asked to Mr. McCoy and himself.  
  
" 4"  
  
" He'll try." Mr. McCoy said solemnly as they both intensely watched the sliding med lab doors for any sign of movement.  
  
" 3"  
  
There was no sign of movement from the other room, both Hank and Remy were holding their breath and didn't even realize it. Every once and a while Rogue would let out a small cough but that was it.  
  
" 2"  
  
" He's not goin' t' make it." Remy said to himself praying that he made it. No one deserved to die like that. Just when he was about to give up hope the med lab doors slid open and there was Toad with Wanda being carried over his shoulders. Toad was coughing up a storm as Remy hustled over and just yanked them out of the way of the med lab doors slamming shut on hem as the three of them fell to the floor.  
  
" 1. Med Lad 4 code number 5679B45 is now completely sealed off. Approximated time till perimeter is safe is precisely 12.25 hours." The female computer voice answered as Remy began to pick himself off the floor. Todd and Wanda remained on the floor, Wanda was breathing heavily as she began to drift in and out of consciousness. Toad remained holding her closely to him and for the moment she didn't do anything to stop him.  
  
" Y' guy's okay?" Remy finally asked. Toad looked up to him but didn't give any time of answer Wanda remained to stare of into space. They all took in the silence no one saying anything as Remy's question remained unanswered.  
  
" Come we must get these two to the Med Lad." Hank ordered, Toad and Remy nodded as Toad picked up the now unconscious Wanda and Remy picked up Rogue. She had woken up but her body was still fighting off the toxin so she had fallen back to sleep.  
  
" Wait y' have another Med Lab?" Remy raised an eyebrow as he followed. Mr. McCoy nodded.  
  
" Yes we have four to be exact." Hank answered as Remy's jaw dropped.  
  
" Y' kindin' Remy right?" Remy asked thinking they were just pulling his leg. But Hank shook his head.  
  
" No my dear boy I rarely kid." Mr. McCoy answered as they walked down a long corridor. Remy then realized that they were walking quite a distance and from what he could remember the house he saw out side didn't look this big.  
  
Nothing more was said until they reached the Med Lad, and then the only thing said was from Hank asking for them to place the two on the bed and for Toad and Remy to take a seat.  
  
" So she ganna be okay Doc?" Toad asked in a worried tone looking over Hank's shoulder as he examined Wanda. Hank shook his head and gave Toad annoyed look. Toad frowned and appeared to be a little paler then normal.  
  
" I'm not quite sure Todd but you're blocking my light. Now please take a seat." Hank ordered gently. Todd didn't go sit back down he took a few steps back and watched Mr. McCoy work his magic in healing Wanda. He inserted am IV into her left wrist and covered her mouth with an oxygen mask. He walked into the cupboard and grabbed two small vials and set them over one of those Bunsen (can't spell.) Burners. The chemicals began to boil and a small trail of gas began to evaporate into the air.  
  
Sick of being stuck in the dark Remy decided to ask what the heck he was doing. " Um, Doc?" Mr. McCoy looked up at Remy whom was sitting in a chair right next to Rogue's bed holding her bare hand. " What are y' doin'?"  
  
Mr. McCoy gave a small apologetic smiled and began to explain. " Well you see Wanda has been exposed to a more potent form of the AM Toxin in the matter state of a gas. Seeing as how there is no point source that it entered her body other then the lungs I must make an antidote in the form of a gas to counter it. Which reminds me what exactly happened?" Hank explained looking at both of them. He reached for a small tube that was connected to Wanda's oxygen mask and a small funnel tube. He connected the funnel tube to the glass container letting of the faint blue gas into the air. He then connected the plastic tube to the end of the funnel's opening and let the antidote flow into Wanda's oxygen supply. With this action Todd seemed to calm down a bit, but he still seemed a tad out of it. He had small beads of sweat begin to gather and roll down his face. Mr. McCoy looked at the two of them. " Well are you going to answer my question or am I forced to guess?"  
  
At this both of them snapped out of their somewhat dazed state of watching Mr. McCoy work. Toad looked to Remy, he was the only one that knew why she was really here. " De fille was planin' on usin' de AM Toxin t' kill her pere, Magneto." Remy answer, Todd sighed and Hank shook his head.  
  
" Again. I thought that she would have given up on it by now." Hank said quietly. It was now Remy's turn to ask a question of his own.  
  
" How do y' know Wanda anyway?" Remy's question must of caught Hank off guard because his eyes got huge. Why Remy wasn't to sure, it seemed like a simple enough question.  
  
Both Toad and Mr. McCoy exchanged glances as if it was some big tragedy. Toad nodded his head and Hank sighed in defeat. " It isn't the best of stories mind you." Mr. McCoy answered as if he was trying to get out of answering the question.  
  
" What was so terrible dat y' don' want t' tell Remy?" He asked to both of them. Neither of them answered. Hank tried to keep himself busy with walking over and really quickly checking Rogue's vitals. Seeing that it was okay, he then proceded to check and make sure that Todd had not been infected with the AM Toxin.  
  
" It's just that..look yo the girl had a troubled life an'..her father didn't make it any easier." Toad answered as Mr. McCoy pricked Toads finger so he could check the blood. He then really quickly did the same to Remy.  
  
" Look jus tell Remy. We all have had a bad past." Remy answered him, Mr. McCoy sighed in defeat.  
  
" When she wakes up she could tell you more. But the main just of it is this. About a year and a half almost two years ago there was a warning that was distributed to the authorities of the area to be on the look out for a dangerous mutant that had escaped from a mutant asylum. I somehow managed to stumble onto this information while I was doing research on the governments latest research developments on mutants. I managed to hack into their systems from my computer and came across the information. I read over the files but didn't pay much mind to them. I didn't think that I would come across the woman in the files. Well about a week later Todd came across a woman passed out in the woods near a swamp he goes to and often. He brought her here." He paused a moment, then looked up from the telescope. " Remy you seem to be unaffected by the toxin." Remy nodded.  
  
" Dat's good. Continue." Remy said knowing there was more. Hank nodded and sighed.  
  
" Well she was beaten badly. You couldn't even tell she was a woman. Her body was swelled beyond belief; she had at least ten broken bones, cuts and bruises all over her body. Her hair was tattered and stained with blood. Her clothing was noting more then blood stained rags. How she made it that far from the asylum in her condition is a miracle in itself." Mr. McCoy took a deep breath, and looked over to Remy. Remy was in shock. How the hell could they do that to the poor girl? Why would they want to? " Well after we treated her she remained in a coma for almost two months during that time Todd spent a majority of his time watching her while I tried to gather information about the missing girl. I was sure it was her. And from what I found in my research was on the outside Cougar Labs was a treatment and holding clinic for mutants that were a danger to themselves and those around them. They would learn to control their power and would be release once they could. But. It wasn't like that at all. It was a research lab they test and experimanent on mutants as if they were lab rats. They beat them when they would not cooperate and drugged them. Most of them were just kids. And they treated them As if they were worth noting. I checked and there was rates of about two deaths a day do to over experimenting. Two." Hank was upset now; his rage was getting the better of him. Remy was pissed as well. How could they do that? It sounded just as bad as what he went threw day after day for four years. No wonder she was so pissed off with the world.  
  
" Clam down Doc. That's in the past. Cougar Labs closed down remember. They won't hurt anyone else again." Todd had tried to calm Hank down and it was working slowly.  
  
Hank looked up from the desk and sighed in embarrassment. " I'm sorry, I tend to get to emotional when talking of such things. My apologizes." Hank said in a deep sincere voice. Remy gave him the best smile he could manage at the moment.  
  
" T'ink nothin' of it." Remy answered, Hank smiled.  
  
" So I take it Wanda's the only one that got infected right?" Toad asked getting up from his seat, he stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself.  
  
" Oh well I have yet to check your sample Todd one moment, please." Mr. McCoy said giving him an uneasy look, then examining Toad's blood sample. A small gasp escaped his lips but when he looked up to Todd he was to late. Toad had passed out on the floor and Remy had rushed over and placed him back onto the bed.  
  
" So Remy takes it he was infected too mon ami?" Half question, half statement. Hank nodded, as he began to hook Todd up onto a couple of machines.  
  
" Yes it would seem so. However I only have enough to cure one of them for the time. I do have a small amount that would be able to treat him for a time but other then that I need to get the antidote. Wanda was kind enough to bring me some on her last visit but I fear with treating Rogue, Wanda and now Todd I fear that there is not enough for him." Hank said gravely.  
  
" Dis ain't yer night mon ami. Can y' do anythin' t' help him?" Remy asked, he hadn't know the boy for long but didn't want him to die. Hank shook his head in puzzlement.  
  
" Wanda is the only one that knows where to get it." Hank answered as he inserted an IV into Todd's left wrist.  
  
" Well how long till she's better?" Remy asked looking over to Wanda; she was in a coma so it wasn't really a question Mr. McCoy could answer.  
  
" I don't know a week, two, a month. It's hard to say." Hank answered. He had just finish hooking up the heart monitor to Todd. Now there were six simultaneous beeps going off every few moments. Three of them for each of there heart beats and the other three for measuring their brain wave patterns.  
  
Both of them stood and looked at the three of them. All of them had been infected with the AM Toxin, damit and there wasn't enough of the antidote to cure them all. The lonely two just stared and remained in deep thought for a time. Remy tried to think of a way to help Todd but also tried to think of a way to help himself. Mr. McCoy said Rogue was going to need another dose after a period of time so she was going to need more too. And Wanda, well the girl had tried to kill him on many occasions but now that he knew where her anger came from he could sympathize with her. Toad well the kid was weird but okay he didn't deserve to die like that. Actually now that Remy thought about it, he wasn't too sure if the toxin could really kill them. Todd wasn't he infected before with the same stuff? Remy began to think. And Hank had said that Todd had found Wanda and she had brought him the antidote before. So he must of made some in the past. " That's it." Remy said aloud. His words snapped Hank out of his thoughts.  
  
" What's it?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the Cajun that was now smiling like he had just thought of something brilliant.  
  
" Didn' y' make an' antidote fo' Toad befo' Wanda gave y' de antidote?" Remy asked with hope in his red on black eyes. Mr. McCoy's eyes grew wide in realization, as his mouth created a small "o" shape.  
  
" But." His face fell a bit. " I haven't made any for almost three years and even then it didn't really work out for the boy. The toxin then wasn't as strong. He had to stay here and be treated every week." Mr. McCoy tried to explain but Remy shook his head.  
  
" Den make yers stronger den befo'." Remy encouraged.  
  
" It will take some time." Hank answered truthfully.  
  
" Well how long till de stuff is permanent?" Remy asked starching the stubble on his chin in thought.  
  
" One week." Hank answered his mood darkening again.  
  
" Well den you better get started mon ami." Remy answered pushing him towards the medicine cabinets.  
  
" It will only be a treatment not a cure. For a cure I will need the antidote that Wanda provided for me before." Hank answered trying to stop Remy from shoving him into the wall. Remy just grinned.  
  
" Leave dat t' Remy."  
  
:  
  
Author's Note: Hey I'm done. Finally. He this story took a weird turn on me. Wasn't expecting it to go where I'm taking it now but oh well fine with me. I like it so far. I'll hopefully be updating more now that school is out but maybe I'll just be more lazy. Who knows? Let me know what you think okay. Oh yeah for the sake of my chapter 17. I changed something in chapter 3 part 2. It is very small and you don't need to go back and reread it. I just made Remy talk in the first person. You'll know why in chapter 17. Okay go read the next chapter. I honor of Summer Vacation I give you two chapters.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	19. It's My Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, though I wish I did I don't. SO read the story please, sorry it's so short.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 16: It's My Fault  
  
:  
  
" Magneto." Embers acknowledged him. Logan growled from his frozen state four feet above the ground.  
  
" How have you found your stay here? Comfortable I hope." He asked noticing that Max was trying with all the strength he still had in his body to stand. But was still in need of the wall to use to support himself. Perhaps I gave him too much? Magneto thought with a wicked smile on his face but shrugged off the thought.  
  
" The basement at Xavier's is better then this." Embers commented as he continued to lean on the cold metal wall for support.  
  
" Oh really. Charles actually has a bathroom under all of his pathetic facilities." Magneto asked in a mock tone.  
  
" At least they're better then yours a weight room isn't much ya know." Embers breath became short. The dam tranquilizer was still pretty strong with in him, it would take another good hour for it to not affect him.  
  
" And you would know. My dear Mr. Cooper you have no idea where you are. You may think you have full knowledge but you don't unlike the others you have never been to this base before. This I would have to say is my second favorite base." Magneto answered back.  
  
" THAT'S IT! How the hell do you two know each other?" Logan's very minuet patience level was gone as he managed to remind the other two that he was still in fact in the room with them.  
  
Both Magneto and Embers turned their heads at the sound of Logan's out burst. Embers frowned, but Magneto smiled. " He's the enemy of the X-Men." Embers answered simply praying that Magneto wouldn't add anything else onto it, but of course he wasn't going to make this easy for him. Oh no.  
  
" Oh Mr. Cooper that is no way" Oh make him stop, Max screamed. He didn't want anyone to know. Especially Logan and Rogue. "To refer to your" 'Oh don't say it.' "Previous" 'Please.' "Employer." 'Dam.' Embers thought as his face fell. Magneto said his little speech in a mock hurt tone.  
  
" Huh?" Logan answered not really getting the entire picture.  
  
" Ahhh so you haven't told him. I wonder if you've told the X-Men. Maybe Rogue or perhaps Miss. Jean Grey. I wonder how she would react to this?" Magneto pondered aloud. Max's blood began to boil hotter and hotter the more ol' bucket head talked. Logan just managed to become more and more confused.  
  
" Leave Jean out of this, and the others." Embers threatened as well as pleaded. Logan began to notice that Embers eyes began to glow a yellowish color. They did that whenever he got really angry with someone.  
  
" Oh but I'm afraid that they all are already involved, and it's all thanks to you Mr. Cooper." Magneto laughed coldly.  
  
" Sparks I want an explanation, and I want it NOW." Logan commanded still in suspended animation four feet above the ground. Embers gulped and for the first time he was afraid of Wolverine.  
  
"I.." How could he tell him? Embers thought. " I." There was no way they would ever forgive him. Rogue and Logan would forever hate him. Jean might take it a little bit better but she would still be mad. " It's..." He swallowed hard. " It's my fault." Embers answered above a whisper. There he said it. Not all of it but a good portion of it.  
  
" WHAT? HOW? What's your fault?" Logan questioned rather loudly as he struggled against the invisible metal field that held him at bay. But Embers didn't answer, his usually calm exterior was gone as he held his head down in shame. Shame for what he had done. Magneto smiled.  
  
" Well. I'll leave you two to chat. I have a feeling if I want my plan to go well I'll need to step in, again. I'll tell Rogue you said "hello"" Magneto said heading out the large metal door.  
  
" I swear you touch her and I'll make sure I slice you so thin and small that there won't be enough of you for the birds to eat." Logan threatened. Magneto smiled.  
  
" Tsk, Tsk. That temper and rage of yours is quite vicious. I would hate to be trapped in a room with you when you were angry at me. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Cooper?" But Magneto left before Logan could ask what that meant. And Embers was still supporting himself against the wall with his head down in shame.  
  
The instant that door closed completely Logan hit the ground hard, grunting and growling as he pushed his body up of the ground.  
  
Embers still stood against the wall with his head down in shame. Logan walked up to him and tried to get Max to look him in the eye. " Hey look at me, it can't be that bad. Now. What's your fault? And don't lie to me, I don't understand anything that is going on around here and I would really like some answers." Logan told him, Max nodded fully understanding Logan.  
  
" Alright, but your going to hate me for this." Embers said in an emotionless tone, looking past Logan to the wall behind him.  
  
" Try me." Logan said trying as hard as he could to be patient but it wasn't one of his strong points.  
  
Embers sighed, looking back down to his shoes but Logan didn't stop him from looking down this time. " I'm the one that told them about Rogue."  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Yeah I know short chapter and it doesn't explain much but I thought this would be the perfect cliffhanger so sorry. I'll update as soon as I can now that it's summer and all. Well here you're your two chapters and my summer gift to you. Hopped you liked them. Tell me what you think, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rouge Star 


	20. Hopefully

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 17: Hopefully  
  
:  
  
" I think we're lost mates." John stated obviously. Piotr shook his head, they had ditched the plane 20 miles outside of the city in a small clearing in the forest so they didn't draw attention to themselves from the still numerous number of agents still surveying the town. They had been wandering now for almost an hour and a half and they had yet to come within sight of any signs of intelligent life.  
  
John's statement went unanswered as neither Piotr nor Creed answered him. John sighed, this really was getting boring and he was this close to just burning down the dam forest so they could leave find Gambit grab him and take him back. It sounded so simple yet it wasn't. Even when they got out of this dam forest how the hell were they going to find him? Piotr wasn't being much help he just kept staring out in front of himself not saying anything. Creed kept fiddling with his little box with the beeping light. A lot of good that was going to do them. John thought. What was that thing any way? All Creed had told him was it was to help them find Gambit and to keep his trap shut. " So how much longer until we at least see the town?"  
  
The silence was driving him insane as he kept on flicking his lighter open and closed. Open and close. Open and close. Open and close. Open and close. " John. Do you mind?" The large Russian asked looking down at the Aussie.  
  
" Not at all mate." John said smugly as he continued to flip his lighter as he opened and closed it. He did it again and again and again and again. Until he found a large metal hand on top of his stopping his actions mid way between opening his lighter again.  
  
" Do zat again and I will break your lighter in ze palm of my hand." Colossus threatened. John gulped and nodded with wide eyes. Peter normally was a very gentle giant but now he had this death glare going. Was he really being that annoying John thought as he pocketed his lighter?  
  
" So Pussy Cat how much further?" John asked with a large yawn and a somewhat trembling voice. His fingers began to twitch because his beloved lighter was tucked safely away in his pants pocket.  
  
" It's about fifty miles east." Creed answered ignoring the Pussy Cat comment.  
  
" 50 MILES ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!?" John yelled, a few birds escaped threw the trees and some small animals took off running at the sound of John's voice. Piotr glared at him and Creed shook his head.  
  
" 'Fraid so." Creed answered. John sighed and tried to control his breathing.  
  
" Then why didn't we take the plane?" John asked in a whining manner his lower lip curling into a pout.  
  
" Because a) we couldn't get a proper reading and b) it is to big we would have been spotted and shot down." Creed answered in an annoyed tone dangerously close to growling.  
  
" Okay I get it. No need to be rude." John said then yelped when Creed looked over and growled at him.  
  
John decided to keep his mouth shut for a while. By the glares Creed had been sending him he wasn't too much in the mood to get yelled at again. And Piotr seemed a bit on edge too, like he was worried about something or someone. It wasn't like Remy was in any real danger. The boy had most likely either hit a casino or shacked up with some lovely Sheila knowing him, the boy needed anything but rescuing. But then again they were just on a recover mission, just bring the boy back. Simple right?  
  
Before they knew it they had reached the edge of the small forest and came across a large marsh looking landscape. Just great, John thought. You couldn't really make out much and you couldn't really trust your eyes out here. Nothing looked like it should.  
  
" Lovely." John said after a moment. Piotr and Creed grunted. Dam he really missed Remy. There was no one to talk too out here. If Creed wasn't here then maybe Peter would be a tad more talkative. " Well I think we've hit Kansas gentlemen." John said more so to himself cause he knew he wasn't going to get an answer from the two behind him.  
  
" Kansas isn't any where close to where we are Pyro."  
  
John almost dropped dead where he stood. Peter had actually said something to him that wasn't a threat. Finally he heard someone else's voice other then his own. John looked back over his shoulder and smiled. " Alright mate. Then where are we?"  
  
" Louisiana." Piotr stated simply pointing toward a street sign saying: You are now entering Louisiana.  
  
" Well thank you captain obvious." John joked, and tried his luck by slowly pulling his lighter out of his pocket.  
  
" You start flicking that thing open and closed again and I'll squish you and not the lighter in my bare hands." Piotr threatened. Just great John thought as he put his beloved lighter back into his pocket. Creed still said nothing and that was just fine with John, Creed never was good at small talk or going threw a sentence with out yelling or growling.  
  
" Fine." John grumbled as they began to walk across the muddy train trying to find Gambit.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" Any luck?" A very depressed Kitty Pryde asked. Jean shook her head causing a few locks of hair to fall onto her face.  
  
" No. Kitty I'm sorry but we can't find Max or Logan. And the other Acolytes are out of my range." Jean said with hurt in her voice.  
  
She was worried not just about her teammates but about Peter as well. Had he made it out okay? Kitty thought. There were so many agents around it was a wonder that she herself had managed to make it out with out being questioned first. Kitty raised her head after letting out a long deep sigh she then looked over to Scott whom was checking things out with the X-Jet. After they had met up with her they had made a crash landing down into a near by forest and managed to do something to it. Kitty wasn't a mechanic so she wasn't to sure as to what exactly was wrong with it. Only that they were stuck.  
  
She then looked over to Evan and Kurt. They had only recently met up with Kurt again. He was asked to follow the Acolytes closely and she was suppose to watch Rogue and Logan. But she had screwed up big time. Kitty frowned. She should have been paying closer attention rather then flirting with Peter. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again she way bother talking to him at the bar? Cause you thought he was sweet. A small voice inside her head teased. Shut up. Kitty told the voice as she sat down and stared out the window. But the sound of constant footsteps on the metal floor tore her gaze over to Jean. The source of the noise.  
  
The girl looked so worried. And why wouldn't she be? Her boyfriend had risked his life to save his friends and was now kidnapped and taken to one of Magneto's many bases. Sure the guy had only been with them for about two months but it was as if he had always been on the team. They were enemies at one point. Max used to work with Magneto for years before they ever met him. But something made him want to join the X-Men. Kitty was sure a huge part of it was Jean. The two had been dating since about two weeks after he arrived. Though she thought it was going on before hand but wasn't to sure. Which Kitty could tell didn't make Scott to happy. But he had Taryn so why should he be jealous? Jean and him had dated for six months and it was going nowhere Jean refused to let it become anything more.  
  
When Jean had turned 19 her powers began evolving again more rapidly. Her telekinesis became stronger her telepathy weakened though but with that came another gift, some of you may call it. She became a touch telepath. It was as if her telepathy had a barrier put down so it was extremely minimal and the only way for her to use her telepathic powers to there max was to touch someone, skin to skin. The only problem was she couldn't control it. She tried for hours on end trying to harness the power but with the simplest or smallest touch that persons mind and thoughts would flow into her like a screaming banish. She ended up distancing herself and Scott ended up breaking up with her. Not because of the no touching part but because of whom she was becoming.  
  
But when Max came into the picture and the institute he managed to get the old Jean back. Sure the boy was a few years older then her but only by about four years. Jean's appearance had changed to she had cut her long flowing red hair so it was about shoulder length a little longer the that. She no longer wore her dark drab. But some brighter colors and began to become more social then she had before. She was a more fun and newer person she wasn't as perfect and prissy as before. Max didn't seem to mind not being able to have skin-to-skin contact with her. The boy seemed like he could do no wrong. Kitty sighed, slowly she began to stand up and walked over to Jean whom was tugging on her black gloves.  
  
" He'll be okay Jean. Max is a fighter nothing bad is going to happen to him." Kitty said sympathetically putting a comforting hand on Jean's shoulder. Jean looked up with say close to tears light green eyes.  
  
" I know Kitty it's just that if anything happens to him I don't think I'll." Jean couldn't finish her sentence as the tears began flow down her cheeks. Kitty shushed her and hugged her.  
  
" He'll be fine and he'll come back wilder then ever. If were lucky a little wiser too." Kitty joked. Jean coughed out a small laughed and Kitty felt her nod.  
  
" Hopefully." Jean said with a small smile and new hope.  
  
* * *  
  
" Did you call him?" Magneto's calm and cool voice echoed threw out the metal room. He sat there calm and content at his desk with his elbows resting on the desk with his chin resting on his folded hands. His helmet rest on the edge of his desk next to pile of papers he had yet to go threw, he made a mental note to look threw them later. But his eyes stayed glued to his son whom was fidgeting with his hands and somewhat bouncing around in place. Magneto smiled despite himself the boy never could stand still. " Pietro." He called again. The boy hadn't been listening to him before.  
  
Pietro's head jerked up and he straightened his composer and stood like a soldier. " Yes sir?" Pietro asked his eyes locking with Magneto's.  
  
Magneto sighed and gave a deep frown towards his son. " Did you call Mr. Wyngard." Magneto asked again more annoyed. Nothing was working out for him today. Pietro nodded. Magneto smiled. Good at least something was going right today.  
  
" He said he refuses to come. He said his last job he did for you was the last." Magneto frowned he was wrong. Just great what else could go wrong. " And it would seem that reports of Wanda's movements have led her to 500milesclosetohere." Pietro spit out as fast as he could. Magneto's eyes grew wide. He had to ask Magneto thought. He pushed away from his desk slowly standing in all his evil glory. Carefully lifting his helmet and holding it at his side taking a deep breath.  
  
" Double the guard, and go and assist Pyro, Creed and Colossus. While I'm gone Electra is in charge." Magneto said smoothly while sliding on his helmet and adjusting his cape.  
  
" Electra? What about me?" Pietro spit out in an outrage. Magneto glared at him.  
  
" How can you be in charge when you are in Louisiana assisting the others?" Magneto asked exiting the room, Pietro followed.  
  
" But it shouldn't take that long." Pietro tried to argue.  
  
" Have you ever been on a mission with St. John?" Magneto asked as if it was painfully obvious what the answer was going to be. Pietro shook his head. " Well you're about to find out. Electra is in charge until I return." Magneto said heading down toward the launch bay. " And I expect to see Gambit here by the time I return with Mr. Wyngard." Magneto called out as he walked away.  
  
" Are you sure?" Pietro called out one last time.  
  
" Positive." Magneto said as he walked threw the doorway leading toward the launch bay. " Oh and one more thing." Pietro looked up at Magneto's retreating form. " You might want to send someone down to cell 33 to retrieve Mr. Coopers limp and mattered body." Magneto called out before he left to go see if Jason would care to reconsider his hasty decision of turning him down.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Alright not to sure what to make of this chapter. I liked the end and the whole Jean's telepathy getting really weak I'm not sure if that could really happen but this is my fic and I'll do what I want. I've wanted to have Jean become a touch telepath for a while and I have this other fic I'm working on with the idea so this whole scenario will come back in my writing later. I felt that seeing as how I kind of left the X-Men and John, Piotr and Creed so I felt I had to push back the Rogue waking up chapter to have you guys find out what was going on with them. So here ya go let me know what you think okay. Be brutally honest. Flames are welcomed. As you can see I'm desperate for reviews.  
  
:  
  
Okay I'm going to try this again. Sorry if I missed anyone I'm new at this.  
  
:  
  
Ishandahalf - Yes Embers is screwed. But I'm not to sure I want to really write Logan beating the crap out of Embers but maybe. For now I'm implying it. How'd you liked it and aren't to confused anymore if so let me know about what and I'll help explain it to you. Oh yeah I'll work on ' Someone So Beautiful Is Frightening' spontaneously. I'll write a second chapter and just go from there. It will be a pointless romance fic. I think I need one of those, it won't be for a while though. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Yumiko - Hey is this soon enough for ya?  
  
Rogue Lebeau - Okay I promise that Rogue will wake up in the next chapter but I felt that I needed to fill you in on what the others were doing. So please be patient.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae - Yeah Embers told Magneto about Rogue. I had to have them find out about her from somewhere and the idea just popped into my head when I was writing it. As of right now I have no idea what the next chapter has in store other then the fact that Rogue wakes up. As for Embers intentions I don't know whether or not they are good or bad. I leaning toward a way out thing but for right now I'm not telling.  
  
Panther Nesmith - How will Remy know where to get the stuff? Good question wish I knew the answer. As of now I would consider Embers gutted. As for Wanda she is out of commission so she will be mentioned but I don't plan on having her wake up for a while. And St. John did make another appearance as you have read. And I want you to know that the last part of this chapter is for you. I was checking over reviews and saw your question as to where Pietro was in all this and I stopped answering reviews and decided I needed to bring back Pietro. And thanks to you I have a way to bring in Jason Wyngard into the picture. So thank you. Oh yeah and between the two I chose boxers. Lol.  
  
Lonewolf - Hell no. Even if I become completely board of this ( which I won't.) I will still continue writing this. It may take me a while cause my giant well of wonderful ideas is a little dry but I will stick with this till the end. I was a little worried about having Embers continue to be in this story but I like him. I think I have developed him enough. I hope. Let me knew if you hate him cause I'm not a big fan of OC if they aren't well developed and such.  
  
Eixid - Hey don't worry last time I checked your fic you had like four new chapters up. Lol. Oh yeah and your forgiven if I'm forgiven. Update 'Here's To The Good Life.' Soon please.  
  
:  
  
Okay I know there are more but I'm to tired to answer anymore. It's 1:31 am and I think you would rather have me post this then answer anymore reviews.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	21. Dream Or Memory

Disclaimer: I have written to many of these so far. Well for those of you that are a little slow and need to read something 20 times to have it committed to memory I don't own X-men Marvel does, now read the story.  
  
: Important Info: Hey I can't remember if I told you before or not but this is a last reminder. I changed a small part in chapter 3 part 2. I just made Remy talk in the first person to make this chapter work out. Nothing to go back and reread okay. Enjoy the chapter. :  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 18: Dream or Memory  
  
:  
  
The air was dry and the sky was clear for the night. The stars shone brightly tonight, the moon hanging high in the sky lighting up the night sky. The vast empty plains were all but quiet though. As a dark figure tore threw the night in a blinding speed. He wouldn't stop for anything he had worked and planned to long and hard for this. At the moment for once in his life stealth was not his main concern. It was actually the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.  
  
He ran.  
  
As fast as his stiff legs could carry him, there was no stopping him. He had just broken out of Area 51 and there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell he was going back there. He was afraid for the first time in his life. He didn't want to go back, a man had given his life to help him get out and for him he was going to get out and live his life and find some way to repay him. But at the moment he couldn't dwell on that. He had to keep breathing. Had to keep running.  
  
He could hear them, not to far behind now. They had let the dogs lose on him, great just his luck. His head was pounding his heart couldn't take much more of this. His muscles protested and screamed out in pain and agony with every stride he took. But he ignored it; he would keep going he wasn't going to stop no way. He had been locked up and experimented on for almost two years now and this was the first time in God knows how long he had actually ran outside. Actually inhaled the fresh air instead of breathing in that foul scented cell of his. The murky walls and blood stained floors and screams of a mutant that they had finally broken. Some of them just up and lose it sometimes just all of a sudden.no he wasn't going think about that right now. He had to focus on escaping right now. Then and only then when he was safe would he consider dwelling on the subject.  
  
His face was coated with a thin layer of perspiration as his black sweats and white t-shirt clanged to his sticky skin. God when was the last time he had taken a shower? He thought as he nudged his bearded chin against his shoulder as he started slowing down. Don't stop he coached himself on as he slowly began to pick up speed again. But he began to lag a bit the only thing that kept him going was the image of those that loved and cared about. How much he wanted to see them again. There images were what kept him going. He didn't have many friends and no one ever really hung out with him because of his eyes other then his family. But his family members were his friends too but on a different level. A quick flash of a little girl in pigtails with white streaks in her hair came into his mind. As he remembered the little girl from the racetrack dam when did that happen. Four years ago that happened maybe three no four he couldn't think straight at the moment do to the lack of oxygen he was receiving. What made him think of that little girl she had to be what 13 maybe 14 now. She didn't freak out and scream like most did when he showed them his eyes. Maybe that was why he thought about that little girl. Maybe if more people were like her and his family then he wouldn't have gone threw hell the last two years of his life.  
  
His moist hair fell over his face hiding his red on black eyes making it more difficult to see. He used his right had to push the long strands of hair out of his face. His hair was longer then his beard, well to his mid back. The least they could of done was cut it for him, sure he liked his hair long but it was way to long for his liking.  
  
Taking a deep breath he looked over his shoulder. He didn't see them; no they were to far away. How far had he ran already? Even with his night vision he still couldn't really make out any people. But he heard them. They sounded angry with their loud yells and the barking dogs kept getting closer. He looked ahead of himself and almost halted to a stop when he saw something ahead in the distance. He knew it wasn't a town, the nearest town was God knows how many miles a way and there was no way he had ran far enough. Though he prayed and God knows he had prayed a lot over the last two years. He was never really a religious man but after being locked up for two year a man will do anything to get out. So after being locked up for a month he started praying every night. Saying he would go to church every Sunday if he could just escape this hellhole. And if he did make it he was going to keep his promise.  
  
He heard the idiot soldiers closing in and the loud howling of the viscous guard dogs. Not wanting to get caught he took off running even harder. His chest heaving up and down as he forced and willed himself to run harder. His mouth was hanging open his throat was dry he could find any spit in his mouth as rubbed his tounge over the roof of his mouth only to have it dry a spilt second later. He gulped as he felt a sharp pain grow in his side. He wasn't going to last much longer. He now heard gun shots go off behind him and ducked his head, praying he would make it. Just a little further he thought.  
  
He wanted to see his family again at the Bayou. Wanted to hear his Tante Mattie scold him for sneaking a taste of her famous cooking before it was done. Wanted to see his father sitting in his old recliner chair smoking one of his Cuban cigars. He would give anything just to have his brother Henri put him in another headlock cause he made a friendly more like joking pass at his girlfriend Mercy. To be able to apologize to Belladonna for leaving without saying good-bye. To be able to whop Theo, Lapin, Emil and Etienne butts in poker one more time cause none of them had the slightest clue how to keep a poker face.  
  
It was too quiet. A number one reason as to why he stopped, against his better judgment. But the other reason was because he came across two rather large metallic orb like objects. What the hell were these things? He thought to himself as he slowly walked up to them panting heavily. He peered inside and saw it was hollow. Strange he thought. There was no way he could run again he must have just sprinted almost ten miles he thought as he brought his hands down on his knees bending over slightly trying to catch his breath. He was sure the sound of his heart beating could be heard for miles and it felt like it was ready to push threw his rib cage and out onto the floor. A sharp piercing pain shot threw his side he stood up now and pressed firmly into his side to try and block the pain. His throat hurt like hell not the inside because it was so dry but the outside. He could feel the collar as his skin rubbed against it. The stupid thing he wouldn't get to far with it. His powers were completely gone and he missed them he hadn't used them in over a year. One time they used him to experiment against some giant robot but that was it.  
  
He stepped back taking a deep breath and prepared to start running again but the sound of footsteps on the ground stopped him. Merde. He thought. It was faint and distant but it was still there. Remy whirled around in flash to try and spot who was coming and.  
  
Nothing.  
  
No one was there. Maybe he was just reliving a memory a bad memory. He had been hearing footsteps on cold metal floors for so long it was embedded into his mind. He let out a small sigh and turned around to look once more at the two metal orbs and they were gone. What the hell was happening? Remy thought. He was in there to long he began to think. Being held prisoner and experimented on did things to you and maybe he was starting to hear and see things. No. He was always strong willed and tried to keep a cool head but maybe..  
  
" Remy Lebeau." Remy turned around again at the sound of his name it was almost like a whisper in the wind. He saw nothing he let out a sigh of relief. Okay now he was starting to hear things. Calm down Remy. He told him self. Just to make himself feel better turned around again but his jaw dropped at the sight before him.  
  
There before him was a tall and powerful looking man with pale yellow eyes looking right at Remy. He froze like a deer caught in a headlight. With his eyes he could see a strange looking mask hiding his facial features and a long cape slightly moving in the night winds. It was then that Remy noticed that the man was floating above the ground more like hovering. Remy was panting lightly as he stared at the man. He was well built from what Remy could see, broad shoulders and well toned arms, as the pale moonlight cascaded down onto this hovering stranger before him. Of course this was just him. He always sized up an appoint before he fought them or if he was considering fighting them. With this strange man Remy didn't want to take any chances on whether they were friend or foe.  
  
" Mr. Lebeau." The dark figure spoke coldly with understanding as he slowly approached Remy. Unconsciously Remy took a step back away from him. It wasn't like him to back down form a fight he just wasn't too sure he could fight and win in his condition. He was far to weak give him a month of eating something other then scraps and going back to his normal training routine then he could win, that and removing the dam collar on his neck. No doubt they could track him using it.  
  
" Oui?" Remy answered, he looked over his shoulder. What had happened to the guards chasing him? He needed to escape what if they had brainwashed one of the mutants they captured and had him become this killing machine and sent him to hunt him down what if this masked man was sent to kill him? Then he was in deep shit if that happened. Oh he was dead no matter what. He didn't hear the dogs any more so what happened?  
  
" They are gone. For the moment. I have a proposition for you Mr. Lebeau." The dark figure said in a hushed yet still powerful tone as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Remy gulped.  
  
" Who are y'?" Remy asked standing tall a little well a lot shorter then the man before him but he stood tall none the less. Remy tilted his head to try and get a better look at this mystery man before him but all he saw a giant shadow on his face. Just perfect Remy thought as he stared intently at this man wondering how he knew his name. It was also weird to here his name formally no less. The only time he ever heard it, it meant only bad things. Maybe it did now?  
  
" I am known as Magneto."  
  
" An' what do y' want?" Remy asked a little shaken up his breathing was getting closer to normal now.  
  
" There is a war coming Mr. Lebeau and I want you to help me ensure that our kind wins." The man now known as Magneto stated patiently yet forcefully and the more this man seemed to care the stronger this unseen for around him grew. Remy could feel it coming off of him. Sure one to get straight to the point Remy mused as he pondered the thought. A war is coming.  
  
" Our kind?" Remy asked he wasn't to sure what he meant by that he had a pretty good idea but wanted to be sure. There was no doubt in his mind that this man before him was mutant but he wanted to be sure.  
  
" Yes. Mutants. Humans have no place here. The only way to ensure our survival is to stand up and fight them blow for blow. They hit us we hit back harder." Again that unseen force grew as the mans cape flew up to his mid back. Remy gulped the last thing he wanted was to get this man mad he could tell already.  
  
" And if Remy refuses?" He asked referring to himself in the third person. After about a month of being locked up he had started referring to himself in the third person. No one ever called him by his name it was always a name they knew would stick a cord. Or they would call him 45. Most of the time when no one was around the low level guards would call him Mutie, Demon Boy, The devil, any thing they knew would get a rise out of him. They loved calling him Demon Boy the most though. He couldn't stand it. It was always a small constant reminder of how his life got to this point. But the superiors of the place would always call him 45. That meant 44 other people were there before him and God knew how many others came after him. He started referring to himself in the third person because he didn't want to forget his name. He had seen mutants in there that had to think long and hard about what there name was and he didn't want to let himself get to that. So he stared saying it whenever he could.  
  
" If you refuse then there is a greater chance that more and more mutants will go threw the same hardships that you have been threw." Magneto answered truthfully, he spoke as if he was looking back and reflecting on things from his own past.  
  
Remy didn't even need time to think about it. There was no way he was willing to let what happened to him happen to anyone else if he had a chance to stop it. " Alright. Remy'll do it."  
  
" You do realize that you will be under my authority. You will do as I order without question?" Magneto asked it sounded as if he was giving Remy on last chance to back down. Remy thought about for a second.  
  
" What would Remy have t' do?" He asked. Again for his own peace of mind Remy looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't surrounded by guards and this wasn't some big trap with fifty guns aimed at his head.  
  
" Help me fight this war. You will aid me in." He paused for a moment to think of the right word. " Acquiring certain things." He finished. Remy smirked.  
  
" Y' mean stealin'?" He asked he had no problem with it. Being a thief had been his life before he ended up here.  
  
" In a matter of speaking yes." Magneto answered nodding.  
  
" Den y' got yer man. Remy may be a lil rusty but he'll do it." Remy answered smirking. This was going to be easier then he thought. But it still didn't make any sense how him stealing things was going to help him win this war but for now he would go along with it.  
  
" Excellent." He said as his eyes glowed yellow and Remy felt the collar on his neck break apart instantly. Remy brought his hands up to his neck and rubbed his wrinkled sweaty skin that had yet to see the light in years. No doubt he had a small ring there maybe a scar or two. He felt the dull numbness leave his body as he felt his powers returning. He opened up his empathy grateful to have it back. He could feel things again it was a great feeling. He used to hate his empathy but after going so long with out it he was glad to have it back. To make sure his ability to charge things was still with him he charged a small rock on the coarse ground and uncharged it. He laughed he was like a kid at Christmas. Just enjoying the moment.  
  
Remy looked up to the sky and saw the two metal orbs from before float down before him and Magneto. It weirded him out a bit but he didn't show it. He followed Magneto's lead and got into one of the orbs before him.  
  
:  
  
She let out a small almost soundless gasp as her eyes shot open. Had it all been a dream was her first thought. A weird dream but it felt more like a memory then anything else but she didn't feel like she was there. She did but she didn't. She felt like she was this Remy character but a part of her knew she wasn't him. It was someone else but she could feel him. His pain, his confusion, his joy, his fear. She knew everything yet felt it wasn't her but someone very close to her yet she was and wasn't sure who it was exactly. Now that she thought about it she had this throbbing pain in her shoulder and her side. Ow what the hell was it she thought. And with out even really moving she let her eyes scan the room she was in.  
  
The room was a bright very clean and white, which made it look bigger then it really was. It had a nice feeling to it even though she knew she had never been there before. It looked kind of like a hospital room but a little more cozy. She then became aware of a few more things in the room, one being a steady constant beeping sound from behind and above her head. A small but still noticeable sound of a dripping liquid, she looked to her left and saw an IV stand along a nearly empty blood bag dangling above her head. She barely moved her left arm and felt the IV needle in her skin. Her body ached and she felt like she had the flu. Her body was rejecting something in her system. She let out a small groan and tried to recall what had happened.  
  
But she couldn't remember.  
  
She couldn't even remember having the flu so how could she know what it felt like. Her head was a complete blank it was as if nothing was there. Her common knowledge was there. She knew what everything in the room was but her name, age and birth, place was completely lost to her. Oh God this was not good for her headache she thought as she tried desperately to remember something any little thing about her past. It seemed as if her head was this vast empty plain. The only personal thing she could remember were she knew she was there was somewhere dark and secluded. She was with some man but she couldn't figure out who he was. She could see herself.. dam it was gone. She couldn't remember.  
  
She became close to tears as she franticly searched her mind for a memory of any kind. Her favorite band a friend a little tid bit from the day before. But all she saw was the man from her dream. What was his name? Dam she couldn't remember that either and the dream or rather memory was slowly fading away. With out thinking she began to raise her right arm and cried out in pain. " Ahh. Merde. What the fuck?" She cursed as she brought her left arm to cover her right shoulder. It was bandaged and bleeding. She could see the blood on her left hand already. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the blood. How the hell did this happen she thought as she stared intently at the blood. She then closed her eyes and tried to think desperate for any link to her past.  
  
Suddenly the door to her left burst open and a tired looking man with messed up hair and wrinkled clothing barged threw the door. He was dressed in a baggie white t-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans that looked a little to big for him and no shoes of any kind. But what stunned her the most were his eyes. They were red on black. " Chere?" He called out looking right at her. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. It was the man from her dream. He was real it wasn't a dream it was a memory but was it his? And who was this chere person? Was it her? Or was it some else and why did her head start ringing all of a sudden why did she feel like there were more things if that was the best word for them in her head. And something much stronger there as well all waiting dormant inside her head.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Okay I was inspired to write this chapter. I figured you guys would want some more info about Remy's past. I had a different scenario going for this but oh well. This story is writing itself now and I am just along for the ride. You guys may not like this but oh well. This is all very temporary she will regain her memories and powers in a few days or chapters. And I figured out a way for Remy to get the medicine for Toad. Oh yeah. Go me.  
  
As for Jean. I know I put her in the same boat as Rouge but Jean is the one that gets hurt when she touches people. The ones she touches are unaffected so it's just her. Unlike with Rogue her victims come out in a coma for a while. The reason as to why I made Jean like this will come back towards the end somewhere okay.  
  
Oh right if you are new to this fic then ignore this chapter but I changed a small part to the last chapter. Nothing to go back and read but I made the dry waste land in chapter 17 a more of a marsh wetland type thing.  
  
I was debative in the beginning when I wrote chapter 3 part 2 about whether or not I wanted Remy to talk in the third person. Originally I had him talk in the first person but changed it at the last minute. I should have gone with my gut. I redid it if you didn't read the memo up top. I found a good reason as to why he talks in the third person so go me.  
  
I thought about showing you guys a bit more about Remy's past so Remy being the last person she absorbed I figured his physic would stay with her a little bit better then the others. I am going to use Cool-Chick-Rae scenario and Lucky439 for how this whole memory lose thing works no fence to any one else just giving credit where credit it is do. Okay. Pulse it works for what I want to have happen here. Her physics have kind of quieted down and will slowly inform her of who she is. I think I'm going to have her be nice to her physics I'm not totally sure. Now that I think about it I haven't really talked about them. When Rogue gets her memories back I'll fill you in.  
  
So it will either be next chapter or the one after that the Romyness will really come into play here okay. So please be patient. I know you have all waited 18 chapter but can you wait one or two more?  
  
:  
  
Hey sorry if I missed any one.  
  
:  
  
Girl Number 1: Okay in answer to your first question I never liked the whole Scott and Jean thing. I am all for the whole opposites attracting thing. Those relationships work the best if you ask me. So I had to have them not together cause I just don't like them together. I find it ridiculous. I like Jean actually, please don't kill me. I think she is a strong willed character that people hate for no real apparent reason. I just feel that there needs to be a tad more darkness and angst to her life so I added in this little tid bit. Pulse I feel that Max will bring out her wilder side we all have them and no one has ever read how I portray Jean so you may be surprised or you may just hate me for it. And hey if I lose readers because of it so be it. Oh yeah I'm rambling now and in answer to your question about me writing a what did you call it a Romax. I'll write one for you. But don't expect one any time soon. I want to develop the character more in " Drifters" first. Okay. Don't hate me because I'm not a Jean hatter. PLEASE.  
  
Yumiko: Hey 5 days to update. Faster then last time you gotta give me that. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16: Hey thank you for the info about Louisiana I changed it to a more marsh, semi wetland type thing. There are no wastelands in Louisiana you were right and thank you for the web sites. I do plan to have another more longer chapter with John Piotr and Creed. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae: Hey thank you for your review a while back. And I put Jean in Rogue's shoes for upcoming things coming more towards the end of this story. Hope you liked it and please finish "Childhood Memories."  
  
Panther Nesmith: Yes it is an epidemic. Girls are meant to be seen not touched. Lol. Well I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Lonewolf: I'm glad that you like Embers I like him too but I was afraid that my readers wouldn't like him cause most times authors don't develop the original characters enough but I think I've done a pretty good job so far. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Rogue Lebeau: Okay the Romyness will be coming soon. Next chapter or definitely the one after that if nothing in chapter 19. It just figures. I take forever to have them meet then I take forever to have them really talk to each other.  
  
Ishandahalf: Alright glad your happy. If your happy then I'm happy, I love reading the reviews that you write they are fun to read. And when you review my fic I know I've written something good. The Romyness will becoming soon. I promise.  
  
Rogue Worrior Spirit: Hey is Electra part of the original comic book series? If she is please tell me. I know Jean is kind of a copycat to Rogue but oh well it's my fic and it will all work out in the end. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	22. The Right Thing

Disclaimer: In the last 18 chapters have I given you any hints to the fact that I will ever own X-Men..* waits for an answer.* Didn't think so. Now go and read this chapter.   
  
:   
  
Drifters   
  
:  
  
Chapter 19: The Right Thing   
  
:  
  
Remy stood outside breathing in the night air holding a cigar close to his mouth in his right hand. He had run out of cigarettes and managed to find a room full of cigars in the house. It was much bigger then it appeared to be on the outside. On the outside it looked like a small quaint little cottage but inside it was a mansion.  
  
He sat alone on the front porch just thinking. Taking it all in. How was he going to pull this all off was his main concern. Wanda was the only one that knew the location of the antidote and that was it. No one else had a clue as to where it was; she must have stolen it from a government lab or something. And she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. And Toad man he was in trouble if he couldn't get that antidote. It wasn't like he could just drain the information out of Wanda.Remy stopped to think. Or could he? Remy began to think about it but he did have one problem.  
  
  
  
Remy sighed and looked to his watch. It was practically midnight. Rogue had woken up around noon and she couldn't remember anything apparently she had a physic that was pretty strong in her head and was kind of filling her in on who she was. The question was how much did it know? He had to explain to Mr. McCoy more about Rogue's powers; some he made up a bit, but in all honesty he wasn't to sure. The source of their information left not to long after they were filled in on whom they needed. His old pal Max Cooper. The boy had kind of sold out his old friends you might say.  
  
Remy heard the front door open and was torn from his thoughts. It was Mr. McCoy. Remy exhaled and took another long drag of his cigar. It wasn't that good. He was a cigarette man he never much cared for cigars. First chance he got he was going to buy himself a pack.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Lebeau." Mr. McCoy said interrupting his thoughts again. He turned to look at him and gave him a funny look.  
  
" Fo' what?" Remy asked standing up.  
  
" For smoking that outside and getting rid of them. I used to have a friend that just loved cigars well he was actually my fathers friend I only met him a few times when I was boy. They were old war buddies and he used to live here until one day he just disappeared. This place had been abandoned for at least 20-25 years when I moved in here. I needed a place to seek refuge and remembered about this place. So I have lived happily here for years now and." Mr. McCoy stopped and looked at him from where Remy sat on the porch just leaning against the railing. " I'm sorry I must be boring you." Mr. McCoy suggested.  
  
  
  
" Not at all. Sounds interestin'." Remy answered as he took another drag from the cigar. " Remy does have one question though." He told him, sticking one finger up as he looked at the blue man.  
  
  
  
" Yes?" Mr. McCoy asked. It seemed like the man was looking for someone to talk to.  
  
" How's de fille doin'?" Remy asked finally putting the half gone cigar out. The beast let out a heavy sigh.  
  
" She still can't remember much. That physic you explained about to me had told her a lot, but she says that she doesn't know much more then her. If the antidote works like it's supposed to then the bulk of her memories should return in a day or two. I injected something that will help her sleep better and she shouldn't awake until late tomorrow. It'll be good for her to sleep it off." Mr. McCoy explained. Remy nodded. A day or two he thought.  
  
" An' will she get her powers back den to?" He asked. Beast pondered that for a moment that answered.  
  
" I suppose she should. Yes in a day or two if not sooner." Mr. McCoy answered and Remy nodded his head. Good he thought. If this was going to work he needed Rogue to at least have her powers.  
  
" An' the others?" He figured it would be polite to ask.  
  
" Todd seems to be slowly getting worse and Wanda still shows no signs of awakening any time soon. I'm very worried." Mr. McCoy said putting his hands in his head. Remy felt sorry for him. " Now I have a question for you." Hank told him lifting his head up to meet Remy's gaze.  
  
" Shoot." Remy told him checking his pockets again to see if he'd get lucky and a cigarette would magically appear.  
  
" How is it that you know Wanda?" Mr. McCoy asked and Remy wasn't really to sure on how to answer that question.  
  
" Well um..She be Remy's ex-girlfriend." Remy lied through his teeth hoping that Mr. McCoy would believe him, but he didn't he wouldn't believe it either. Wanda was a feisty one.   
  
" She would never let someone like you close to her." Hank answered and Remy nodded, knowing his lie was a long shot to begin with. " The truth." Hank ordered.  
  
" Remy works for de p'tite pere." Remy answered. There, that wasn't so hard.  
  
" Why? From what I've heard that man is evil and will stop at nothing and spare no expense to get what he wants." The beast told him with a hateful tone in his voice.  
  
" Remy is preventing what happened to him to happen to other mutants." He told him then he pushed away from the railing a smiled at Hank. " Remy is doin' what he thinks is right." He told him as he walked over to the door and was about to open it when Mr. McCoy spoke up.   
  
" Sometimes what we think is the right thing isn't always the right thing Mr. Lebeau." Hank advised him wisely and Remy nodded.  
  
" Dis be true but the right t'ing depends on what point o' view y' lookin' from. Night Henri." Remy called to him as he walked inside the house leaving Mr. McCoy behind.  
  
Remy sighed and decided to make a detour on his way to his room. He walked down the long halls and figured the next time he saw Mr. McCoy he would ask him why this house looked from the outside so small and on the inside it was huge. Remy took the time to admire the artwork on the walls, they seemed authentic. It wasn't the same style all around it was different. Landscapes, portraits, still life, and some abstract work as well. Yet it worked.  
  
Despite himself Remy felt his fingers itching to take something. Everything in this place was very expensive, but that wasn't the right word. It was exotic it was..breath taking Remy thought as he walked up to a portrait of him. It wasn't exactly him but the man had his eyes and build and hair and okay it pretty much was him. The background was a hellish place and he figured that it was just someone's painting of what they thought the devil looked like. The painting was gorgeous and it made him think. About a number of things really. Was he the devil? Being the main one. He had the right eyes and he had the touch of death pretty much. And these thoughts hurt him deeper then he liked to admit.   
  
Remy decided to forget about the painting and carried on his way to the Med Lab. When he finally reach the doors he just decided to stand outside and watch her sleep. He smiled. Get well soon p'tite cause we need your gift, Remy thought as he watched her and then felt a little guilty for what he had to do. He had to do it though. It was the only way. Then Remy began to think if he was doing the right thing or not. Then his words came back to him. The right thing depends on what point of view your looking from. He was right. This was the right thing in the long run; it was the only thing that would work.   
  
* * *  
  
* *   
  
" I demand that we order a fricken pizza mates." John demanded as he trudged along behind them. He was really starting to get on Piotr's nerves. Normally he could stand him but after spending the whole day with the loud mouth it was really getting old. First he decided to start singing "It's a small world after all" for God knows why and the boy couldn't even carry a tune to make matters worse, they finally threatened to leave him behind if he didn't stop singing. Then he decided to play zoo. The boy created a bunch of little fire animals and had them run all around them then one got to close and burned a part of Creed's hair and that was the last straw for Sabertooth. The kitty-kat lunged at John and it took Piotr shifting into his metal form to save John. But now that he thought about it he should have let Creed have his way with him. Cause for the last hour and a half John had been complaining about being hungry. Make it stop, Piotr yelled in his head.   
  
" Hello is anyone even listening to me any more?" John asked and Piotr just wanted to bolt his mouth shut.  
  
" No. We stopped listening to you an hour ago." Piotr answered him.  
  
" Fine just ignore me then. I'll just ignore you when you two need me to save your butts in a fight. You'll end up crying out ' Help me, John, help me' and 'save me, John, please.' And you know what? I'll just stand back and watch you guys get the crap beat out of you and I'll be laughing so hard that."  
  
" John shut up." Creed yelled and John stopped his ranting for the time. Piotr felt sorry for Creed; he had sensitive hearing so he had to listen to John two-three times as loud. Better him then me, Piotr thought as he tried to think of something other then John and his annoying voice. The boy was handy in a fight, he had to admit, but out of a fight the boy was down right annoying. Just send John to our enemy's side and we were sure to beat them, Piotr thought.   
  
" You know what. I should have just left with Cooper when he quit. At least he had some sense there. It's just cramping my style to be seen here with you two." Piotr's ears perked up a the sound of Cooper's name. They all knew him well and missed him. Though none of them would ever admit that they did. It was a guy thing. " Seriously, both of you have the same gloomy face. Are you two related by chance, cause you both have a short temper most of the time. And you both seem to enjoy raging on me so I was just wondering if you were like distant cousins or something, maybe a couple times removed." John kept on yapping on and on.  
  
Piotr looked over to Creed and saw that he had a tight death grip on the tracking devise. They had been following Remy's trial and he had left the city and had most likely seeked refuge out here cause he hadn't moved in two days. By tomorrow they would most likely find him.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Alright I'm done and a special thanks to the lovely Ravyn Nyte for beta reading this chapter for me. I wouldn't have gotten it out this soon without her help.  
  
This chapter was my second try for chapter 19. I tried to write what it would be for Rogue and wrote a really crappy chapter that followed right after chapter 18 but it just basically sucked and I like this chapter better. I'm setting it up for some more action and I have a way to get Remy and Rogue away from it all so I can bring on the Romyness which most of you have been dieing for since the first chapter. Next chapter even if it has to be a long ass one it will have some Romyness in it. I swear.  
  
Okay now for your reviews. Again sorry if I missed anyone and again thank you Ravyn Nyte for proof reading this for me.  
  
:  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 - Hey here is your new chapter. And if you fill me in a little about what's in Lafayette then MAYBE. If I'm feeling up to it. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit - Thank you for the emails. And I'm glad that you like the way I am portraying Jean in this fic. Sorry it took me so long to update. Sorry for the lack of Romyness but it will be here no matter what next chapter.  
  
Panther Nesmith - Hey yeah the whole third person just kind of came to me. And when I was writing the third chapter when he was a kid I was being all debative on whether or not to have him talk in the third person. Should have gone with my gut and had him talk in the first person to begin with rather then change it. Oh well. But I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one as much as the last.  
  
Yumiko - Hey I'm sorry that your confused I hate it when readers are confused. Let me know what confused you and I'll try to explain it better. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Ishandahalf - Next chapter the Romyness will be here, no matter what. So no worries. Hope ya liked the chapter.  
  
Girl number 1 - Well in answer to your question do I think that Max and Rogue should get together? Well in this fic yes it is an insane question cause I have this fic pretty much mapped out so far but I keep detouring. But in general it could work. Like when authors make Scrogues and Rietros work out. It all depends on how the author portrays them that makes it work. Does that answer your question?  
  
AngieX - Yeah you're right. I need more character interaction before I fill you guys in on any more of there past. Though I might have a bit of past info on Embers. But just a little. I'm working on making the characters interact more that's something I need to work on. And don't worry about Embers I'll maybe just give him a black eye or something.  
  
Ravyn Nyte - Thank you for beta reading this. I'll email with the next chapter next week. Again thank you!  
  
Eixid - Hey glad you liked the new chapter and I'm glad you asked me to help you write the end it was fun.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae - Hey glad you liked the chapter. Here's the new update and I can't wait to read the end of Childhood Memories so come on girl step on it.  
  
:  
  
Oh yeah last thing here. I'm out of town here from late Thursday till Tuesday so no updates till later next week on any thing. If I'm lucky I'll write the next chapter up on the 7 hour drive to my cousins house and have my sister type it. The girl can type a mile a minute, so I'll try to hall ass and try to finish the next chapter too either "Can't Stop Loving You" or " Someone So Beautiful is Freighting." If you want to vote and tell me which one to work on go ahead and I'll work on that one even harder on it.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	23. They Just Do

It's finally here. My Romyness chapter. This chapter is dedicated to all those that have been asking for the Romyness to come since the first chapter. Thank you all for you patience and I promise there will be more Romyness in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. There plain and simple people. :  
  
" " - Talking vocally  
  
* * - Alex and Rogue talking  
  
( ) - Flaskback bit or recovered memories you pick  
  
:   
  
Drifters   
  
:   
  
Chapter 20: They Just Do   
  
:   
  
" I fear that I still don't quite understand the concept." Hank told Remy with a confused _expression on his face as he sat at the kitchen table with Remy sitting across from him eating a bowl of Apple Jacks. It was late afternoon and they both had chosen to sleep in. A rare thing for him, but he was all right with it after staying late up into the night watching and checking over Toad, Wanda and Rogue; he was quiet exhausted. So for the first time in three years Hank Richard McCoy woke up at 12 noon, exactly twenty minutes before his guest Remy LeBeau awoke.   
  
" What concept? There is no concept to understand." Remy told Mr. McCoy as he took another bite of his cereal. Hank watched him eat it a change from Todd that was for sure. The boy would eat cereal and at the same time he would try to catch flies and talk. It was a nightmare and you had to see it to believe it.   
  
" How can there be no basic concept?" He asked. They had been debating for the last five minutes over this. And during the short morning, or rather afternoon, Hank believed that he and Remy had formed a somewhat good friendship. They managed to clear up there misunderstandings and Remy told him the full reasons as to why he was working for Magneto, but he still didn't believe it was the right thing but it was Remy's life and from what little he told him of his past it was not a pretty childhood or teenage years.   
  
" Easy." Remy said swallowing another bite. He reached for the box of Apple Jacks and poured another bowl. " Y'see here Henri there is no concept because y' jus' don' need t' know why. De jus' do. An' if y' like um den go ahead, y' don' need a reason why." Remy explained sliding the bowl of Apple Jacks across the table to Mr. McCoy. The table itself was a fine cedar wood table. And the kitchen had a nice homey feel to it with a quaint little island in the center with the stove and oven on the right side and plenty of counter space on the left.   
  
" No reason at all?" Hank asked as he picked up a spoon and stirred around his cereal around in little circles.   
  
" Non." Remy answered between a mouthful shaking his head. Hank pondered the thought for a moment.   
  
" But I still-" Mr. McCoy was cut off.   
  
" Look Henri dey don' taste like apple. Dat's it. End o' story. Bye-bye. See y' later." Remy told him raising his voice louder then needed to be. " Now eat." Remy ordered him. It was actually quiet humorous Mr. McCoy thought.   
  
" Alright." He told him as he fiddled around with the cereal like a little kid trying to avoid eating something they didn't want to eat. He sighed and finally took a bite. The cereal was tad soggy but other then that it had pleasing taste. He smiled and Remy gave him this I-told-you-so grin.   
  
" Told y'." Remy said pouring himself another bowl. Hank smiled as he continued to eat the cereal.   
  
" I still don't get it." Hank stated and Remy looked up to him. " Why do they call them Apple Jacks if they don't taste like apple?" Remy let out a laugh and Hank sat there clue less. Remy sighed and put his elbow on the table supporting his head with hand. Giving him an amused look.   
  
" Y' worse den mon pere." Remy said in a light-hearted tone.   
  
* * *   
  
He had yet to open his eyes but he was awake and a part of his face felt numb. He couldn't really remember what happened. The last thing that he could remember was Magneto coming and almost telling Logan that he used to work for him and- Max froze in realization. Magneto had told him. And the last thing he could remember was Logan's fist coming at him and that would explain why he felt like he got hit by a bus.   
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. He was still in the cell from what he could tell. His vision was a tad blurry but images were starting become clearer but his right eye stayed bad like it was half open. But his vision was slowly improving it wasn't just blobs of color anymore. Again he froze sitting in front of him and staring at him was Logan.   
  
" Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." Logan said gruffly. Max gave him a faint smile and Logan returned it with an amused look. " Don't worry I'm not goin' ta hit ya again. Nice shiner by the way." Logan commented. Embers then slowly reached up to his right eye and lightly touched it. In that instant it feel like someone had just dropped lemon juice into his eye. And a burning pain ripped threw his whole face.   
  
" Aye puta madre." Embers cursed as he in a blinding speed removed his hand from his eye and clenched his fist in pain. From what little he felt it was pretty swollen. He heard Logan laughing from across the room and Max groaned as he started to try and get up.   
  
" Stay down." Logan ordered, not in the mood to have the other eye in the same condition Max did as he was told.   
  
" Why?" Max asked.   
  
" They're coming for ya if you're unconscious." Logan whispered and he looked like he was straining his ears to hear them outside.   
  
" Huh? How long was I out? And why do I need ta be unconscious?" Embers began to question. " And why didn't ya kill me? I sold you guys out."   
  
Logan shushed him. " Quiet. Six hours. So they can take you and we can escape. I'll kill ya later and I know you did." He answered quickly.   
  
" I know this won't mean much but I'm sorry." Embers told him with shame written on his face. He looked over to Logan and saw disappointment. He had never felt as horrible as he felt right then.   
  
" You're not forgiven yet. You betrayed me and Rogue most of all. I'm used to it but the kid won't take it too well. So you're going to help me save her. I heard one of them say they were sending someone in for you if ya weren't up yet ta make sure you didn't have a concussion or something. Oh yeah and later you're telling me everything we just have to escape first." Logan said with an evil smile.   
  
" What do I have ta do?" Embers asked not to sure if he really wanted to know.   
  
" It's very simple." Logan told him as he got up and began to whisper his plan to the boy. * * *   
  
" That's it. HERE TAKE IT!" Creed yelled out throwing a small package of trail mix at the boy. John's eyes lit up like a kid running down to see the Christmas tree full of presents beneath it on Christmas morning as he caught the very small 6 oz package.   
  
" Oh my God. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." John cried out in pure joy as he tried to open the small bag.   
  
" You know you could of given it to him hours ago and save us both a head ache." The Russian informed Sabertooth. Creed growled.   
  
" I just remembered I had it." Creed grumbled.   
  
" Darn bag. How the bloody hell do you get this thing opened?" John asked having major difficulties opening the bag of trail mix as he fiddled around with the package.   
  
" How long have you had it?" Piotr asked, the two of them a few feet ahead of John whom had stopped to try and open a very simple to open package of Trail Mix. " You don't want to know." Creed told him. " Well at least he's."   
  
" Oh bloody hell." John yelled out as he violently ripped the package of trail mix open causing all of the trail mix to fall to the ground. " No, no, NO!" John wined as he collapsed done to his knees looking at his last chance of food. " Why God? Why are you torturing me so?" John cried out to the sky in agony.   
  
" Were you about to say quiet?" Colossus asked Creed with an amused smile on his face.   
  
" Shut up." Creed grumbled as he turned to continue walking.   
  
" John." Piotr called back to him, John looked down and over to Piotr. " Come on. I promise the first place with food we pass, I'll buy you something okay?" Piotr told him.   
  
" Promise?" John asked from the ground refusing to get up yet.   
  
" Would I lie to you?" Piotr asked. John took a moment to think hard about it.   
  
" Yes." He said after a few silent moments.   
  
" John." Piotr said in shock he then sighed. " I swear I will get you food the first chance I get."   
  
" You swear?" John asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
" Yes." Piotr told him.   
  
" On what?"   
  
" Do I need to?"   
  
" It would make me feel better."   
  
" Look, I give you my word zat should be good enough."   
  
" You make sure the first place or I'll tell Magneto about the brunette. You know the one at the bar, the one you left with when your buddies where getting attacked by an angry mob of MUTANT HATING MORONS." John yelled out the last part of his threat. Piotr's eyes grew wide in shock. He didn't know that John knew about that; guess the boy wasn't as drunk as he thought. Piotr thought wirily.   
  
" You wouldn't dare." Was all Piotr could think of saying.   
  
" Don't push me. I'm a starving Pyromaniac on the edge." John yelled out as he jumped up to his feet dusting off some dirt and mud from his pants.   
  
" Okay. Okay, calm down." Piotr told him, he then sighed in defeat. " Alright, I promise the first place." Piotr told him. John smiled grateful that he had won.   
  
" Alright then. Let's go. The faster we go the sooner I get my food. And I intend to be well fed when I am done, meaning my usual three or four meals won't be enough." John said marching ahead in a better mood.   
  
" What have I gotten myself into?" Piotr muttered to himself as he followed behind John.   
  
* * *   
  
" I'm in hell." Pietro muttered to himself as he watched Electra also known as Kim Grainger run the base. A job that should be his. He was Magneto's only son, it should be his job to run the base while he was away. But no, his father seemed to think that Electra was a better choice. He was sitting at a table in one of the offices with his feet propped up on the table during a meeting of the few heads of the base.   
  
" What was that Pietro?" Electra snapped at him causing Pietro to jolt up into a straight sitting position.   
  
" What? I didn't say anything." Pietro lied. The blond woman smiled evilly at him, her perfect lips curving into a smirk.   
  
" Oh really? Cause I could of sworn I heard you say something." Kim told him shaking her head. " Nope, maybe you're just hearing things?" Pietro commented idly.   
  
" People." Electra addressed the rest of the room. " That's all for now. I'll check up on what I asked of you in a few hours to make sure it is being taken care of." There were a few grunts of approval as they left the room.   
  
Pietro smiled outwardly but inside he knew something was up. Being alone in a room with Kim was never a good thing. But he was never one to show fear outwardly so he decided to push her buttons a bit, have some fun get some revenge because she had his job. " Couldn't wait to get me alone could ya?" Pietro smirked as he plopped his feet back on the table.   
  
" Please." Kim said rolling her ice blue eyes at the boy. " Look, daddy's boy, I worked hard to get here so don't go taking it out on me." She blew up at him.   
  
" Whatever. I didn't bring it up, you did Kimi." Quicksilver informed her.   
  
" Yeah but you were thinking it." Electra glared at him. " Look, I need you to go check on Embers for me. If he's out, take him to the med lab." Electra instructed him.   
  
" He's your ex. You go check on him." Pietro shot back. He saw Electra's mouth drop. She quickly recovered and threw a lighting bolt right at him. If it wasn't for his super speed he would have been fried.   
  
" He is not my ex." Kim told him slowly with venom in her voice. " Nothing ever happened, or will ever happen." She glared at him wanting to draw blood.   
  
" Your just jealous that he chose Jean and not you. He didn't kill her when he was suppose to, he was ordered to and he didn't. What's worse was he saved her, and fell in love with her. You know that's why he left and sold out his so-called friends. Leaving us here. " Pietro told her. Kim clenched her fists at her sides other then that she appeared completely calm.   
  
" I gave you an order, Maximoff. Now follow it." Electra said slowly and dangerously as a few sparks generated from her hands. Her long hair that reached to her mid back began to rise up slowly due to the excess electricity.   
  
" Wow, someone's a little touchy." Pietro said as he walked to the door.   
  
" I said go, Pietro." Electra said barley holding onto her sanity.   
  
" Very well. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Pietro called out as he left the room in a white blur.   
  
" AHHHH." Electra screamed out after she knew he was gone letting lose the building electrical charge that was gathering. Sending lighting bolts and waves of electricity threw out the room. Frying all furniture that wasn't metal in the room.   
  
Once she let out all her energy she collapsed to the floor. Panting deeply out of breath, she was on her knees supporting her upper half of her with her hands. Then a small drop of liquid hit the ground gently. She tightened her eyes shut to keep any other tears from following the first one. " I'll get my revenge." She told herself.   
  
* * *   
  
" Alright they're coming." Logan whispered to Embers. Max didn't respond to Logan but Logan knew Max got the message.   
  
" Okay you hold back Wolverine and I'll get Embers." Logan heard a voice from outside give out orders. He then backed away from the door as it slowly opened. " Where is he?" A silver headed boy asked. Logan nodded in Embers direction and one of the guards walked up five feet away from his with a spear looking thing.   
  
" Like that'll hold me back." Logan said with a disappointed look.   
  
" Oh I think it will. It has about a 10,000 watts of voltage in it. So I wouldn't try any funny business if I were you." The nameless guard warned Logan. Logan didn't say anything he just watched as the silver headed boy checked on Embers body, knowing he would find Max appearing to be unconscious.   
  
" He's out." The silver headed boy stated as he threw Embers over his shoulder to carry him out.   
  
" Take care of him, would ya." Logan called out from his spot pinned against the wall.   
  
" Oh I'll do just that." The lean silver headed boy said with an evil smirk. As he walked out, the other guard walked back slowly carefully watching Logan to make sure he didn't try any funny business.   
  
" Perfect." Logan said to himself. His first part of his plan already in action.   
  
* * *   
  
" So we all squared away?" Remy asked Hank whom nodded.   
  
" Yes. Apple Jack don't taste like apple. You eat it because it's good and high in sugar and the fact that it has no nutritional value," Mr. McCoy explained. Remy smiled.   
  
" Close enough," Remy said pouring his fourth bowl of cereal.   
  
" Good." Mr. McCoy smiled as he sipped his coffee and continued to read his paper, for a moment thinking how one simple question could lead to a half hour discussion. He glanced at Remy and watch him eat his bowl of cereal. He then saw him pause with a spoon full of cereal right in front of his mouth.   
  
" So chere, how long y' gonna stand dere?" Remy asked then he fed the spoon into his mouth not bothering to look at her. Mr. McCoy was a bit startled he glanced over to the kitchen entrance and saw Rogue standing there watching them. He took notice to her attire right away. She was dressed in some of Wanda's spare clothing a pair of black sweats and a red long sleeve along with a pair of red gloves. Her right arm was still in the sling he had given her. Apparently she had been up for a while. Hank thought as he took another sip of his coffee.   
  
" Good afternoon." Hank greeted. He saw her smiled faintly.   
  
" 'Member ant'ing yet?" Remy asked with a mouth full still not looking at her.   
  
" No." He heard her say faintly, she still remained in the doorway.   
  
" How's your shoulder?" Mr. McCoy asked her.   
  
" Better." Was all she said.   
  
" Care to join us?" Hank asked. Rogue didn't really make a move.   
  
" Come on chere we don' bite." Remy told her finishing off his cereal. " Alright I t'ink now I am finally full." He told Mr. McCoy.   
  
" And it only took you four bowls of cereal." Hank commented dryly.   
  
" And two pieces of toast." Remy added on with a smirk. He slowly got up and put his plate in the sink.   
  
" With Grape Jelly?" Rogue asked from the doorway. Remy paused his hand still in the sink and he looked over towards her.   
  
" Non. Henri here don' have grape, only raspberry. Why would y' say dat chere?" Remy asked turning around to fully face her.   
  
" It's ya favorite right?" Rogue asked a little hesitantly. Remy was so shocked all he could do was nod. How did she know that? Was the main question plaguing his mind.   
  
" How'd y' know dat p'tite?" Remy asked her. He saw Rogue gulp.   
  
" This voices in my head. There are tons of them and one of them just said it. It almost sounded like you." Rogue said a little shaken up.   
  
" Well dat explains it." Remy said a little unsure of what else to say. " So these voices remember who they are?" He asked.   
  
Rogue thought for a moment then answered him. " Kind of." Remy nodded.   
  
" Do y' know how many dere are Rogue?" Remy asked Rogue shook her head no.   
  
" They just come and go. It's like their ghost or something whispering in my ear." Rogue told him still standing in the doorway.   
  
" Huh." Remy said he looked to Hank. He was silent threw out the whole thing.   
  
" You know you may come in and eat with us my dear." Mr. McCoy said gesturing towards an empty seat at the table.   
  
" Yeah Rogue we don't bite." Remy told her. " Toast?" Remy asked as Rogue cautiously took a seat across form Hank in Remy's old seat.   
  
Rogue had to think for a moment. Did she even like toast? Was the main question in her head. The voices in her head kept on putting in their two cents. Yes, No, wheat, white. Make it stop she wanted to scream.   
  
* Rogue you okay?* It was Alex. She had gotten to know the girl trapped inside her head.   
  
* Fahne. * Rogue answered trying to think straight.   
  
* I can put them away if you want?* Alex asked, and a question popped into Rogue head.   
  
* Ya can do that?* Rogue asked.   
  
* Not really, but I can ask them to quiet down. You had some wall up before but it's gone now.* Alex explained to her. * No. They're part of me right?* Rogue asked.   
  
* Kind of. I think.* Alex answered.   
  
* Good enough.* Rogue told her.   
  
" Rogue?" Remy called to her, snapping Rogue out of her conversation with Alex. Both men were looking at her with a worried glance, Rogue shook her head clear for a moment.   
  
" Ah'm fahne." Rogue answered the question she knew they would ask any moment.   
  
" So do y' still want de toast?" Remy asked. Again Rogue had to think. What was her favorite breakfast? After a few more moments of silence Rogue nodded. " Chere, Remy would hate t' see how long it takes y' t' make a life altering decision." He said with a laugh. Rogue frowned at him not liking his joke.   
  
" Hey ya try an' go around forgetting who ya really are." Rogue bit back at him. Remy's smile faded a bit.   
  
" I've been pretty damn close chere." He told her. Rogue felt herself remember part of her dream or rather his memory.   
  
(He started referring to himself in the third person because he didn't want to forget his name. He had seen mutants in there that had to think long and hard about what there name was and he didn't want to let himself get to that. So he stared saying it whenever he could.)   
  
There then was an eerie silence between them as Rogue felt these memories flow threw her. He was afraid of forgetting who he was in that place.   
  
Mr. McCoy not liking the silence decided to break it. " Rogue my dear is there anything else you would like for breakfast?" Hank asked.   
  
Rogue was about to say no but something she wasn't sure what, an image of some sort came to her.   
  
(" And ah'll have coffee, eggs, wheat toast, and side of bacon." Rogue ordered. Smiling to the waitress she smiled and walked away. " What?" She asked trying to find out what Logan was looking at.)   
  
Rouge had to blink a few times to feel she was really there. Where had that come from? She could tell that it was her own voice that time, not the others. But that was all that came to her. She couldn't remember anything else. It was like someone had released the dam but only let a small bit go then cut it off that quick. " Can ah have some coffee, eggs, and wheat toast?" She asked. She wasn't that hungry so she decided to skip on the bacon.   
  
Remy gave her a blank look. " Y' 'member o' somthin'?" He asked. Rogue shook her head no.   
  
" Just that. Ah didn' think about it an' it kind of just came." Rogue told him. Remy nodded and grabbed some toast that popped up from the toaster and sat down. Rogue gave him a funny look. Again Mr. McCoy was ignored but he was fine with that he was deeply involved with the paper and reading about what was going on in town last night. " Well?" Rogue asked.   
  
" Well what?" Remy asked taking a bite of his toast.   
  
" Aren't ya going ta make meh breakfast?" Rogue asked. Remy let out a small chuckle.   
  
" Do y' know how t' use a stove chere?" Remy asked.   
  
Rogue had to think a moment and felt the information there. " Yeah." She answered. Remy nodded as he took another bite.   
  
" Den make it yourself chere." Remy told her, Rogue opened her mouth in shock.   
  
" Yar serious?" Rogue asked.   
  
* Jerk. * Rogue heard Alex comment, she didn't take the time to answer her though.   
  
" But ah'm." Remy didn't give her a chance to finish.   
  
" Do y' legs feel okay chere?" Remy asked swallowing.   
  
" Yeah." Rogue answered.   
  
" Den y' should have no trouble making y'self breakfast chere." Remy told her finishing off his toast.   
  
" Remy." Hank interrupted.   
  
" What?" Remy asked turning to look at Mr. McCoy. " She can make it herself. The fille has t' learn t' be independent an' not have everythin' handed t' her on a silver platter." Remy explained.   
  
" Yes, that is true. Or you could be to lazy to do it for her." Hank informed him of his theory. Remy grumbled a maybe. And Hank smiled. " And what of her shoulder?" Hank asked.   
  
" Oh yeah." Remy commented looking at Rogue's bandaged shoulder as if he had forgotten. In truth he had. Remy gave a small grin. Rogue was glaring at him, something in her head went off at that cocky grin of his.   
  
" No, no. Ah can handle it. Ah should be able to manage some bacon and eggs." Rogue told them standing up.   
  
" Y' never said y' wanted bacon." Remy told her.   
  
" Ah'm allowed ta change mah mind. Aren't ah?" Rogue informed him as she managed to grab two eggs from the fridge with one hand. It wasn't easy holding the eggs with her gloves on.   
  
" Oui." Remy answered as he watched. She sure was stubborn, he thought. He also wondered if she was like this all the time or just cause she couldn't remember. " Y' want some help chere?" Remy asked after watch her appear to be stuck.   
  
" No. Ah'm fiahne." Rogue told him.   
  
" Sure." Remy said under his breath but Rogue still heard him.   
  
" Hey Ah'm not the one that said y' can make it y'self chere." Rogue mocked him. Remy chuckled causing Rogue to scowl.   
  
" Remy was being rude." He offered.   
  
" Ya forgot lazy." Rogue told him as she attempted to crack an egg into the skillet with one hand and a glove on.   
  
" Oui. Lazy as well. Here." Remy said pushing her aside away from the burner.   
  
" What, ya don' think ah can do it?" Rogue asked a tad mad. A few of the voice got angry as well, obviously not liking to be pushed around. Alex had been pretty quiet as well. But earlier she had told Rogue that she was trying to find a what - did she call it - a physic that knew the real Rogue.   
  
" Non. Remy never said dat." He told her scrambling her eggs.   
  
" Actions speak louder then words." Rogue informed him. Remy smirked, as he pulled out another pan to cook the bacon.   
  
" Why does Remy get the feelin' dat no matter what he does y' gonna yell at him?" Remy asked pausing for a moment to look at her.   
  
" Cause ya just that annoying." Rogue answered him with a fake smile.   
  
" So y' sayin' dat Remy is rude, lazy, an' annoyin' now?" He asked putting down some wheat toast in the toaster.   
  
" An' arrogant." Rogue added on.   
  
" When has Remy ever been arrogant?" He asked scrapping the eggs onto a plate for her.   
  
" Since." Rogue didn't really know. Just one of them told her.   
  
" It's okay chere. Y' be correct about dat one." He told her grabbing the toast that just popped up.   
  
" Well kudos for me." Rogue said sarcastically. She then froze over the words she just spoke. Those weren't her words. She knew she never said anything like that someone else did.   
  
" Y' also forgot charmin' an' handsome, as well as sexy." Remy informed her, Rogue had to choke back a laugh.   
  
" An' full of bull." Rogue added on chuckling a bit.   
  
" Here y' go chere. Eat up, p'tite, y' too skinny." He told her putting a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table ignoring her last comment.   
  
" Ah could have made it mahself ya know." Rogue told him taking a seat behind the food.   
  
" Remy knows chere. Next time y' can make Remy breakfast what da ya say?" Remy asked with a sly smile.   
  
" Ya forgot mah coffee." Rogue reminded him ignoring his question. Remy sighed.   
  
" First ya want Remy t' help den ya don' now ya do. Chere make up ya mind." Remy told her walking over to the coffee pot and pouring her a cup.   
  
" Kind of hard when there's more then one." Rogue informed him taking a sip of the coffee he had just handed her. Remy took a seat next to her and slowly reached for a strip of bacon. Rogue then slapped his hand away from her food.   
  
" Hey." Remy said retracting his hand quickly.   
  
" It's mine, Remy. Get ya own." Rogue told him taking a bite of 'her' bacon. Remy looked at her in shock never had he met such a confusing and stubborn woman before. Both of them were so caught up with each other that nether of them noticed that Mr. McCoy had left the room some moment's prior.   
  
" Hey, Remy made it, Remy can eat it." He told her quickly grabbing apiece before she could hit him.   
  
" Hey that was mine." She yelled at him as he ate it.   
  
" Correct chere, WAS." He informed her with a smile on his face laughing as he took another bite with Rogue glaring at him.  
  
:  
  
Author's Note: It's here it's finally here. Your Romy chapter. It's not a fluff chapter so sorry. I'm going to ease into the fluff and there relationship. But I asure you it will come.  
  
I found writing this chapter pretty fun, I was in a good mood and I am seeing this as the eye of the storm chapter type thing. Next chapter there will be some more action. And well check up with Magneto that's for sure. Again a very special thank you to Ravyn Nyte for beta reading this for me.  
  
Well that's about it. I have nothing else to really say about this chapter other then the fact that I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.  
  
Now to your reviews. Sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit - Here is the romyness.  
  
Girl number 1 - Hey here is the next chapter. And I agree how long can errors stay there it's insane. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Yumiko - Yes I updated again. Hope you liked it.  
  
Rogue LeBeau - Well here is the Romyness.  
  
AngieX - Hey here is some more John for yeah. As for Remy's head I'm not quiet sure yet myself.  
  
Panther Nesmith - Happy late birthday to you. Happy late birthday to you. Happy late birthday dear Panther Nesmith. Happy late birthday to you. And many more on channel 4 and Scooby Doo on channel 2 and the big fat lady on channel 80 and all the rest on PBS and..and..That's all I know. I couldn't resist mate. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Eixid - Hey I was going to feed John. I really was, but I just got this other idea so I'm going to roll with that. Okay, but I will feed the poor boy have no fear, just not this chapter. Hope you liked the chapter talk to ya later.  
  
Ishandahalf - See I kept my promise here was the Romyness, so there will be no hell to pay. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae - I just love John as well he is such a fun character to write I find that I have to write him every chapter lately. Oh well that could be a good or bad thing. Not sure. Maybe later I should write a fic mainly focused on John. Maybe. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Fallen_angel99 - Yeah Remy is yummy. It's okay if you didn't update till now as long as I know you liked it that's okay. Here is the Romyness, I was going to add more but the chapter was long enough all ready. Hope ya liked the chapter.  
  
Sphinx chick - Here's the next chapter hope you liked the small bit of Romyness.  
  
Well I think that takes care of everyone. Hope you all loved the chapter.  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	24. Information

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.   
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 21: Information  
  
:  
  
Rogue stood outside of the sliding glass doors looking in on the two unconsciouses people lying in the beds. One was a woman no older then her with died black hair. She looked almost peaceful, Rogue thought. The other was a young man; he also looked about her age. But there was something different about him. It wasn't the fact that he had greasy hair or an unusual greenish tone to his skin. He looked peaceful as well. As if he were merely sleeping.   
  
It was the late afternoon and Rogue was glad to receive some alone time. She had seen Mr. McCoy in here earlier and when she asked about it he said it wasn't important and she should try focusing on getting better. With that thought Rogue looked down at her damaged shoulder held in a white sling. It didn't hurt right now just stung like hell whenever she moved her arm. He'll be back soon Rogue thought as she stood stone still out side the room. Just a quick peak Rogue told herself then she would leave cause he would be retuning soon. He came in every half-hour or hour to check on them. The only question was who was them?  
  
Rogue gathered up her courage and walked into the room. The sliding doors whooshed open and she cautiously stepped in. She walked over to the foot of the boy's bed and stared at his content features. There was a small odor that reached her nose but she chose to ignore it. It wasn't that bad, she thought.   
  
Mr. McCoy had told her that she and Remy were welcomed here in his home and she was free to roam around where ever she wished. She was grateful to the man she didn't know but felt that she could trust him. She couldn't figure out exactly why she couldn't remember everything. Some things were coming back but others remained a mystery. Like Remy for instants.   
  
According to Mr. McCoy two nights ago he had brought her here for medical help. She had been shot and a new weapon against mutants was injected into her system. But she felt that there was something else he wasn't telling her. She hadn't told him about her resent dreams with him in them. She wasn't even too sure that they were all about him either. But she could tell they were memories. She really didn't see much of a point in telling him anyway. What was she going to say, " My dreams lately have been your memories." That would really be smooth, yup. They would think she was crazy for sure. She was already hearing more and more voices but in some way they seemed so familiar and…comforting. Like they had always been there.  
  
For some reason unknown to her, Rogue felt that she was the reason that these two were lying helpless in a bed. She had no memories of this place, nothing felt familiar to her but she somewhere deep in her gut felt as if it was her fault that something she had done had caused them to be in the present state they were in now.   
  
" Ah'm sorry if this was mah fault." Rogue told them quietly as she left the room.   
  
*   
  
*  
  
*  
  
" So what your saying is there's nothing wrong with him?" Pietro asked in an annoyed tone. He was trying to show more patience something his father had told him to work on but this idiot that was running the med lab at the moment wouldn't give him a straight answer to his question he would answer Pietro's questions with a question of his own.  
  
" Did I?" A man with a white lab coat asked scratching his head asked. His hair was jet black and his skin pale-white compared to his hair and bright white lab coat with the exception of a small pizza sauce stain on the left pocket. And a coffee stain on the collar and a grass stain on the knee, how he got that one was still a mystery considering he never got out much. And a blue inkblot on the, well there were several inkblots and the coat was actually a mess. "I could have-um-sworn that I had said there seems to be-um-nothing wrong with him but I could have be-um-wrong. So you-um-think I'm wrong? Oh, I hope I'm not; you aren't going to, like-um. fire or kill me are you?" He asked looking right at Pietro the light catching on his round thick-framed glasses causing a small glare over his left eye.  
  
" Not yet." Pietro told him, tapping his foot repeatedly on the cold metal floor. A habit he had when he was really annoyed. Taking a deep breath Pietro chose his words carefully. " Look. Doctor Caprice. Is Max injured?" Pietro asked. Dr. Caprice was about to answer as he opened his mouth but Pietro stopped him. " Now before you answer." Pietro told him putting a hand up to stop him. " I only. ONLY. Want you to shake your head yes or no. You got me?" Pietro asked his gray eyes glaring furiously at the doctor.   
  
" Ye-."   
  
" No. Nod your head yes or no." Pietro ordered him. Dr. Caprice nodded his head yes. " Good boy. Now is Max Cooper injured?"  
  
Dr. Caprice nodded a yes but then a quick no. Pietro gave him a funny look and sighed.  
  
" Good grief. Is he bleeding?" Pietro tried.  
  
Caprice nodded no.  
  
" Well then is he unconscious then?" Pietro asked.  
  
Caprice nodded a yes.  
  
" Alright then. That's all I needed to know. Post two men outside his door and check on him every 15 minutes." Pietro ordered as he began to leave.  
  
" But sir." Pietro halted to a stop, he was not in the mood for this. He had to prove that he was far better then Electra was at running this base.  
  
" Yes Matt?" Pietro answered in a tired tone.  
  
" Mathew." Dr. Caprice corrected him.  
  
" Whatever. What is it?" Pietro asked.  
  
" It's just that well um…" He was stuttering again. " It's just that um while we… were going over the um….other body…." He stopped.   
  
" Yes what about the other body?" Pietro asked beginning to become interested.  
  
" Well it would seem that um…the body you brought-um-in…" He took a gulp.  
  
" Well is she dead?" Pietro asked in a panicked tone. His one job was to make sure that her body stayed alive.  
  
" No." Mathew Caprice stated flatly. Relief washed over Pietro.   
  
" Well then what is it?" Pietro asked.  
  
" We were running a DNA test to find out who she was or is." He paused and pulled out his file reports. " It would seem that she is Max Coopers half sister Alexandra Christine Cooper. She only recently changed her name back to Cooper from Heart after her biological mother told her on her 18th birthday that it was her biological fathers name whom she had had a short affair with that lasted little less then a year. To a Jonathan Nathaniel Cooper. Her mother also informed her of a half brother Max that live somewhere in the northeast area working at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters as a counselor. Alexandra is 24 years old where she is currently working at a small police station in Salem, she is for the time on leave saying she needed to find her roots." Doctor Caprice informed Pietro handing him the file they had dug up on Alexandra Cooper. Pietro took the folder handed to him but said nothing. As soon as the folder left Caprice's hands he seemed to revert back to his old jittery self.   
  
Pietro's _expression was shocked. One he didn't know that Max had a sister, two he didn't know how Max would react to the fact of know that his sister's mind was in another person's body and three Pietro could not believe that Doc Caprice said all that information with out stuttering once. " You got all this information out of her file?" Pietro asked.  
  
" No." Doctor Caprice shook his head. " We had Ezekiel go into her head and-um-find the information." Caprice answered.  
  
" How did he find this information when her mind is in another person's body?" Pietro asked as he gazed about the room for the first time really. And he noticed that everyone was looking at them. " Get back to work you lazy bums." He cried out causing Dr. Caprice to jump a bit and straighten his glasses.   
  
" Well it would-um-seem that-um…"  
  
" The brain stores our memories so her memories were still stored in her brain where I could easily access them with out any hassle." A pale looking man with some war paint covering his face. He wore dark pants and instead of a white lab coat he work a black one looking a lot like robes. His head was bald but not due to his age but due to his mutation.   
  
" Ezekiel where have you been?" Pietro asked a tad startled that he just all of a sudden jumped into the conversation. " You were suppose to report to the meeting that Electra set up a few hours ago."   
  
" My sincere apologizes but my services were needed here." He answered. Nodding his head in a slight bow to show he was sorry.   
  
" Stop sucking up, Zeke. Report to Electra for your assignment." Pietro ordered cringing at the thought. It should be him running the show not her. But he did get her good earlier. Noticing them looking strangely at them Pietro scowled. " I want two guards as well posted out side her door as well. No one without authorization is aloud in. I want you to check on her every half-hour that is all."  
  
" But-um-sir."  
  
" I said that's all." Pietro bit back.  
  
" Oh-um-yes sir." Caprice said turning around immediately to go and find some work to do. Ezekiel didn't say anything he just nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
So Max has a sister, well half sister. Pietro thought as he walked down the hall carrying the file under one arm. He smiled a small evil smile that always seemed to play on his features when he was wondering how to use information that only a handful of people knew.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" She hates me." Remy stated as he watched Hank go over Wanda and Todd's vitals.   
  
" What makes you say that?" Hank asked as he took down some notes on Wanda's heartbeat and brain wave patterns.   
  
" Didn't you see it? The look she had in her eyes when she saw me. It was like she was seeing through me or something." Remy said in an aggravated tone. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking down at Todd and Wanda.   
  
" I think maybe you're over reacting. Give her some time. The girl just lost her memories and your expecting her to welcome you with open arms." Hank told him jotting down the information for Todd now.   
  
" I'm afraid that time is not on our side, mon ami." Remy told his shaking his head.   
  
" What makes you say that?" Mr. McCoy asked finishing up.  
  
" Remy don' t'ink dat Magneto is goin' t'let him and de fille go free after what three years of planning to get his revenge. Now he's going t'do whatever it takes to see dis whole t'ing through." Remy told him with a bitter after taste left in his mouth.   
  
" Well this makes things a bit more complicated." Hank said to no one really. " There done." He said as he finished scribbling something down.   
  
" Dat it does." Remy said rubbing the stubble on his chin. He hadn't had the chance to shave today or yesterday for that matter so he was getting a little hairy. " Okay so maybe Remy was over reacting a bit. But her attitude just... I don' know... just bugged me."  
  
" I think the way you treated her this morning didn't really help the situation either." Hank added putting away his charts.   
  
" Me?" Remy asked. " She acted like she was de Queen of Sheba. She is so stubborn, and dat mouth. And what de heck is wit' her naming all Remy's faults? I know my faults thank y'very much. I don't need her pointin' them out to me." Remy called out, really over-reacting. Hank had to chuckle.  
  
" So you like her?" Hank asked. Remy seemed almost appalled by Hank's statement.   
  
" Hell no. She is far to stubborn and pushy and confussin' how could Remy like a fille like dat?" Remy asked Hank.  
  
" Deny it all you want." Hank said under his breath.   
  
" SO changing the subject. Can Rogue use her powers yet?" Remy asked. Mr. McCoy paused for a moment letting the thought sink in.  
  
" Perhaps. Yes, they should have returned by now. Why do you ask?" Mr. McCoy pondered. It really wasn't his business but he just felt like asking.   
  
" Oh no reason." Remy waved him off as he walked out of the room calling out a last minute thanks.   
  
" Your welcome. I think." Hank said as he watched Remy leave. The boy was just as confusing as Rogue.   
  
Authors Note: Alright sorry this took so long. I was in San Diego all last week so I couldn't really update. But here ya go and i'm sorry there is no Romyness in this chapter. The next chapter should be out by the end of the week.  
  
Take Care,  
  
Rogue Star 


	25. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: My kingdom for X-men. But sadly I don't even own a kingdom so I don't own X-men either. Poor me.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 22: Lost and Found  
  
:  
  
If you were to ask one of the men or women in the small coffee shop who the mysterious person in the back booth was you would get two different answers. Young men would have said it was a young woman with flowing raven black hair, long legs dressed in a short skirt and a tight red turtleneck casually sipping her coffee and working on some important paper work for school or her job. Teenage girls and some young women would have seen a cute possibly single about early twenties perhaps young man, with a brown goatee and rustled hair dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a sweat shirt sipping his coffee every so often writing down something on a yellow legal pad.  
  
Jason Wyngard had been testing the full limits of his powers to see how far he could push his mutation and how many minds he could influence at once. He had found that he could make a little over a hundred people see one image he produced. And he began to grow board of it so he recently had been trying to make two different groups of people see two different things. It was no easy task that was for sure but he liked the challenge.  
  
Jason had just taken another sip of his black coffee; no sugar or cream added he liked his coffee strong, when an elderly gentleman around his forties strolled in. It took all his will power to keep up his charade when he realized who it was he was looking at. His old friend you might say, Eric Lensherr.  
  
Magnus walked into the small coffee shop dressed in his normal street cloths. It was nice every once and a while to go with out wearing that heavy armor, and helmet. Though it felt particularly odd to weight fifty pounds less then normal. He took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet sent of the coffee house. The smell of roasted coffee beans always seemed to relax him somehow.  
  
Quietly and discreetly Jason began to pack up things. He didn't even dare to try and tamper with what Magnus saw him as because he knew the instant he entered his mind he would of known he was here. Or perhaps he already knew he was here? No he wouldn't Jason told himself he wasn't in his big bulky red armor. But even so if he were to have been spotted he wouldn't have gotten very far. Even with out his helmet Magnus still had incredibly strong mental walls.  
  
Magnus didn't bother to look around this place. He knew what he would have seen. Humans. Normal humans that thought they were so much better them Mutants. And then he would see mutants hiding from the worthless humans. He had a sixth sense about him. He could sense mutants when they were close with out them showing their powers. It was just a feeling he got. Maybe it had something to do with his mutation or maybe it was just a feeling. But right at that moment he felt someone very familiar close by.  
  
Trying to walk as normal as possible Jason made his way past a few tables and towards the door. Praying desperately that Magnus didn't notice him. The last job Magnus wanted him to do was brain wash his daughter and for his troubles he almost got killed and now walked with a limp in his right leg. Oh there was no way in heaven or hell he was going to do another job for Magneto.  
  
A small chill ran down Eric's spine and a small smile crept up onto his lips. He was here. Jason was here and he was trying to escape. The fool. Eric decided to let him leave and then confront him. If he were to do it here then he would have a number of confrontations to deal with that he really didn't want to have right at the moment. Casually turning his back towards the door Eric carefully listened to hear Jason leave the coffee shop. It was pure luck that he had just decided to walk in here and as some sort of omen he found the object of his search.  
  
Jason walked out of the coffee shop and took a deep breath as he released the minds he was holding. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Before he quickly took off as far as he could away from Magnus, Jason checked his watch. 43 minutes. For 43 minutes he was able to hold up his charade. A new record for him. Knowing this he took off into the twilight. He was more accustomed to the dark of night but this would have to do. Just deciding to go with a simple disguise for once he made himself appear to be a young man about his twenties in a baggy blue sweat shirt and baggy jeans. It was actually the spitting image of himself when he was much younger.  
  
Sensing that he was gone Magnus casually left the coffee shop that he had spent less then five minutes in. The streets looked almost desolate as he looked around for anyone that might be near by roaming the streets. By the looks of things this wasn't the safest of neighborhoods dumpsters and broken down cars scattered about the streets. The atmosphere was just fine with him, Magneto thought as he silently followed Jason's path. Hovering slightly above the ground so Jason didn't here him coming.  
  
Taking a sharp turn around a corner into what looked like an empty alleyway a good seven blocks away from the coffee shop Jason took a quick look around the corner to see if he was being followed. Seeing that there was no one there he let out a sigh of relief then Jason took a long and deep breath. He made it. " I made it." Jason whispered under his breath with a small smile, the tension in his muscles slowly giving way.  
  
" Not far enough I'm afraid Mr. Wyngard." A voice from behind said with out seeing the face of the voice Jason knew. He knew who it was and he froze instantly. He had been caught.  
  
* * *  
  
" GARCIA!" Trask yelled out in a blinding rage. " GARCIA!"  
  
To say Trask was mad was a major understatement. Livid would have been a better word choice. " Private, Find me Captain Garcia." Trask yelled out to an unknown soldier. He stormed threw out the base camp they had set up in this pitifully small town and they had found no signs of any mutants what so ever. He had just looked over yesterday's reports and found something that sent his blood boiling. It would seem that two young teenagers one matching the description of one of the mutants they were after for years was let threw the security gates.  
  
" Problem sir?" A cadet asked him as he walked by. Trask turned his head around abruptly and glared at the Cadet.  
  
" Do I bloody look alright to you, Cadet?" Trask yelled out. It seemed that with this out burst the rest of the base seemed to freeze and watch what was going down.  
  
Trembling the cadet shook his head. " No sir." He answered gulping down a lump deep in his throat.  
  
" Then why bother asking." Trask growled threw his teeth. " Now find me Garcia." Trask ordered returning to his headquarters. The rest of the base stood still for a moment or two before returning to what they were doing before hand.  
  
It had been nearly twenty minutes and Trask was all but fuming in his make shift office. Trying desperately not to lose his temper again. You know those sand stress balls that they sell almost everywhere now. Well Trask had so far broken two of them by over griping and was close to ruining the third when a tall blond man walked into Trask's office.  
  
If possible Trask's frown deepened. " Where is Garcia?" Trask asked in an annoyed tone. The young blond solider looked terrified but stood tall with his arms at his side.  
  
" Sir Captain Garcia was found dead in his tent a few minutes ago. It is so far unknown as to how he died but some of the men are estimating by the way his neck is bent it was broken. He was murdered sir." The young blond man informed him.  
  
Trask gently set the blue stress ball down on the desk and stood up calmly. This was a surprise for him. Nothing ever surprised him; he always had the upper hand. The chair pushed away from the desk as he rose in all his evil glory and took a long deep breath for dramatic effect. " Tell the base to pack up. Were leaving."  
  
" But sir." The nameless soldier tried to say.  
  
" I want everyone who was on duty two nights ago at Post 4A to report to me after they have pack up. Understood?" Trask asked with a glare that dared the soldier to say anything but " Yes sir."  
  
The soldier nodded then said, " Yes sir." And saluted Trask. Only after he did so did he realize his mistake when a sharp ice-cold sting came across his face.  
  
" How many times must I inform you soldiers to never salute me?" Trask growled at the nitwit. He was never saluted and with good reason. He was head of the research department.  
  
" Once sir." The solider answered in a loud militaristic tone.  
  
" Then why must I repeat myself?" Trask asked with an infamous glare.  
  
" Uh.I don't know sir." The soldier answered dumbly.  
  
" That's why I'm in charge." Trask told him with a smirk. " Now get moving." Trask yelled out in a roaring voice. The soldier nodded and walked out of the office. Carefully rubbing his now red and burning cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
" Jerk." He said under his breath as his blue eyes quickly flashed a bright yellow.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Hey I'm really sorry that this chapter took longer then I thought it would. But I ended up altering a few things around because it didn't exactly flow the way I wanted it too. So I did some cutting and pasting added in a few scenes and here we go. Hope everyone is doing a good job of coping with there first week back to school. At least I'm back to school this week. Hope you all liked the chapter.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	26. Remember Me?

I LIVE!!!!!!!!!! Now go read the chapter.  
  
: Disclaimer: Don't own X-men.  
  
:  
  
Drifters  
  
:  
  
Chapter 23: Remember Me?  
  
:  
  
Silence.  
  
There had been nothing but the complete and utterly disturbing silence, nothing but the steady sound of their foot steps in the ground up mud, for the last two hours. A sure record for the loud mouthed Aussie. But the deafening silence was starting to worry both Creed and Piotr. At first it was great, a blessing in disguise really. But after a while they started to think that something was seriously wrong with him. It just wasn't normal, that's what it was.  
  
Sure they both knew it was possible to go without speaking for two hours straight, hell they had been doing it for the last two hours too. But for John to just clam up like that was way beyond normal. It was extremely weird for one and it made them think he was sick or something. Maybe he had gotten so hungry that he was too weak to speak. Perhaps. But they didn't really think that was the case. They both thought for one brief moment that John was actually thinking hard about something but they shook off the thought cause it just didn't really sound like John. John was more of a vocal person anyway, so even if he were thinking about something, he would shoot out his random thoughts right out his mouth for the world to here them. But this, this was just creepy. Even for John.  
  
" Alright ladies and germs." John said taking a quick look at his two male companions, they both looked up at him in shook. He was finally speaking. " Okay just germs." John grinned. " I St. Jonathan Quincy Allerdyce have come up with the answer to the greatest mystery the world has ever known. Doctors, scholars, and fry cooks across the globe have thought long and hard for decades for this very answer. And I have today, after two pain staking hours come up with the answer." John ranted on.  
  
" Fry cooks? Why fry cooks?" Piotr interrupted.  
  
" Yes, fry cooks. Why not fry cooks I ask you mate?" John asked halting his pace.  
  
" Vell if this is something doctors or scholars have been researching vhy vould a low rate fry cook vonder?" Piotr asked his Russian accent coming out strong as he rolled his R's.  
  
" HEY, Hey. I used to be a fry cook before this gig. So I would appreciate a little more respect." John snapped out slightly offended, Piotr walked past him and John jogged a bit to keep up, all that happy.  
  
" You vere a fry cook?" Piotr asked with a raised eyebrow. John bent his neck back and looked up at the giant.  
  
" You got a problem with that mate?" John asked slightly glaring at him.  
  
" No, I just can't zee you doing dat." Piotr stated, smiling. After a day and a half of being stuck with John your face tends to get stuck like that, Piotr thought wirily.  
  
John frowned. " Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" John asked in an offended tone, he was not likely what Peter was implying.  
  
" Nothing." Piotr said in a shocked voice. Did he say something wrong? Piotr thought for a quick moment. " You just come off as a person that would prefer to work. out doors." Piotr tried to weasel his way out; he didn't think him saying that would offend John, so his act of trying to weasel himself seemed to be working for the most part. John still glared at him. He had already pulled out his lighter and had a flame going. " Uh.So. What was the answer?" Piotr asked trying to change the subject.  
  
" What answer?" John asked completely spacing out forgetting the fact that he felt insulted by Piotr. What question had he answered again? What was he thinking out a few moments ago? What the bloody hell did he have for breakfast? Oh that's right he didn't eat breakfast, he had woken up at the crack of dawn and Sabertooth's bad breath. With only three hours of sleep even though he was graciously given five hours but two of those five hours he had spent trying to get in a good position but every time he always ended up with a rock poking him in some strange manor. Whether it be his head, back or his butt, he could not for the life of him get comfortable.  
  
John sighed in exasperation in recalling his short-lived night of restless sleep. His stomach chose to growl at that moment, reminding him of how hungry he still was. He seriously couldn't wait until they passed a gas station, what he would give for an apple tree, a black berry bush, something anything, my kingdom for a beet. Why had a beet entered his mind? He must be loosing it, John thought in horror. The longest he had ever gone without eating had been for three hours, and it was the longest three hours of his life.  
  
" John?" Piotr called out again, he had been calling his name for the last few moments.  
  
" Huh?" John's eyes blinked in realization, how long had he been calling him? See this was what not getting your six squares a day did to him.  
  
" You okay?" Piotr asked, he heard a small grunt from Sabertooth but paid it no mind. For a moment there Piotr thought John had slipped back into his state of silence or whatever you wanted to call it. Not that he didn't love the extra peace, it just scared him that John could be that quiet.  
  
" I'm starving now that you ask mate." John cried out.  
  
Piotr flinched he just had to remind him. Now he had to get John's mind off being hungry other wise he would never hear the end of it. What was John talking about before again? Oh right. " So what was the answer?" Piotr asked remembering how this whole thing got started.  
  
" What answer? What question?" John asked out loud. What had he been- " Oh right." John slapped his forehead. " How could I be so stupid?" John asked himself.  
  
" Keep hitting your head like that and I could see why." Creed finally decided to speak up after going three hours with out talking to them.  
  
Piotr looked up to Creed, he had been quietly leading them for sometime now. " How close are we?" Piotr asked.  
  
" Close." Creed answered.  
  
" How long?" Piotr asked walking up right beside him. John looked at the two of them and immediately saw trouble.  
  
" About-"  
  
" Excuse me. But I thought you wanted me to let you know what the answer to the greatest mystery of the world was." John complained not liking the fact that those to were partnering up again. Then they would start to gang up on him, again. And he didn't want it to happen, again. Did he mention that it had happened before?  
  
" What you finally found out why you get on my nerves?" Creed asked grumbling under his breath about not getting paid enough for this.  
  
" I do?" John asked, his words dripping with sarcasm. "But that's not the question. I St. John Quincy Allerdyce have come up with the answer to the question-"  
  
" Get on with it John." Piotr yelled at him. John jumped back a bit, not expecting Peter to yell at him.  
  
" Fine. You know it took me two hours to come up with that opening." John snapped out, folding his arms over his chest, giving off a mock pouting face.  
  
" I thought it took you two hours to come up with the answer?" Creed asked.  
  
" So you were listening." John accused pointing an accusing finger at Creed.  
  
" You're to loud to drown out." Creed simply answered with a small growl.  
  
" Ha ha. Very funny. But the answer was easy the opening for the answer was the hard part." John told them. Both Creed and Piotr looked each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. Somebody just shoot me now.  
  
" So what's the answer?" Creed asked.  
  
" Vhat was the question?" Piotr chimed in.  
  
" Well look who suddenly wants to know." John said with an evil grin.  
  
" Fine don't tell us." Creed told him turning his back to John once again.  
  
" Well if you insist. " John said with an overjoyed smile. " I have found out the answer to the age old question. And I have discovered that the egg does indeed come before the chicken. Cause the chicken can't just pop out of thin air. It has to grow, but then again there would be no mother hen caring for it and it would die so where would the other chickens come from if the first chicken died. So I guess that means that the chicken did indeed come first but that brings up the fact that life grows. So I guess I should just stick with my original statement saying the egg came first." John lectured them and both Piotr and Creed stated laughing. "What is so dam funny?" John asked snapping out of his dazed thinking state, slightly offended.  
  
" You." Both of them answered between bouts of laughter. John frowned and decided to not say anything for the moment and kept on walking past them.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up you hyenas." John grumbled, he decided to take a quick look at his surroundings for the first time in a while, in an attempt to drown them out. Looking around John then saw something off in the distance. It was dusk and nightfall was fast approaching. Images in the distance were beginning to blur together but he could still make out something. Some small shape in the distance. Perhaps a house. And then he saw some small and faint pink light by the larger shadow. One of the shadows was walking away but the other stayed still, with the faint pink light right next to them. He had seen something like it before it was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't come up with it now. " Hey mates." John called back to them both; Creed and Piotr were still laughing up a storm but looked up anyway.  
  
" What John?" Creed asked in annoyed tone.  
  
" What's that?" John asked pointing toward the rogue figure in the distance.  
  
Instantly they both stopped laughing and looked at what John was pointing at. There in the distance was what looked to be a small house with an unusually large shadow and by a small pink light you could barley make out a human figure. And the small pink light stayed suspended in air next to the figure then as if, it were tossed into the air it drifted away from it and exploded.  
  
Now he remembered where he had seen it. " Gambit." John whispered. And Creed grinned like the devil he was.  
  
" We found him."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Rogue had been on her way to the kitchen but on her way down the hallway the faint smell of smoke and tobacco had caught her attention. It reminded her of something. She glanced out one of the windows that gave you a clear view onto the patio and not at all surprised she looked out to see Remy. He was just sitting there smoking what looked like to be a cigar, the look didn't really work for him, was Rogue's first thought. He was more of a cigarette-looking guy, a cigar looked to sophisticate for him.  
  
Rogue had been purposely trying to avoid Remy all day for two reasons. One being that they always seemed to get into an argument whenever they were in the same room and second was because she was so confused as to what their relationship was. She had a few memories of them together but not many. But the ones that she could remember they seemed to be really close. She saw them kiss. And that made her wonder if the reason that he was such a jerk around her was because he was upset that she forgot about him. Maybe that was it? No he seemed like the kind of guy to come out and say something. But still. The thought had plagued her mind all day. And she hated it.  
  
" You gonna stand dere all night or come out an' join Remy? Or does de smoke bother you?" Remy asked. The window was open so she heard him clearly meaning he could hear her coming. It shouldn't have startled her that he knew she was there watching him but it did and she jumped, just a little bit.  
  
" No Ah don' mind." Rogue said opening the screen door to join him. She didn't sit to close to him because she was a little uneasy around him and the smell of smoke seemed so familiar to her. It almost had a homey aroma like her body was completely used to the scent. The only explanation she had for that were a few faint memories or flashes of her in a bar watching and cheering someone on. Other then that she drew a complete blank, but the smell felt familiar and she liked it.  
  
" Member anyt'ing?" Remy asked in a carefree tone while he puffed out some smoke. Rogue didn't answer right away instead she just watched him. He was seated at the top of the stairs with his feet resting on the step below. His elbows were lazily resting on the top of his thighs and he had his gaze stretched up towards to sky painted with bright and vibrant colors. This porch would be perfect if it was facing the sunset. But she imagined that in the early mornings it had an awesome view of the sunrise. " Y' okay chere?" Remy asked after a few moments snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
Rogue blinked her eyes a couple of times just realizing that she had been staring at him. No gawking would have been the more correct terms but dam just look at him Rogue thought. She wasn't embarrassed by it though at least she didn't think she was, what was wrong with looking at a person anyway? Especially a really good no hot looking guy about.. wait how old was he? Out of the few things she seemed to know about Remy his age wasn't one of them.  
  
Gawd ya sound lihake a frickin' schoolgirl. A voice out of nowhere said. Rogue thought it was her physics so she just brushed the thought away, but something in the back of her mind knew better.  
  
" Rogue?" Remy called out her name again and Rogue shook her head of all unneeded thoughts. That was twice she had spaced out in front of him in the last, what two minutes?  
  
" Fiahne." Rogue told him wistfully. She wasn't really fine, what she was, was really confused, about a lot of things really, him being one of them.  
  
" How's y'arm?"  
  
" Sore but good." Rogue answered with ease. There was another long silence that seemed to stretch between them until Rogue finally decided to ask him something that had been nagging at her for a while.  
  
" Hey Rem-"  
  
" Rogue-"  
  
They both smiled. " You go first." Rogue told him. It wasn't like what she wanted to ask him was that important.  
  
" Um do you um.how's de p'tite in your head?" Remy asked instead. She wasn't to sure what he was going to ask but the question made her think of Alex for the first time in what seemed like days but really was only a few hours. She hadn't spoken to the girl and she hadn't said anything to her either. Maybe she was just watching how this whole thing played out and laughing. She didn't know. She knew she was still there, Rogue could sense her but it was faint.  
  
* I'm okay Rogue. Just watching you. Couldn't find any more physics. They all hid away from me, like there scared. Sorry. * Rogue heard Alex's voice crystal clear. Rogue nodded but then realized she couldn't see the action.  
  
* Alright. * Rogue told her and felt a little bit better. She didn't know why but oh well.  
  
" She's fihane." Rogue told Remy. He nodded and removed the cigar from his mouth and stared blankly at it. It wasn't the question he really wanted to ask but it just came out. He honestly didn't really care too much about Alex. Well he did but he didn't. He had never met her and how could you care about someone you didn't know? The only reason he asked was because he had chickened out of his other question.  
  
" You wanted t'ask Remy something?" Remy asked in a carefree tone. Rogue nodded.  
  
" Um yeah. Hey Remy what." She paused. " What was our relationship?" She asked timidly.  
  
Whay would y'ask dat? The voice asked in an agitated tone.  
  
Rogue looked around but saw no one. It wasn't Alex, for that she was certain. And it wasn't the other physics in her head. So who the hell was it?  
  
Remy didn't say anything for a long time nether did Rogue. She just sat in silence waiting for his answer. A few thoughts crossed her mind, but nothing stuck. She was more worried by what his answer would be more then anything. Was she just being stupid or what? A major thought was why isn't he saying anything? Why is he being so dam cool and collect about all this? Say something dammit. Rogue all but screamed in her head.  
  
* Jeez Rogue calm down. * Alex informed her. Rogue sighed to herself and muttered a quick sorry. But Alex was right she was getting all worked up over nothing. But that still didn't mean that she was all too happy with Remy's on going silence.  
  
" What do you t'ink it was?" Remy asked. Oh that was a great answer, Rogue thought. All she wanted to know was very simple and he is going to make it complicated.  
  
" That's whay Ah asked you." Rogue snapped.  
  
" But Remy wants t'know what you remember. Trust Remy'll it'll help y'get your memories back." He told her as he casually rubbed his bare hands together. Sometime during her ranting thoughts he must have put out the cigar.  
  
Rogue sat still for a moment. Really trying to think about when she was with Remy, all that she could remember really. " Ah remember you trying ta impress meh or somthin'." Rogue paused. " In a bar." She added as an after thought. She stole a quick glance at Remy and saw him nodded quietly. " There was a fight." Rogue continued slowly. " Something about a friend of mine." Rogue clutched her head; it was hard to remember something you should know. She wanted more then anything to know.  
  
She did remember the kiss. The kiss was the main thing that made her question everything about him. But she didn't know how to bring it up.  
  
Gawd grow a backbone. The voice from before told her rudely in an agitated tone.  
  
Rogue listened to the voice. It did sound really familiar. But she couldn't pin point it. But the voice was right. She was being a spineless coward.  
  
God why was she being so dam shy?  
  
Why was she walking around eggshells around him?  
  
Why couldn't she remember anything?  
  
She wanted to remember. She wanted to remember everything she had forgotten. She wanted to remember.  
  
Whay are ya bein' such a baby? The voice asked her. It was the first time the voice had really asked her something directly. It had mostly been snotty little comments.  
  
But the voice was right again. " Ah don' know." Rogue answered allowed.  
  
Remy gave her a curious look. " Cher?" Remy asked. But Rogue paid him no mind. She was on the verge of something. She could feel it. But why did she feel so afraid all of a sudden?  
  
Why was she acting like this? Good God she was being such a baby.  
  
This wasn't her.  
  
Rogue's jaw slacked and her mouth slightly opened in realization. This wasn't her. She almost let out a small laugh. This wasn't her.  
  
Rogue smiled. This wasn't her. She remembered. It was all so clear to her now. She had forgotten everything. Her life, her mother, the little boy, the night before, the guys after her, 'Ro, Max, Logan. " Logan." Rogue finally whispered allowed, low enough that Remy had trouble hearing her.  
  
" Huh?" Remy asked her. What was wrong with her? Remy thought, all he wanted to know wanted to know what she remembered so he could play off it and get her back to Magneto so he could leave.  
  
Rogue slowly turned her head and looked directly at Remy. He was looking right at her too, which didn't help the situation. " You." Rogue accused pointing her finger accusingly at him, not at all happy at the moment.  
  
Making Remy wonder what he had done. She was looking at him strangely. Then it hit him. She remembered. And that meant that she remembered about him being after her. Not good Remy thought. Not good at all. " Now Cher." Remy started but Rogue cut him off, jumping up off the porch, she was now standing right in front off him, not looking the least bit happy. This was not what he wanted to have happen.  
  
" For starters the name is Rogue. And second, where the hell am Ah?" Rogue thought she was being rather calm, all things considering. If you asked Remy he would answer otherwise.  
  
" You don' remember?" Remy asked her. He could have sworn that he had told her where they were, then he remembered he didn't really know where he was either.  
  
" Not much. Now where is this place? Is this your base? Have you kidnapped meh? Where's Logan?" Rogue demanded losing her cool demeanor.  
  
" In Louisiana." Remy answered trying to lighten the mood. How could she not know the obvious? Remy wondered.  
  
" Oh that narrows it down." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
" Now listen, Cher." Remy instructed her. But Rogue wasn't in the mood to listen.  
  
" Ah'm out of here. Ah'm going ta find Logan." Rogue told him not really caring for the answers he would give her. Only problem was, Rogue thought as she was about only five feet away from him, she needed his help. Dammit, Rogue thought in frustration.  
  
Remy saw her stop and shrug her shoulders in defeat. He let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't really in the mood to go and chase after her. " Cher."  
  
" The names Rogue." She said bitterly, showing him her back not wanting to turn around at the moment. She had a massive headache and she didn't feel that entirely well.  
  
" Fine. Rogue." He said, waiting for her to turn around. When she didn't turn to face him after a couple of minutes, he sighed and walked around to look her in the eye. " Hey." He said when he was finally looking at her face to face.  
  
" Ah want to know where he is." Rogue told him looking him right in the eye. She was pissed off. She knew he was after her, she knew who he was too, she knew who he worked for, she knew she they had set a trap to keep Logan busy, so to her that meant he knew where Logan was. And what she wanted right now was the only family she had ever known. And that meant that she had two options. She could either a) wait for Remy to tell her or b) drain it out of him. Now after a point last night she didn't really remember all that much. She remembered Alex- who was being rather quiet at the moment. She remembered fighting the guards, and then Gambit nearly killing one or two of them. And then everything else was a hazy blur, much like the last two days. There was a guy named Hank, and these two other people in the hospital like room, but that was really it. Oh and she remembered Gambit being a total ass at breakfast one morning but everything else was fuzzy, so to speak.  
  
" Remy don' know, Cher." Remy told her honestly. The plan was actually to kill Logan, you know just permanently get him out of the way so he wouldn't interfere with their plans. But then, things got out of hand with Trask following them. And why wouldn't he have chased after him? They were all over the news for weeks, what with all the talk of Demons. What psycho pathic mutant hating hunter would let all that go unattended too. And he most likely was after him. That didn't sit to well with him. In the long and prefect record of Area 51, Remy Lebeau was the only mutant to get out and live to tell the tale. Not that he was just going to go around telling people though; he'd rather just forget it.  
  
" If your lying to meh, Ah swear, so God help you-"  
  
" Relax. Remy gives you his word as a respected t'ief dat you will see Logan soon." Remy told her reaching for her out stretched hand that hand been curled up in a fist to back up her unfinished threat.  
  
" The word of a thief huh?" Rogue said staring down at his hand holding hers. She didn't like it one bit, so she jerked it free, her shoulder still injured stung badly with the jerk of motion. She clenched her teeth but refused to let him see that so she rapidly spun on her heal, turning away from him. This matter of movement also wasn't all that great on her shoulder. Rogue took a deep breath and slowly let it out, what she would give for some Advil or some morphine, or just small tiny tap of Logan's powers. " It'll have ta do."  
  
" Well Remy's glad to meet your such high standards." He called out to her. Rogue stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
" What are you implying?" Rogue asked him, trying to figure out if he was just joking or insulting her.  
  
" Remy's implying that you're acting like a little brat." Now why did he say that? It wasn't completely true in Remy's mind, just half true. Remy thought as he watched her emerald eyes flare up. They were about four feet away, one might guess so Remy had enough time to dodge if she did attack him. So he would be considered safe for all of one second.  
  
" You don't even know meh an' ya callin' meh a brat?" Rogue asked him taking a step foreword.  
  
" If de show fits." Remy told her. Why the hell was he going on like this? This was not how he treated her before and this is not how he usually treated a lady, period. This was as bad as he usually treated John. No. He had to take that back, he treated John even worse. But it was a close second, but she was asking for it.  
  
" Why you asshole." Rogue said for lack of a better come back. Her head was really starting to hurt; it was a little pounding drum on the side of her head that would not stop and her bullet wound was starting to throb, like no tomorrow.  
  
" Dat de best y'can come up wit' Cher?" Remy asked her, because he too was having trouble in the come back department, he was too tired for this.  
  
" Ah told ya not to call meh Cher." Rogue bit back, trying to find that little pulse in her hand to bring out Alex's powers. She wasn't going to hurt him, she just wanted to give him a good scare. There it was, and Rogue brought out the claws on her left hand, thrusting her clawed hand right at his head but the sight of a glowing pink light stopped her mid way. Both were glaring at each other. And for the moment Rogue pushed all feeling of pain in her body aside. She was now only focusing on him.  
  
" Well Remy happens t'like callin' ya Cher." Remy yelled out to her. The charged card wouldn't hurt her, just shut her up for a while. Have her pass out for an hour or two. Maybe he should just kiss her and knock himself out, it was a tempting alternative. Remy thought as he looked at her sweet lips. No, stop your in the middle of a fight and you already want to kiss and make-up. Snap out of it. He told himself rather angry.  
  
" Ya used ta like th' name Rogue." She yelled out to him. Opps, she didn't want to say that, to late now she told herself. But once she remembered she didn't ever want to reveal that, it was weird.  
  
" What's that suppose to mean?" Remy asked her, completely confused. What was she talking about? And what the hell were they arguing about again?  
  
" You gave meh the name, when Ah was seven." Rogue snapped out at him, she couldn't believe this was the same little boy. The only other person besides Embers, Logan and 'Ro that she had ever talked to in her youth, and drunken men in bars that she made bets with and the ones hit on her did not count.  
  
" Remy t'inks he would have remem-" He stopped and gave her a good look. It was her, the little girl, wasn't it? Only difference was she filled out and got an attitude. She was the girl. The one he had thought about off and on when he was jailed in Area 51. No way, Remy thought. But it still didn't change things now. Now she was close to tearing him to shreds and he was close to blowing both of them up to kingdom come.  
  
" So ya remember meh?" Rogue asked retracting her claws. Remy nodded. " Good, now forget it cause it changes nothing. Ah still hate ya." Rogue told him truthfully. She had always wondered what it would have been like to meet him again. This was not how she pictured it at all. Life is just full of disappointments Rogue thought bitterly. Rogue relaxed a bit and turned around heading back into the house, she wasn't feeling up for this. She felt sick.  
  
* Rogue?* Alex asked.  
  
* Not now.* Rogue snapped out not really meaning to. * Sorry.* Rogue said before she walked inside. Alex didn't answer, Rogue figured she got the message.  
  
Remy remained still, he had lowered the charged card and was staring blankly at it. It did change anything, but he felt like he owed her something.  
  
* Crurrrshshsh*  
  
What the hell? Remy thought as he remained still. The comlink in his ear was giving off this static sound. It shouldn't be doing that Remy thought. John was to far out of-.  
  
Remy didn't finish that thought. He looked for the only place with a descent vantage point and saw a small hill along the dirt road. They were coming. He couldn't see them but he could feel John. Having empathy made it easy to tell if people were sneaking up on you. With John, it was easy to tell. John just had this excited, overwhelmingly happy feeling about him that was easy to find. And that was what he felt now. Piotr and Creed were good at masking their emotions. His empathy was also an excellent lie detector.  
  
Anther sharp wave of static rolled threw his ears but he stood stone still. It almost sounded like laughter. But that didn't make sense. Then there was some more muffling and then he heard it. Clear as crystal.  
  
" We found him."  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Oh thank God I'm done. This I think has to be my best chapter yet. A cliffhanger yes, but this was one of the first original plans I had for this fic. And you'll see what I mean next chapter. This is for all of you guys that wanted more Romyness. It's not really fluff but fluff I promise will come later on. Once they've had some more quality time together. So now they know. Both of them. And it would seem to both of them that it changes nothing. I had another version of this chapter written but it sucks and it doesn't get things moving. It brings up nothing new. And the way I see it things are moving slow enough. But I still love this story.  
  
Some of you may think that I made Rogue act like kind of a bitch in this chapter and you may be right. But, I think that if she just remembered everything and the only person she ever knew all he life was MIA it think I would be a little pissed to, considering she's stuck with yes a rather handsome Cajun, but still a man that she knows was looking for her from some reason. She maybe I over did it but I'm not going to change it.  
  
And another thing. I reread my story and was shocked at how much my writing had improved over the coarse of this story. My first few chapters are totally void of any of my usual detail. So my plan over the next few weeks to look over and fix my first ten chapters, don't worry I won't change anything just add some detail and fix spelling errors. Maybe add some small talk but nothing major. So for those of you that haven't read the first few chapters in a while, by my next update check the first chapter out again and see the improvement. But so you know I will still keep writing up knew chapters.  
  
One more thing. As most of you already know school has started back up. And well, I'm getting swamped with homework so chapters will be coming out more slowly. Not that I'm the fastest updater anyway but just letting you know. Well that's about it.  
  
Oh yeah, because I have yet to answer any personal reviews for God knows how many updates, I give those of you that reviewed the last chapter these answers.  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16: Hey hope you liked the chapter; I know it wasn't the fastest update but it's an update at least, right?  
  
Just Me: Okay, I have now learned to fully not trust those dam online translators, nothing but trouble. I'll have to get someone else to translate for me. Oh well thank you for letting me know, one more thing, I actually know a Latin guy named Max, but with my Max in the story I figure his dad is Hispanic but his mom is American. And I figure that Max's grandpa was American and he got the name from him while his Grandma is Hispanic. What I'm trying to say is that in this day and age you're name has nothing to do with your origin, because everyone is so mixed that no one is a hundred percent anything anymore. With this exception for this really annoying girl I know that swears she's one hundred percent Irish, when she clearly doesn't look it, and was born in Hungry. Yeah right she's a full-blooded Irish chick, I just can't stand her. I also know a Korean guy with a clearly American name. So the whole reason I went into this whole long thing is just so you know that it is possible for a guy to be Hispanic with the name Max Cooper.  
  
Ishandahalf: This was kind of a Romy chapter. Kind of. I hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the long period of time between updates.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae: Yeah last chapter was kind of me remembering about the villain's type thing. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Starfire: Just a small hint but I have been thinking about adding in some Jonda. Not for a while though, Wanda's still out cold. And with the whole Sabertooth and Logan thing, I figured they haven't known each other long enough to fully hate each other yet, I mean they just met.  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here's the new chapter and do you type anything else in your reviews? Just wondering.  
  
Aka-Chan: Hey hope you liked the chapter and here is some more Remy Rogue interaction.  
  
J: Okay not really romance but hey they were talking, the chapters to come will show more of the romance, trust me.  
  
Mercury Dream: Yes more Romyness is coming; I am always true to my word. I have never really been a punctual person but better late then never I always say.  
  
MistressDarkness: I don't plan on righting a sequel unless I have too. I'm not much of a fan for sequels most writers can never make them any good and I think I really could, but I don't know, depends where I end this story. And with sequels they never have the right balance between the new story and the prequel, ya know? Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	27. Life or Death

Disclaimer: I have never owned X-men. What makes you think that into chapter 24 I would now finally own it? Hmmm?   
  
:   
  
Drifters   
  
:   
  
Chapter 24: Life or Death  
  
: Logan sat in the back corner of his small cell. Trying for the life of him, to be patient. Needless to say, it wasn't working.   
  
He had been waiting over three hours for Embers to break out. He should have been here by now. Logan growled.   
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Last time Max checked they didn't securely strap down patients in the hospital wing. That had been a major set back for the boy. Embers shivered and wondered for the millionth time why the hell he was cold. He was never cold and he was never hot it was a bonus with his mutation but for some reason he was cold.   
  
After about an hour and a half of trying brut strength to break threw the strap it had became clear to the former Acolyte, now X-Men that it was going to take brains and not bronze to get out of this pint size hospital slash jail cell.   
  
So tossing out plan A, Embers set to work on a new plan. Getting out, without getting killed. This was not going to be easy.   
  
Suddenly the doors opened and a flood of light seeped into the dark room. Max quickly closed his eyes for the bright light made them sting.   
  
" Ah Mr....Copper. I see....your um awake..." Dr. Caprice said walking in as he closed and locked the door behind him.   
  
Max blinked, he knew that voice anywhere. " Hey Cap." Max greeted him as if he were just seeing an old friend again and he wans't strapped down to a table.   
  
" Max." Caprice acknoldged the man as he walked over to a counter full of vials with numerous amount of chemicals. " Feeling....be- better?" He asked.   
  
" What do you think?" Max asked lightly a new plan forming in his head.   
  
" I....thought as....much." Caprice said getting a syringe ready. Embers eyed the needle carefully; he had a thing about needles.   
  
" So Cap, what's with the straps?" Max asked lightly tugging at them again.   
  
" Oh." The doctor said as if he just remembered they were there. " I'm sorry... bu-but Pietro made sure... you were um...strapped down.... and sure."   
  
Max rolled his eyes. " Figures, I'll thank Speedy Gonzales later." Max commented, still eyeing the needle closely.   
  
Caprice walked towards Max the needle in his hands. " Now, I'm sorry about....this....but I have...my um...orders....no hard....feelings?" Caprice asked as he prepped the needled by squirting out the remaining air. Max eyed the needle and gulped.   
  
" Nope." Max said a little uneasy, Caprice smiled. Max then began to feel warm again as Caprice got closer and closer to him with the needle and suddenly he felt his power returning to him. That's what the stuff was. Max suddenly figured out. And with a gust of power Max called up a swirling vortex of flames knocking Caprice to the ground.   
  
" Shit." Caprice cried out, " I waited to- to...long." The good doctor said trying to get up from the floor.   
  
Max was grinning like an idiot, as he stood tall and proud on the bed. " Sorry Cap." Max told the doctor as he hopped off the bed down to where the doctor was, " No hard feelings?"   
  
Caprice didn't even get a chance to answer the question because a spilt second later Max's right hand was up over his head and was then sent sailing down, knocking his old friend out. once Caprice was down Max proceed to take his keys and clearance card off his person and stow them safely in his pocket.   
  
" Didn't think so." Max said lightly to him self, his body still illuminated by a wave of dancing flames. Max looked around for a way out, but a loud knock on the door halted his movements.   
  
" Doctor Caprice you okay in there?" A soldier asked from outside the door, Max froze.   
  
" Shit."   
  
" We heard a noise, you okay?" A second one asked.   
  
" What to do? What to do?" Max whispered to himself, he did not just break out to go back in. His whole body was shaking, he had begun to annoyingly tap his foot on the floor as he looked up to the ceil as if the answer was up there, and it was. Max smiled.   
  
" He's not answering; open the door." The first voice commanded.   
  
" I can't." The second one stated.   
  
" What to do you mean you can't." The first one growled out.   
  
" The doors are locked so that he can't get out Markus." The second one informed him, Max smiled as he pulled a chair out from the desk on the other side of the room.   
  
" Code Red. Get Captain Electra up here at once." Markus commanded in a panic. Suddenly there was a loud thud at the door, they were trying to break it down.   
  
" Shit." Max muttered out as he climbed up on the chair. He looked up at the air vent he was trying to climb into and punched the grate lose, " I hope this works." Max muttered as he reached his hands up to climb in, the sound of running water through him off. Max looked to the door as an another thud hit. The floor was covered in water, " Shit, mutants with water powers. Not good." He said as he let his fire form fall and tried to jump up into the air ducks.   
  
Max dangled there for a moment as he tried to pull himself up, " I always knew pull-ups would be the death of me." Max said lightly as he struggled to pull the rest of his body up.   
  
Another thud at the door. More water poured into the room.   
  
" You fools? Why didn't someone go in there with him?" A female voice demanded.   
  
Max froze, shit, " Kim." Max whispered. " Oh shit, must go faster."   
  
" Stand back, I'll handle this." He heard Kim say, he looked at the water in the room, water conducted electrify. Shit. Max looked down the unconsious form of Doctor Caprice drenched in water. He would be fried Max thought, he was face down in the water the charge would kill him. Max looked to the door, a small buzzing sound rang in his ears, she was charging up.   
  
Max bit his lip, he looked up into the vent, then to Caprice, and then to the door. He gulped, and shifted his weight he was still hanging there, all he had to do was give a final pull and he was home free, he could go save Logan then they would go find Rogue and this would all be over. But his conscious would never let up, but what was one more death on his count? He had killed his father and that little girl and that young man what was one more?   
  
The buzzing grew louder. " I said stand back." Electra demanded, Max could just see her now, her arms raising above her head and in less the five seconds she would strike.   
  
Max gulped, Shit.   
  
  
  
*   
  
*   
  
*   
  
" Rogue!" Remy called to her, chasing after the stubborn young woman into the house. " Rogue!"   
  
She was a ways down the hall but she heard him, he looked like he had seen a ghost Rogue thought as she turned around. " Well at least ya called meh by mah name." Rogue said turning to face him, her arms crossed over her chest, she frown at him.   
  
Remy was slightly panting, this house was bigger then it looked, literally. " Well spit it out already." He heard Rogue order him. Remy gulped and obligated.   
  
" They're here." Remy told her, Rogue stared blankly at him.   
  
" And, who are they?" Rogue asked completely clueless, and not in a patient mood. She didn't really want to see him at the moment.   
  
" My team mates. They're here to take us back." Remy told her as he began to usher her towards the lab holding Wanda and Toad. " Come on." He told her.   
  
" Wait, hold up. Ah ain't goin' back ta yar base." Rogue told him, trying to stop him.   
  
" Never said we were going wit' dem." Remy informed her.   
  
" Then wha-"   
  
" Not now, talk later." Remy said to her as pushed her along a little faster.   
  
" Oh hell no. Ah want answers and Ah want um now." Rogue informed him, compiling to his wish to move faster towards the room holding Toad and Wanda.   
  
Remy didn't answer her, both were silent for a minute more until they reached the room. " Come on." Remy ordered her, dragging her over towards Wanda's bed. He looked down at the unconscious Scarlet Witch, then to Rogue.   
  
" Well?" Rogue asked, not liking the silence.   
  
" Take off your gloves and absorb her."   
  
" Oh hell no." Rogue yelled out, she immediately backed away and attempted to dart out of the room.   
  
" Yes." Remy said.   
  
" No." Rogue argued.   
  
" For her."   
  
" How is this for her if Ah suck what little life is left in her?" Rogue asked angrily. Glaring at him, where the hell was his brain? Rogue wondered.   
  
" She's the only one dat knows where de antidote is." Gambit explained to her, he then began to look about the room almost in a panicked state like he was uneasy.   
  
" NO." Rogue yelled out her temper flaring.   
  
" Do it or they'll die." Remy yelled out, it came out harsher then he had meant it to, but it got the point across.   
  
" But-Ah she..." Rogue looked down to the unconsious girl. " She'll die if Ah touch her smarts." Rogue yelled out.   
  
" They need your help. This isn't fo' Remy chere, it's for dem." Remy told her honestly, he glanced over to Toad then to Wanda. " Please chere, fo' dem. He helped save you, now help save him." Remy told her, his eyes begging her to do this for him.   
  
Rogue felt very lost at the moment and very angry, and really wished that Logan was here. He would tell her what to do, what the right thing was.   
  
" Rogue?" Remy whispered quietly, guiding her hand over Wanda's pale face.   
  
Rogue gulped and pulled her hand away, " Ah still hate you." Rogue reminded Remy. She was pissed off at him, she couldn't believe he could turn this around like that. Absorb a girl to help them.   
  
" Fine." Remy told her backing slightly away from Rogue.   
  
Rogue eyed him for a moment then she carefully removed the glove that was protecting her deadly skin and lightly touched the other Goth's face, absorbing the information she needed.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Electra kicked the door down after it had been fried to a crisp, so had a number of items about the room that had been touched by Markus water cannon attacks. She let out an angry sigh as she noticed that Embers was nowhere to be seen. " Damit." She cursed.   
  
Kim Grainger was beyond pissed as she walked to the bed where she knew he had once been strapped down and ripped off the plastic sheet that was half hazard thrown on top. And to her surprise she found Doctor Caprice lying there unconsious oblivious to everything.   
  
The soldiers poured into the room, " Check everything. I want to know how the hell he escaped." She ordered coldly, " And take him to a new hospital room." She commanded as she left the room he high heeled boots making a rhythmic clapping noise as she left.   
  
* * *   
  
Author's Note: I live!!!   
  
Sorry about going so long with no update. I had school and kind of wrote myself into a corner, but I think I've fixed the problem now. I would answer you reviews but I'm not really in the mood today so next time I promise I will. By the way spell check was being evil so I know a few words were miss spelled, mainly unconscious. So for those of you that really catch and dislike that know that my computer was being evil. Take care and Happy New Year!   
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	28. Switched Sides

Time has a funny way of always working against you. No matter how well you plan things it just never seems to work out for the better. The same goes with women. No matter how you try, you just can't seem to include girls in your plans with out something going wrong. And today it was Remy's turn to see how wrong it could go.

"Dad?" Wanda asked questionably. "Daddy where are you?" Wanda called out louder into the steal room. "Hello?" She cried out. "Someone?" She asked her breath began to quicken, her heart began to race. "DADDY!" She screamed again, the whole room shook as a blue lighting rift tore out from her body scorching the steal walls.

The young little girl began to cry as she collapsed to the floor, her energy already spent. "Daddy, why did you leave me?" She whispered as she was lost to the darkness.

&&&

"The prisoners escaping, you hear me she's escaping." A man yelled out as he ran down the halls of the asylum, his white lab coat trailing behind him.

"You twp split up and find her, she can't of gotten to far." A second man said as he ran the other way to the control tower.

Keep running. Don't look back. Wanda coached her self on. Don't look back.

Ignore the pain.

Fight it.

You' re stronger then this. You can win. Don't let them catch you, or it will all be for nothing. Fight it Wanda.

They had drugged her. They had given her more then the normal amount this time. Way more. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to go through it again. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated it, she hated them. She hated him.

Wanda willed away the burning feelings in her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain shooting through her legs.

Freedom.

She thought to replace the pain within her legs. Carry me to freedom she told them.

Hope.

She had been hoping for so long that she would escape and get out of there. Day after day, night after night. If they didn't drug her and cut her open or leave her to starve then they wouldn't leave her alone. A chill ran down her spine. She hated it when they looked at her. Like she was a piece of meat, when they weren't having fun with trying see how far they could go with out killing her, they were having fun with trying to break her, break her spirit, taint her body. She raked her hands all over body as if she was there again.

There lying on the cold hard floor while they got their kicks. They laughed, all of them while one after they other took a turn, all she could do was will herself not to cry and go some place else. That's all you could do. That's all everyone did when they were there, when they knew they were coming. And she swore she burn it down to the ground. And she would get her revenge upon the man that put her there, there into hell.

She began to feel sluggish as she raced through the swamps, until she came to a small pool of water. Without thinking she dove in, every open wound, gash and or cut screamed out in pain, and so did Wanda. She swam. She swam as fast and as hard as her broken body could, until she came to the other end. Soaking wet and broken she climbed out of the water and onto the shore.

"Hey?" A male voice called out.

Oh no, Wanda thought in a panic. They found me, I failed." Wanda whimpered as she collapsed into the mud, being lost to the darkness.

&&&

Rogue snapped her eyes open and looked around the room, her hand was still hovering over Wanda's face. She removed it quickly and brought it closer herself and let out a small shiver. Her gaze then fell on Toad, and she let on a slight smile as she walked over to him, "Thank you." She whispered to him. " I will save you for her." She told the boy as she walked out of the room, leaving Remy to stand and ponder the weird transaction.

()  
()  
()

"I'm so happy I could cry." John declared as he began to run down the hill.

"Wait you fool." Creed growled as he jumped John, tackling him to the ground.

"No!" John let out in a panic, he was so close and yet so far. Why do you hate me God? John asked himself in his head, why?

"Are you insane?" Creed demanded, Piotr rolled his eyes and John let out a small laugh.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Piotr asked as he pushed Creed off of John, helping the bent out of shape Aussie back up to his feet.

Creed growled in response, not really seeing that a real answer was needed. "Listen to me you little red headed buffoon." Creed growled out at John, it was meant to be a threat but John just laughed.

"Red-red he-read headed buffoon, of Creedy that is-" John lost himself into a see of laughter and rolled over onto the ground.

Creed continued to growl but this time it was Piotr that spoke up, "Listen Pyro, this mission is important, we have no time to waste with your inability to focus right now. I am aware that you are hungry but right now you need to focus or it will be you that tells Magneto that we lost her again because you could not focus!" Colossus roared out, his eyes were in deep slits, John cowered, Piotr very rarely yelled at him like that.

"Okay, mate. I ain't hungry anymore. See?" John told him spreading his arms open to show him, why John didn't know. "Now, can you put me down?" John asked timidly. It was then that Piotr realized that he had John by the neck and had lifted him a good two feet above the ground.

"Sorry." Piotr said dumbly as he dropped John onto the ground.

"Think nothing of it mate." John said rubbing his butt, which had fallen hard on when he was dropped by Piotr.

"Awe are we better now?" Creed said in a way to friendly voice. John was scared but still nodded, "Good then let's GET BACK TO WORK!" Creed shouted, John jumped; now he wasn't so scared.

They then walked down the hill and right up to the front door. "So" John started, he looked to Piotr, "Do you want to ring the bell or should I?"

()  
()  
()

"Any luck Jean?" Kitty asked timidly, the telepath had been racking her brain trying to boost her powers so that she would get a signal from Max. Jean sadly shook her head, "Don't worry Jean, we'll find him." Kitty told her sweetly. Jean smiled and returned to concentrating on finding Embers.

()  
()  
()

Pietro was grinning like an idiot, this was just, this was just, oh my God Pietro just couldn't believe it. Electra had lost Cooper, it was just too good to be true, it was just, perfect. Was all the speed demon could come up with, it was just perfect. Pietro was now starting to love his life.

Electra had messed up, now making his fathers precious Electra a failure. Losing one of the two things he had to gamble with to make his plan fully work. And she lost him, oh this was just priceless.

He looked down at the folder on his desk, Alex Cooper. What ever am I going to do with you? He thought as he skimmed through her files, no where in there was their any evidence that she was a mutant.

Pietro continued to skim through the file when all of a sudden he heard something clanking around above him, "What the?" Pietro wondered as the thudding sound scrapped along above him and into the next room. "Embers." Pietro declared as he took off running out of his office and into the hallway.

"I'm gonna get you Embers." Pietro shouted as he listened for anymore sounds in the air ducts. In the distance he heard Max speed up, "Ha." Pietro said as he took off towards the sound, unfortunately he lost him into the sealed med lab. Fiddling with the key pad Pietro finally opened the door only to loose the trail. "Damit."

That was too close, Embers thought to himself as he tried as hard as he could to make little or no noise. Now if he was correct then the shaft to the right would lead to the prisoners holding cells, if he was right though.

Embers looked down and saw Pietro looking around for him as he watch through one of the screens, shit, shit, shit. Embers thought as he froze, and with all his might he tried to be as quiet as he could.

"Hey you." Pietro called out, Embers watched carefully. A nameless guard ran up to Pietro, "Double the guard around the prison cells." Pietro ordered.

"Yes, sir." The guard saluted and obeyed Pietro's orders without question.

Embers gulped and started up again when he saw Pietro take off in the opposite direction. Yes, score, Embers thought. As he continued on his way to the prison cells.

Unfortunately unknown to Embers Pietro had run to the other side of the room and had entered the air ducts, secretly trying to beat Embers to the prison cells.

()  
()  
()

"Are you crazy woman?" Remy asked Rogue as she was about to open the front door. Rogue glared at Remy.

"Let meh go." She ordered him.

"You're gonna go out de front door and get us killed."

"Trust meh." Rogue told him as a blue charge began to illuminate from her hands.

"Remy would luv ta p'tite but no." Remy told her as he pulled her away from the door. Just then the door was viciously broken down, as the smoke cleared Remy could clearly see Sabertooth was the on that had broken it down. "Merde."

"Ya know mate, that really wasn't what I had in mind." John said as he coughed some smoke, he then looked up to see Remy. "Lebeau! Oh my God I though I'd have to be stuck with these two forever, but now you're here, we finally found you." John screamed out as he charged Remy and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Uh John." Remy tried to speak but his air supply was being cut off thanks to John's bear hug of doom.

Remy heard Sabertooth growl and looked over to Rogue, "Hey watch it." Rogue screamed as Sabertooth grabbed her arm. "Let meh go." She ordered, Sabertooth laughed and yanked at her hair.

"Right, I don't think so." Sabertooth told her as he tightened his grip.

Piotr looked around, "This seems almost too easy." He said to himself.

"Have it your way sugah." Rogue said as she sent Sabertooth reeling backwards with an energy blast.

John's jaw dropped as he looked over to Rogue, instantly releasing Remy. "Did she? Is she?" John was at a lost for words, the only person he knew of with power like that was Wanda. This could be bad he thought.

Piotr transformed into his metal form and charged at Rogue, but not before she paralyzed him and sent him back through the door, a few items in the room began to have a life of their own, John flipped open his lighter and began to create a fire creature but Rogue sent it back him instead chasing John outside as well.

"Bloody hell." John shouted as he created a second creature to protect himself. "Make it stop." He shouted out loud.

Rogue laughed evilly and suddenly two brilliant red wings sprouted from her back and she took to the sky, she twirled in the air and proceeded to fling John's body into Piotr's, the fire creature disappeared as Sabertooth was added to the mix. An evil smile played on her lips as she landed to the ground.

Remy stood there in amazement; that was some power. "Now Ah'll show ya." Rogue declared as she stretched out her hand to lift a near by metal bench to throw at them, the familiar blue light emitted Rogue's hand and the bench, she prepared to throw it when suddenly it dropped from the sky, landing right in front of St. John.

"Mommy." John said in a high pitch squeal.

"What the-?" Rogue said in surprise, apparently Wanda's powers had timed for Rogue.

"Merde." Remy stated, "Time ta go." Remy declared as he grabbed Rogue's arm and they took off into the swamps.

"What the-?" Rogue said in surprise as she let herself be lead for a moment.

"Can't y'put dose t'ings away?" Remy asked, regarding her wings. Rogue glared at him and tried to remember how to do so.

"Ah don't remember." Rogue shouted to him.

"Well dat's jus great." Remy declared as he leapt over a log into a puddle of mud, Rogue following.

Wow, he's grumpy. Rogue heard Alex state, she smiled as she heard the other girls voice in her head. They continued to run, Rogue's wings continuously snagging and slowing them down.

"There they go!" John shouted, as him, Piotr and Sabertooth took off after them. The three of them started running, "Why is Remy running from us?" John asked, his question directed mainly to Piotr.

"He's changed sides." Was all Piotr said as they continued to chase after them.

Authors Note: I have nothing to say other than I am sorry this took so long to post.


End file.
